Trouble with Friends
by baglady101
Summary: Horatio and Calleigh's relationship develops, as long suppressed feelings surface before Horatio and Frank take a road trip. The trip is anything but pleasant as the two men wind up fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble with Friends**

Horatio finally found a few minutes during the afternoon to walk a couple of blocks to the nearby diner that most of the team frequented from time to time. The main lunch hour had long been over and that was fine with him, the quieter the better as far as he was concerned. The morning and early afternoon for him and his CSIs had been hectic to say the least. Monday mornings often were, barely finishing with one call-out before another would besiege them. It was the end of the major week of spring break in Miami and Horatio and his team were still sorting through the crimes and their aftermath, never a pleasant time, if you could say the team ever had 'pleasant' times.

This time, Horatio had actually surprised himself as he ordered a sandwich along with his coffee. He chuckled as he down in a booth waiting for his order; looking out the large plate glass window at the traffic passing by he thought, _guess I worked up an appetite from all the call-outs._ Thankfully there had been only one crime scene concerninga dead body. A young man appeared to have drunk himself to death, at least that's what all his friends told the police when each was interviewed. _The M.E. will be able to say for sure, perhaps by tomorrow. Tom Lohman is an odd fellow, but he works with expediency, which I much prefer. Most victims of crime, or even natural death have loved ones that need closure and I try to provide them with that as quickly as possible._

Suddenly a booming voice jerked him from his thoughts, "I can't believe the mighty Caine is taking time out to eat!"

Horatio turned to see his long-time friend, Frank Tripp looming above him and broke out in a smile.

"Sometimes I even surprise myself Francis. Care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do my friend," answering as he slid in the seat opposite.

The waitress arrived with Horatio's sandwich and a pot of coffee to refill his cup. She asked Frank what he'd like and took his order. After she left, Frank relaxed back into the seat and inquired of his friend,

"Am I getting older or are spring breaks getting worse?"

Horatio gave Frank a short laugh before answering, "I've wondered that myself sometimes; seems it may be both."

Having already finished his sandwich by the time Frank's order arrived, Horatio enjoyed another cup of coffee as Frank ate his lunch. Between bites, Frank asked, "You ready to head to Atlanta in a couple of days for that four day training session?"

"I suppose. I just hope we can finish up some of these cases so I won't saddle Calleigh with a huge workload while I'm off for 'professional development', or whatever they call it these days."

"Yeah, I understand, but since I have to go, I'm glad your name was on the list so we can suffer through it together."

Suddenly, Frank's phone rang, cutting off the conversation. With a mouthful of a hot-roast beef sandwich, he answered in his usual gruff tone, "Tripp."

Horatio glanced over his coffee cup across the table at Frank and knew by the one-sided conversation he heard, that they had yet another crime scene to figure out. After Frank punched the phone off Horatio asked,

"I take it that we have another crime scene?"

"Yep, never ends does it?" he posed, never expecting an answer as he took one more large bite of his sandwich and grabbed his cup of coffee to take with him. "Might as well ride with me, I'm sure your team got the call-out too. DB in a hanger located in the private sector of Miami International."

Both men exited the diner and Horatio walked out talking on the phone with Calleigh, telling her he was riding with Frank, that he'd see them at the scene. The afternoon traffic on the expressway to the airport was heavy and it took Frank and Horatio longer than usual to get there. Horatio hoped that his team wouldn't get caught in backed up traffic. It was crucial in these types of cases to collect the evidence as quickly as possible.

Finally arriving at the hanger owned by Pelican Construction, they both exited the patrol car with Horatio carefully scanneing the area, aware that uniforms had not yet arrived to secure the scene. A middle-aged man with long blonde hair, pulled back in a pony-tail, hurriedly walked toward them out of the hanger as he and Frank approached.

"Thank you for coming," the man greeted, seemingly relieved that the police had arrived. "Jeff Conway," he told them, "I'm the hanger manager for Pelican Construction."

"Sargent Tripp, and Lieutenant Horatio Caine," Frank returned as the men shook hands.

"Did you find the body Mr. Conway," Frank asked.

"Yes. The dead man is inside, in the office, but I've never seen him before."

"So he was not employed by Pelican?" Horatio inquired, postured in his usual sideways stance to the man, both hands on his hips.

"No. I know everyone; I've never seen this guy before."

"Let's go see what we've got," Horatio said as he motioned for the man to lead the way.

Once they walked into the hanger, Horatio suddenly had an uneasy feeling; no one else was visible in the huge building, just two Lear jets that were inside taking up one side of the huge building. Mentally chastising himself for his concern, _I really must be tired,_ he decided and shrugged it off as he and Frank followed behind Conway toward the office.

They were almost there when a side door flew open to their right and a huge man brandishing an assault rifle lunged through the door, spraying the inside of the building, where they were located, with bullets. Horatio quickly shoved Conway toward an aircraft tug and followed him down behind the equipment.

Over the deafening hail of bullets, Horatio looked at the man sprawled beside him on the concrete and quickly asked, "Are you alright?" as he pulled out his service weapon, sliding the safety off.

The man turned his head toward Horatio and replied in a shaky voice, "I…I think so."

"Stay down and stay here." Horatio whispered and then eased out to where he could get a possible bearing on where the intruders were located. The amount of gunfire signified that several more had joined the first one. Glancing across the open area, he saw where Frank was crouched down behind a stack of crates. Frank signaled that he was alright.

Suddenly, the firing stopped and a man's booming voice screamed in broken English, "You cannot get out, you should give up."

Horatio thought, _like hell we are. _He signaled to Frank that he was going to move around to his left and for Frank to move right. Horatio ran crouched down behind shelving that held various aircraft engine parts and miscellaneous other items, some large enough to provide good cover, as bullets followed his route. Stopping for a moment to listen for any indication of movement, after the gunfire ceased, he noticed one of the shooters behind a truck. Horatio silently moved around to where he ended up slightly behind the man and fired. Knowing the sound would give away his location, he quickly moved further, hoping to locate another shooter to help even the odds. Horatio cautiously crept forward and when he spied another man he opened fire, but missed causing the man to turn and fire, peppering everything around Horatio with bullets keeping Horatio down behind a stack of boxes.

Then over the gunfire, Horatio heard the most welcomed phrase, "MDPD, PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN, YOU'RE SURROUNDED!"

Several curse words resounded loudly in the metal building and Horatio slowly raised his head and watched several men come out with their hands up. The one closest to him included. Letting out a deep breath as he knelt on one knee, his arms relaxed on his other leg in relief, he suddenly heard a noise and looked up into the eyes of a killer. For a brief moment, Horatio saw the man's gun trained on his chest and noticed the man's finger beginning to put pressure on the trigger when a shot rang out and the man's eyes reflected the unmistakable look of death before he dropped the gun and fell flat on the concrete. Looking beyond where the shooter had stood, Horatio saw Calleigh lowering her .45 and then start running toward him with fear evident on her face.

"HORATIO…are you alright?"

"I'm good Calleigh." Horatio answered, slightly chagrined as he pushed up off his knee, as he mentally chastised himself for being so negligent about keeping his guard up in a situation like this.

Brushing off his pants and re-holstering his weapon he looked at her and admitted as he grinned, "It sure is nice to see my bullet girl with her big Colt .45. Thank you...if you hadn't been here…."

"We would've been here sooner if traffic hadn't held us up. You're sure you're alright," nervously asking for confirmation from him again, that he really was ok, holding onto his arm.

For a brief moment, he thought he saw more than concern for her boss flicker across her green eyes. Adamantly answering, but with gentleness he said,

"Sweetheart, I'm fine, just embarrassed. Let's go find out what all of this was about." As they walked, his gentle touch in the small of her back quickly awakened the deep feelings for him that she'd thought she had suppressed.

After speaking to a thoroughly shaken and upset Jeff Conway, Horatio was convinced he knew nothing about the murder, or what the shooting was about. He did tell Horatio the owner's name of Pelican Construction was Joe Miller. Frank walked up next to Horatio, lowering his voice before asking,

"You recognized the DB in the office I assume?"

"I did Francis. He _was_ the second in command of the Haitian mob in Miami." Horatio answered, his stance firm, one hand on the grip of his weapon, the other grasping the badge on his belt as his fingers lightly drummed the gold shield.

Looking back toward the office as his team scoured the area for evidence, and at Calleigh as she gathered bullet casings, Horatio said, "Frank, I think you and I need to pay a visit to Mr. Miller, and find out what's going on."

A few feet away inside the hanger, Ryan and Walter were opening the last crate in the stack when finally the crowbar pushed the lid off and the two men stood, staring in disbelief at the contents.

"Hey H," Ryan called, "I think you'll want to see this."

Horatio walked over and for a few moments quietly stared at the contents.

"This has to be at least three million dollars of street value coke," Ryan exclaimed.

Horatio looked up at his young CSI and answered, "I agree Mr. Wolfe." Quickly turning and walking toward the large opening of the hanger, slipping on his sunglasses as he went, Horatio called to Frank, "Francis, we need to go find Miller now!"

Stopping for a brief moment, Horatio spoke to Calleigh and she assured him that the team would stay until all of the evidence was gathered. Arriving at their destination, Frank parked the patrol car at the curb in front of the high-rise office building in downtown Miami, and then Horatio and Frank exited, walking to the door.

Frank looked around at the large, atrium style lobby and whistled low, "Geez Louise, I didn't realize construction was so lucrative right now, considering the condition of the economy."

Horatio unaffected by the opulence replied, "May be a good reason to supplement your income."

Walking up to a security officer behind the counter, Horatio showed the man his badge and asked to see Joe Miller.

The man quickly responded, "Mr. Miller isn't in right now, may I take a message?"

Horatio realized the young man never consulted a list, nor did he call up to Miller's office to check.

Looking off to the side as if watching the people walking in and out, Horatio growled low, "I suggest you call his office and find out for sure whether he's in or not. This is police business and it would be in Mr. Miller's best interest to talk to us right now," he ended the statement by turning his head and staring firmly at the man. The young man looked nervously between Horatio and Frank before slowly picking up the telephone on the desk.

The meeting with Miller had given them little results, but Horatio picked up on a slight uneasiness in the man's demeanor, a tidbit only someone with long years of experience in interrogation would catch. Driving back to the lab, Frank asked,

"You believe all that crap about not using that hanger for over a year and having no knowledge of anything unlawful going on out there?"

Horatio let out a small chuckle and answered, "Not at all. Do a search on the tail numbers of those two jets that were in the hanger, then check their flight logs for activity, and who was on board."

"Will do."

It was late in the evening when Horatio finally stood up from the chair behind his desk, finally through with the mountain of paperwork. He moved stiffly as he grabbed his jacket before walking to the door and turning off the lights. After pulling the door closed, he thought about going to a bar for a quick nightcap. Considering the day he'd had, he thought he deserved a drink. For a brief moment, he deliberated about going by the ballistics lab to see if Calleigh could still be there, she often worked into the evening like him. Quickly changing his mind, he shook his head and thought; _she wouldn't want to go get a drink with me. She's probably left by now anyway. _

As he drove, he considered two different bars that were on his way home. Both were more of the classy atmosphere, no loud music or riffraff and he knew the bartenders at both. Deciding on Ralph's, he turned his car in that direction.

Sitting at a corner table in the dark, alone, Horatio allowed the scotch to gently relax him and he was enjoying the easy listening music emanating from the sound system. One of his favorite songs happened to be playing… _Beautiful,_ every time he heard it, he thought of Calleigh when as if on cue, he looked up and noticed her approaching the bar. He smiled as he watched her and listened to the lyrics –

_And I know that I won't ever change  
We've been friends through rain or shine  
For such a long, long time…_

She placed her order then sat down on a stool. Suddenly he wondered if she came alone. Was she meeting someone? _Why are you asking yourself these things Caine! Of course she's meeting someone. She's too beautiful to be alone. _He continued watching her as she waited for her drink. He anxiously anticipated a young man joining her, but one never came. Suddenly, Horatio felt sad for Calleigh. She had evidently come alone to get a drink, but then again, so did he.

As if some unseen force pushed him, Horatio got to his feet; then he walked toward the bar as if he was being drawn to her. Approaching from behind, Horatio eased up beside her and asked, rather forcibly to be heard over the music and conversation in the room,

"Could I buy you another?"

Calleigh turned and looked up to find Horatio standing next to her.

"Hey Handsome," she smiled as her face reflected the shock of seeing him there. "I didn't know you came to bars after work!"

He dipped his head as he chuckled and replied, "I don't usually, but after the day we had…. Speaking of which, it would be the least I could do to buy you another drink, especially since I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you."

"Hey, we watch each other's backs. I know you'd have done the same for me." Horatio sat on the stool next to her and smiled.

Horatio motioned for the bartender to bring Calleigh another of what she was drinking. He ordered a club soda. One drink was his limit. Then he asked,

"Would you rather sit at a table?"

"Sure." Calleigh picked up her purse and let Horatio guide her to a table, away from the crowd. Their drinks arrived shortly they continued their pleasant conversation. Then, as they were almost finished with their drinks, Horatio gathered his courage and asked,

"Um, I haven't eaten yet, would you care to join me for dinner - maybe Italian?"

For a brief moment, Calleigh sat frozen in her chair, always dreaming of being asked out by Horatio. _Oh silly, what are you thinking. He just asked you to join him for dinner; purely platonic I'm sure, just a nice gesture on his part considering the time and all._

"I'd love to. Italian is one of my favorites," she beamed.

Once outside, Horatio said, "We can go in my car and I'll bring you back to pick yours up later."

"Depending on where we're going for dinner, what about you following me to my house and I can leave my car, then you won't have to come back here."

"I was thinking about Rosito's in Miami Beach. Would that be alright with you?"

"Perfect. That's a wonderful restaurant, but it's a little expensive, are you sure?"

Stopping at her car, "Like I said earlier, you saved me from being zipped up in a body bag today." That thought made Calleigh feel weak, causing her to reach out suddenly and grasp the door handle of her car.

Horatio noticed and was concerned, "Calleigh are you alright? Can you drive ok?"

"I'm sorry; yes…I'm fine with just two drinks, they weren't heavy on the alcohol. I'll see you at my house in a few minutes then."

A couple of hours later as Calleigh gazed toward Horatio she softly said, "Thank you for a wonderful dinner _and_ drinks Horatio. I don't know when I've enjoyed an evening so much." Her eyes locked with his as he reached out and gently squeezed her hand. At his touch, all of the pent up feelings she'd had for him for so long came rushing to the surface.

"My pleasure Sweetheart, but I guess I'd better be taking you home; morning will come early," his shy boyish smile suddenly captivating her attention as she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Calleigh…?" Horatio asked after it appeared she'd drifted off for a moment.

"Oh…uh, yeah…it will," embarrassed that he'd noticed her zoning out.

After arriving at Calleigh's, Horatio, ever the gentleman, insisted on walking her to the door of her condo just to make sure she would be safely inside.

Realizing they were standing close to each other, Calleigh looked up and smiled before softly saying,

"You have gone above and beyond the call of duty Horatio, thank you for a wonderful evening," giving him a friendly hug. She hesitated a moment longer than normal and with her arms still around Horatio, he breathed into her ear replying,

"Thank you Sweetheart." Feeling the tickle of his breath on her ear almost made Calleigh come unglued and Horatio sensed a change in her touch while returning her hug. _This is so wrong, but I don't want to let her go. I could hold her like this all night._

Calleigh leaned back in his embrace, lovingly searching his eyes as her breath caught when he leaned down hesitating just above her lips, as if waiting for a protest before continuing further. Not sensing one, he kissed her lips lightly. Calleigh could feel her knees weaken and she held onto him even tighter to keep herself from falling.

After breaking the short kiss, he searched her eyes and before he could say anything, her lips crashed into his and then he felt her body lean heavily into his embrace. With their hands roaming over each other's bodies, he returned her kiss with a searing one of his own, pleasantly surprised when her lips parted slightly, giving his tongue permission to explore the sweet crevices of her beautiful mouth. When they finally broke for air he gasped,

"Calleigh…Sweetheart…are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

She looked deep into his blue eyes that had darkened with passion and softly said, "Yes Horatio…I want you…I want you to make love to me."

His lips captured hers as he backed her through the unlocked door of her condo. Never breaking their embrace, Horatio reached around with one hand to shut the door behind them.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 2**

From somewhere deep inside, Horatio heard a voice of warning, _what do you think you're doing Caine…. _As suddenly as they had started their intense exchange of kisses, Horatio abruptly stopped. Calleigh was confused, especially when his arms slowly dropped from around her and he stared into her eyes before walking away, headed toward the balcony.

"Horatio…what's wrong?"

Scanning the city's lights down below, he exhaled loudly, hung his head and relaxed his stance. Finally answering, but without turning toward her, he softly apologized, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." He kept his head down as he continued, "I…I overstepped my bounds with you Calleigh." With that statement he turned and looked at her standing close behind him, her face still full of confusion, mixed with love.

His face still reflected the longing he had for her; the deep love, all of the feelings he had suppressed for years, which were now on the verge of exploding like a volcano.

Lifting his hand, he lovingly began caressing her cheek before softly continuing, "Sweetheart, I want you so much. I've loved you from a distance for years…but you don't want to be a part of my life. I love you too much…to allow you…" stopping mid-sentence as her fingers pressed against his lips.

"I _do_ want to be a part of your life Horatio. I've suppressed my feelings for you ever since you made me a part of your team. At first it was a crush, I'll have to admit, but through the years my feelings grew into a deep love for you. As we worked together, I saw the man behind the sunglasses, and the stern 'all business' face you wear while on duty. What I have witnessed is a man with a loving heart, full of compassion for those hurting. A strong man who strives to eradicate the evils and injustices inflicted upon the innocent. I found a man that I could love deeply…and I do love you."

Horatio looked away, very touched by her words about him, but he turned back to her and looked deep into her emerald eyes as he explained, "Calleigh, you don't know everything about me and when you do, I'm afraid…ah," stopping for a moment, finding it hard to fathom the possibilities, "I'm afraid you'll change your mind, ending the close friendship we've enjoyed for so long. I…I wouldn't be able to handle that. It would break my heart." His eyes stayed locked on hers, searching for any indication of doubt after explaining why he was having second thoughts.

Calleigh smiled as she responded, "I wouldn't let this happen if I wasn't sure how I feel about you Horatio. I won't run away. I wouldn't do that to you. I want us to always be the best of friends because that is the foundation of true love. Besides, you don't know _everything _about me!" Her sweet smile changed into a large grin after that last statement. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now where were we?"

Horatio smiled, shaking his head at her admission, _it's simply amazing how she makes me feel…. _Then he leaned down and kissed her so passionately that there was no doubt as to his change of mind; she had helped him feel more comfortable with this new aspect of their relationship.

Early the next morning, Calleigh rolled over and felt Horatio's warm body close beside her own. Gradually opening her eyes, she immediately noticed his beautiful azure eyes, smiling warmly; watching her as she slowly awakened.

Horatio was propped on one elbow next to her smiling, loving the fact that he could be there to see her first thing in the morning, something he'd ached to do for such a long time. "Good morning my love," he softly greeted as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her cheek before returning his head to his arm.

"Hmmm…" she sighed before responding, "Good morning Handsome." Smiling she added, "I can't think of a better way to wake up…lying next to the most wonderful man, whom I love very much!"

Smiling as a light blush threatened to bloom across his face he replied, "Thank you Sweetheart, but this man has to go so he can get ready for work." Reluctantly, he forced himself to roll out of the bed and begin dressing in the clothes he had on last night.

Calleigh watched with interest, relishing the opportunity to observe his muscular torso that he always kept well hidden under his suits.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I could make you some breakfast."

"I wish I didn't either Calleigh, but I won't have time to eat."

She got out of the bed, wearing her oversized football jersey and wrapped her arms around his neck after he was dressed. "I'll see you later then."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he whispered, "You know we're going to have to be careful about not revealing the change in our relationship to those around us at work. Does that bother you?"

Relaxing her embrace, Calleigh answered, "I know we will and no, it doesn't. Nothing will change…I will be professional, but it will be hard being so close to you and not show you love."

Horatio was in the break room, arriving before any of the others. As the coffee made, he sat on the couch with his head resting against the back, his eyes closed, thinking about the wonderful night with Calleigh when a loud voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Morning Horatio," Frank bellowed as he walked toward the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Horatio opened his eyes and sat up, propping his elbows on his knees as he wiped his face with both hands, attempting to change his thoughts to work.

Frank turned asking, "Pour you a cup?"

"Yes, thanks."

As they drank their coffee, Frank looked curiously at the red head before asking, "Hard night?"

Horatio turned toward his friend, "Not really, just stayed up too late thinking about things."

Frank, assuming Horatio meant their current case responded, "Yeah, I'd like to rid Miami of arrogant trash like Miller. He's sitting so smug in his big building, surrounded by employees willing to protect him." Taking another draw from his cup before continuing, "I wonder if they'll stand by him when we tie him and those involved, to illegal drug smuggling."

Horatio smiled slightly as he thought, _I wasn't really thinking about Miller my friend, _but heplayed along,

"I imagine they'll jump ship real quick, hopefully a few of them will even cooperate with us."

Then both men's heads turned toward the door when they heard the unmistakable sweet Southern voice that belonged only to Calleigh Duquesne.

"Morning y'all," she greeted the two men, smiling sweetly while walking to the coffee pot.

"Morning Cal," Frank replied.

"Calleigh," Horatio greeted, smiling as his eyes followed her across the room, unaware that Frank was watching.

_Seems H has an extra twinkle in his eye this morning for his ballistic expert, _Frank thought as he filed the scene in his memory.

"H, I heard from the chief before I left last night, that due to budget reductions, you and I are going to have to drive to Atlanta to that blasted conference, instead of flying. Means two additional days tacked on just for getting there and back. Doesn't that just make your day?"

Calleigh joined them, sitting down across the table from Frank. "Wow, that's what, over 600 miles?" She remarked as she looked over at Horatio, trying to keep her expression normal.

"About that Sweetheart," Horatio answered as he stood and joined them at the table, smiling as his eyes locked with hers for a second. Turning to face Frank Horatio offered, "I'll see what I can do Frank, maybe I can convince them to look harder for some travel funds."

"That'd be great H. I don't particularly relish a road trip."

Soon, they were joined by the rest of the team and they changed into work mode discussing the Pelican case while enjoying coffee, going over what evidence had been recovered so far. Eventually, each team member went to their respective labs to pick up where they'd stopped the evening before.

Later that morning, Horatio, ensconced in his office, his full attention focused on the computer screen in front of him, jumped slightly when there was a knock on his open door.

Calleigh entered, "I have the completed ballistics report on the bullets from the hanger shooting yesterday," she announced as she approached his desk, "and something interesting showed up," sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

Horatio accepted the folder from her hand and opened it as he glanced at the results of her report. "And what would that be?"

Her smile faded as her expression grew serious, "There is a gun, therefore a shooter, unaccounted for. I found bullets and casings from a Russian made Kalashnikov automatic rifle, an AK-200 to be exact. It boasts a 60 round capacity magazine. It's one of the latest, just produced in 2011."

Horatio looked up from the report and remarked, "So, one of the shooters escaped. No doubt he made a b-line for Miller to give him a heads up." Horatio remained quiet as he continued reading.

Closing the folder, Horatio quietly asked, as he gazed lovingly toward her, "How are you this morning, Sweetheart?"

Smiling radiantly at him, Calleigh answered, "Better than I've felt in a long time." Horatio grinned sheepishly at her.

"How about…you come to dinner at my place tonight? Grilled steaks sound good?"

"Sounds scrumptious! Should I assume that…," hesitating, looking behind her at the open door and then turning back to him, as she lowered her voice, "I might need an overnight bag?"

Smiling amorously, he answered, "I think that would be a correct assumption."

Horatio had no sooner answered her question before Frank knocked on the office door and walked in. Noticing Calleigh he began, "Sorry H, don't mean to intrude, but after digging into Miller's construction business, I've found out some interesting information that I thought you'd like to know."

The detective sat down in the chair next to Calleigh and started telling them, "Pelican Construction came close to filing for bankruptcy two years ago, but then suddenly made a turn around and became lucrative in a few short months."

"That is interesting," Horatio remarked.

"Also, I checked the flight log of those jets of his and found out both planes have flown just recently, and a few times Miller himself has been aboard. Care to guess where one of the destinations has been?"

Calleigh spoke up, "Don't tell us - Haiti?"

"Bingo, twice last month even."

Horatio sat quietly absorbing the information. Giving Horatio time to digest the findings, Frank asked, "What are you thinking H?"

Straightening up in his chair, Horatio looked at both Calleigh and Frank and replied, "I don't want to get him on a petty thing like obstruction, with his lawyers he'd get out of it. I want to catch him dead to rights with his hand in the drug trade. I want to get Murphy, in A/V, to prepare an Internet ready camera that can be placed outside of Pelican's building. I'll assign someone to monitor it for visiting known drug dealers."

"Ryan would be a good person to place it and monitor," Calleigh suggested.

"I agree. Calleigh, would you tell Ryan of the plan and talk to Murphy about what we need?"

"Sure. I'll go down to A/V right now and get everything started. See ya later." Stopping at the door, she turned and gave Horatio a wink since Frank's back was to her. Horatio smiled in return.

Frank watched Horatio and piped up, "You sure seem damn happy lately. Mind telling me what's changed with you? - 'cause I sure need some of it, whatever it is!"

Horatio's smile suddenly disappeared and he began to stammer; quickly looking down at the ballistics file, he began flipping through the report, "Uh…don't know what you're talking about my friend."

"Huh," Frank grunted skeptically as he stood. "I'll go help my favorite dust monkey get set up."

"Oh and Frank…talk to your people out on the streets, see if someone around town is using the latest Russian made assault rifle, an AK-200 to be exact. It seems the user of one got out of the hanger yesterday, undetected."

"Sure H. Bet he gave Miller an earful before we got to him."

"Oh, I'm sure," Horatio replied with raised eyebrows.

The big man walked out and Horatio closed the folder and sighed, leaning back into his chair he thought, _it's going to be difficult keeping our relationship from Frank. He'll keep picking until he finds out what's going on. He's as curious as a damn cat._

Every night, Horatio and Calleigh were together, either at his house or at hers. Then all too soon it was the evening before he and Frank were to leave for Atlanta. He'd not had any more success than Frank in convincing the department to fly them to the conference and so, it was going to be a road trip. Calleigh had parked her car in the garage, so when Frank came in the morning, he wouldn't see it and start asking questions.

After dinner, Horatio and Calleigh took their usual evening walk down the beach from his house. The tide was coming in; causing the waves to break onto the shore with some force, creating the most relaxing sound as far as Horatio was concerned. The moon was full and the cool breeze blowing off the ocean was refreshing.

Horatio could feel her press closer into his side as they walked causing him to ask, "Sweetheart, are you cold?"

"A little bit, but I can just keep hugging you and I'll be alright." Horatio smiled as he saw, with help from the moonlight, the most loving expression on her face when she looked up at him. He pulled her closer with his arm which was wrapped around her shoulders, then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss while they kept strolling.

The next morning, Horatio was up a little before five getting his shower and a shave. He didn't disturb Calleigh for a while, letting her sleep a little longer before she had to get up and go to the lab. Frank was picking him up at six and they would then be on the road to Atlanta. Having finished getting ready and with everything packed in his suitcase, he sat down on the bed beside Calleigh and smiled as he watched her sleeping. _She's sleeping so well, I hate to wake her up._

"Sweetheart, time to wake up," he softly called as he gently rubbed her arm.

Opening her eyes she noticed him already dressed, and quickly sat up asking, "What time is it?"

"A quarter before six. Frank will be here in a minute and I wanted to make sure you were awake before I left."

Throwing back the cover, she yawned and sleepily said, "Thank you for waking me Handsome. I wanted to see you off. Good morning!"

"Good morning Calleigh," They stood and Horatio took her in his arms, giving her a warm hug as he softly said, "You know, I'm missing you already." Leaning back and tenderly brushing her hair away from her face he resumed, "How am I going to stand being away from you for five days?"

"I feel the same way Horatio, but we can stay in touch by phone."

"I'll call you everyday Sweetheart and I want you to call me anytime you need me."

"Hmm, that might pose a problem," she teased, smiling, "because I need you all the time."

Horatio quickly leaned down, boldly capturing her lips in a searing, deeply passionate kiss and after they broke apart, he whispered, "I love you Calleigh," before kissing her again.

Her voice weak from the strong display of passion, she replied when they stopped for the final time, "I love you Horatio. Please...be careful."

He smiled, "We will."

The doorbell rang and he picked up his bag. "Bye Sweetheart, I'll call you tonight when we get there, if not before."

He stopped at the door, turning back to her with a smile, "Coffee's hot and waiting in the kitchen." And with that, he walked out of the bedroom. Calleigh sat back down on the bed as she heard the front door close already feeling the loneliness of his absence.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 3**

Horatio and Frank been driving for six and a half hours and were finally approaching the Georgia/Florida state line. From the start, they'd decided to divide the drive in two hour shifts, that way neither of them would be so tired after they arrived in Atlanta.

In Valdosta, Georgia they'd changed driving shifts, filled up with gas and even had taken a little time to go inside the large convenience/gas type store to grab a quick bite. As they waited on a couple of sandwiches to be made and coffee, the man behind the counter began making small talk.

"Where y'all headed, if I might ask?"

Frank thought it was a harmless question so he answered, "Atlanta".

"Oh then, I need to tell you; when you get a little ways out of Valdosta, you're gonna see detour signs, directing you to a county road. After going a few miles on that road, you'll get back to 75 just below the Adel community. It'll eat up your time a little, but the scenery will be a lot better. Here ya go one, pastrami on rye and one turkey and ham on wheat. Anything else for y'all?"

"Believe you have us fixed up," Horatio answered.

"Alright, that'll be eleven seventy five for two sandwiches and two coffees," the man remarked.

Horatio gave the man the money as he informed the clerk, "We will need a receipt please."

"Must be business travel y'all doin' today, need'n a receipt an all."

Neither Frank nor Horatio replied as the man handed Horatio the receipt.

"Y'all have a good trip now." They acknowledged his well wishes and sat down at a small table near the large window facing out the front of the store. They were so involved with ordering their meal, that neither noticed the two men who came into the store a couple of minutes after them and busied themselves, as if searching the aisles for something, while keeping an eye on the diners.

Between bites, Frank glanced out the window before asking, "Horatio, you may tell me to mind my own business, but what's turned you into a happier person lately? I mean, you haven't glared at anyone, or threatened to chew'em out or nothing like that."

Horatio chuckled and then his expression turned serious as he hesitated a few moments, debating as to whether he wanted to answer. Thinking it could be useful having someone else know of his and Calleigh's relationship, he decided to go ahead and tell Frank. _It wouldn't be too much longer before he'd figure out what's going on anyway – after all, the man is a detective and a damn good one. Frank's a good guy and he's the only one I'd trust. He's not one to go around blabbing everybody's business._

Taking a long sip of his hot coffee before beginning, Horatio calmly stated, "Frank, what I'm about to tell you is private. It doesn't need to be spread around and I'm confident you won't…"

"Your secret will be safe with me Horatio – you know that."

Horatio nodded his head in agreement before sitting up and resting his weight on his forearms on the table. "Calleigh and I are seeing each other."

Frank slapped the table and leaned back, loudly exclaiming, "HOT DAMN, I knew there was something going on between you two." Noticing Horatio cringe with the outburst, Frank lowered his voice and said, "Congratulations – how long?"

"A short time – only a few days actually. I don't have to tell you that this would be frowned upon by IAB if news of us got out."

"You have my word H; this will stay with me. Hey man, I'm happy for both of you. I've wondered for years why neither one of you acted on your obvious feelings for each other."

"Are you telling me we've been that transparent?" Horatio asked a little taken aback by his friend's statement.

"Well, yeah ya have, but nobody could ever determine if anything was going on for sure. Now…"

"Yes, now. We've acted on our feelings, but have agreed to just see where it goes. You know I'm about twelve years older than her…she may get tired of being with an older guy one day."

Frank laughed heartily at his friend's statement, "Calleigh? I don't think so. She's a very determined lady and I know she wants you."

Horatio immediately gave his friend a puzzled look, taken completely aback by this revelation; he quickly deliberated silently in his mind if he really wanted to find out _how_ Frank knew _what_ Calleigh wanted. Deciding he might as well take the bait, he finally asked,

"And just how do you know this?"

Frank suddenly squirmed in his chair. _Damn, me and my big mouth. I can't betray Calleigh's confidence in me, she'd shoot me dead as a hammer if she ever found out I'd told H about her confiding in me a while back, concerning her feelings for him._

"Uh, I didn't really know for sure H; just scuttlebutt around the lab's all," nervously trying to cover his tracks.

Horatio stared at the big man, noticing his nervousness and thought, _I think his knowledge is more than just scuttlebutt, but I won't press him. _

Finishing his coffee, Horatio asked, "Ready to get started?"

"Yeah, that'll work." _Anything to get out of this conversation, _Frank thought.

It was Frank's shift to take over driving and after they'd gone just a couple of miles out of Valdosta; they saw the detour signs, just as the clerk had told them. Frank followed the signs and took the exit off of the Interstate. The county road was in good condition; the only problem was that it happened to be a two-lane.

"Guess we'll enjoy the scenic route for a while," Frank chimed up.

The road was smooth and they were meeting very little traffic so, Horatio turned his attention to the scenery outside of the passenger window as he scanned the rolling hills, mostly farmland, mixed with sections of woods and allowed his mind to drift into thoughts about Calleigh. _The last few days, and nights, have been the most wonderful of my life. She's an amazing woman. What took us so long to act on our feelings?_ He shook his head slightly, with disbelief at his last thought.

The last time he had called her was when they were in the north central portion of Florida, just above Gainesville making a restroom stop, and was happy to learn that the camera in front of Pelican had already recorded a visit from a known drug dealer. But, what had made him even happier was the opportunity of hearing her sweet Southern drawl telling him how much she already missed him. He'd told her the same before Frank had walked up during the conversation. When he signed off, he assured her that he'd call her after they got settled at the hotel later that evening.

The drive was going smoothly through the Georgia countryside. As they approached a blind curve that would take them in a more northwesterly direction, a large SUV travelling in the opposite direction suddenly drifted severely over the yellow line onto their side. It took a few seconds for Frank to realize what was happening, having been lulled by the passing countryside, but when he heard Horatio's voice scream he took evasive action, but it was too late.

"FRANK" Horatio screamed as he prepared for the impact. The impact was hard. Horatio felt the seatbelt straining against his chest, his body being pulled forward, but then at one point, restraint slammed him back into the seat. Everything outside of the car was spinning, like he was on a ride at a carnival and then the last thing he remembered was Frank shouting out an expletive. The big SUV spun their unmarked sedan to the shoulder before it spiraled violently over the steep embankment, rolling haphazardly to the bottom of a ravine before coming to an abrupt stop. The SUV stayed on the highway and the driver quickly stopped and got out and stumbled, more than walked over to the side where the car had rolled out of sight into brush and began shaking. _I can't report this…if I'm caught on this, it'll be my third DUI. I'll do time. Maybe they're dead…not suffering._ Noticing the approaching car, the drunken man quickly climbed back into his vehicle and continued on his way. The two men, who'd been following Frank and Horatio since leaving Miami, drove to the point where they'd witnessed the sedan leaving the road.

Standing at the edge of the shoulder, looking down into the ravine, one man asked the other, "What'll we do now?"

The other man shrugged, and then answered with a smile, "Now that some guy took care of this part for us, we find our way down there and make sure those two are dead. If they're not from the wreck, we'll finish them off. The boss wants Caine off his back and we're going to carry out orders."

They walked back to their car and moved it off the highway, parking it behind some trees and then began walking back to find a way down to the bottom of the ravine, one carrying an AK-200 assault rifle, and both were armed with automatic pistols.

Frank began to regain consciousness. At first, everything seemed fuzzy, but as he lay there, his mind became aware that it felt as if his right arm was in a vice grip. Opening his eyes slightly, he felt something warm begin to run into his left eye; reaching up and wiping where he felt the warmth; he pulled his hand back down and looked at it – blood! He felt the darkness threatening to engulf him again, but managed to remain conscious and shift his body to where he could find out what was holding his arm. Slowly remembering he was in a car with Horatio, he turned his head gingerly to the right and his breath caught at the horrible sight; Horatio was motionless, his body, still in the grip of the seatbelt, while his head lolled against the passenger window. Fear overtook Frank's thinking when he noticed blood on the shattered passenger window glass…_H can't be dead…God please no._

Frank, anxious to get to Horatio, discovered his arm was being held down by a piece of the middle console, and eased it out. After doing so, excruciating pain shot up his arm and into his shoulder causing him to moan loudly._ Damn, I think it's broken._ He leaned back against the damaged seat, the pain having caused him to break out into a cold sweat and his stomach felt queasy, but he said to himself; _just get your breathing even Tripp, everything else will pass._ Hoping to find that the noise had aroused Horatio; he glanced over at his friend again and sadly realized there had been no change.

Gingerly holding his arm close to his body, Frank pulled up using his left hand to help himself get closer to Horatio.

Reaching out with his left hand, grabbing Horatio's arm he called, "Horatio…Horatio, argh," the move shot more pain up his right arm, "…wake…up." No response. Sagging back down into the driver's seat, for a minute before mustering up the energy to try and move even closer, Frank looked over at Horatio and was afraid of what he was about to find out. After slowly shifting his body around, and with a shaky hand, he reached over and pressed his fingers against Horatio's neck, praying he'd find a pulse.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 4**

Frank let out a sigh of relief. He felt a pulse in Horatio's neck. Reaching over, Frank unlatched his friend's seatbelt; the movement caused a low groan to emanate from Horatio's throat. _Music to my ears, _Frank sighed to himself.

He leaned over the redhead now and called, "Horatio…can you hear me?"

Horatio's eyes began to flutter as his head slowly moved toward the direction of Frank's voice. "Frank…," Horatio rasped. "What…what happened?"

"H we were in an accident. Where are you hurt?"

Frank watched as Horatio slowly began to move, first shifting his body slightly, but that small action caused him to quickly grab his right side with his other hand, immediately clenching his teeth from the pain as his breath escaped involuntarily accompanied by a deep groan.

"Broken…ribs…right side," Horatio weakly said between short, choppy breaths. He raised his left hand to his head and then slumped back against the door, his hand struggling with his jacket as he attempted to reach inside the breast pocket while with a rough voice he barely uttered, "Get…my cell…" then slipped back into darkness.

Frank blew out a strong breath and laid his head back on the seat. _I've got to get us some help._ Pulling out his cell phone, he pushed a speed dial number before noticing the 'no service' message on the screen. "Damn," he muttered when he saw the screen.

Pushing himself back up, he pulled on the door handle and pushed against the door as hard as he could trying to make it open, but it wouldn't budge. Realizing the only way out was through the gaping hole where the windshield had been, with all the strength he could manage, he pulled himself through the large opening. _Thank God for safety glass. _Once out of the car and onto the hood, or what little was left of it, he looked around and found the car had fallen into a thicket of tall brush_. At least the car's right-side up, thank God for that._

Carefully climbing down off of the car, Frank pushed his way out of the bushes only to realize that they were surrounded by dirt walls on three sides. Turning and looking up at the steep banks he wasn't sure which side the car had rolled down, still being disoriented from the accident. They were in what looked like a ravine and two of the walls had damage, from either their car or past accidents. Besides, he knew he was not in any condition to climb up for help. Suddenly he felt weak, as if he was going to pass out. He fell to his knees, but never actually lost consciousness, keeping himself upright with the support of his left arm. After a moment, he re-gathered his thoughts and remembered his cell phone now that he was out of the car; and hoped he'd have service. Almost crawling to a nearby tree to sit down against it to rest, he looked at his phone and saw the same message, 'no service'.

"Damn boonies…." He snarled.

After a few minutes, Frank heard a noise and then noticed Horatio pushing his way out of the bushes surrounding the car, stumbling as he walked toward him. Horatio stopped beside him, still on his feet and leaned against the tree.

"I tried to call out…there's no service," Frank told him in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, I tried too. We've got…um…" trying to stay focused even though the pain in his head was tremendous, Horatio continued, "we've got to get out of this gully before our phones will work."

Frank wondered how far either of them could walk in their condition.

Horatio glanced up the dirt walls surrounding them as far as he could before his vision began to swim,

"We need to get going. It'll be getting dark soon considering the thickness of the woods," gazing toward the open end of the gully after making the comment.

Frank got to his feet and they began to walk. Only covering about a hundred yards before Horatio gasped and stopped, holding his head while he leaned against a large pine tree.

"I'm sorry…I've got to stop," he rasped as he lowered his head and eased down to rest on the ground.

As Horatio and Frank rested, the other men had found their way to the bottom of the ravine. "If I see a snake, I'm outta here!" Jared told Roscoe as they stepped over numerous downed trees continuing their mission of finding the two policemen.

Roscoe stopped and glared at the slender, sniveling young man responding, "I'd take my chances with a snake rather than Miller if we come up empty handed. Quit your whining we're probably not far from them now."

Thinking he heard voices in the distance, Horatio opened his eyes and quickly realized his vision was still somewhat fuzzy so, he rubbed his eyes gently in an attempt to help clear it. He glanced over at Frank who had sat down against a large rock and the big man had his eyes closed, resting his head. Horatio turned back around and watched for any movement through the trees. Then he saw them; a slender young man accompanied by a larger, older bulkier man. Horatio was just about to call out for help when he noticed the large man was carrying something like a rifle. Blinking rapidly, he suddenly made out the form of an assault rifle and then realized the men were headed in the direction of their wrecked car.

Giving them time to get out of range, he turned to Frank and with a low voice said, "Frank, we need to move on. Two men, one with an assault rifle are headed for our car."

Frank stared at his friend and got to his feet as quickly as possible. "Who in the hell would be out here?"

"I don't know…but I've got a feeling they're not here to help."

Roscoe slowly eased up to the hole in the bushes, able to make out the sedan. Weapon at the ready, he glanced inside at the car's broken, disheveled interior through the driver's side window. The car was empty, but he noticed blood on the passenger window.

"Shit, they're not here!" He loudly exclaimed. "C'mon, they can't be far. They've got to be hurting after a ride like that. We can't let them make it out of here."

Horatio knew it was only a matter of time before the two men would find them. He and Frank had to outthink them. It was their only chance. The injured men stopped to rest for a minute once again. Horatio began looking around to locate a better vantage point.

Roscoe figured the two men would stay more to the left, hoping to find their way back to the road so that's the direction he and Jared began running. Figuring they'd gone about a half a mile when he motioned to stop, Roscoe couldn't believe they'd not found them by now.

As Roscoe slowed his walking, he turned to Jared and quietly said, "Keep your eyes and ears open. They've got to be close." The two men spread out slightly as they quietly and cautiously began easing through the trees.

Frank saw the movement about twenty-five yards out and alerted Horatio with a hand signal. Horatio had decided that Frank would stay behind him in a more elevated position and be his eyes. They'd found a hillside that contained a few large downed trees, large enough for Frank to be covered. Since Frank could not shoot too well left-handed, it was going to be up to Horatio to defend them against the two men, if turned out they were there for the wrong intentions. Horatio had taken cover behind a large pine tree with his 9mm at the ready.

Horatio saw the two men and let them get beyond him before he stepped out from behind the tree and called, "Hey, we need some help."

Roscoe turned immediately toward Horatio and smiled. "What's your problem," he called out as he slowly walked toward the redhead, his finger moving into position on the trigger of the assault weapon. Jared, a little more hesitant about approaching the Lieutenant, bringing to mind about the stories he'd heard of how smart the man was. Figuring the cop had a trick up his sleeve; the young man hesitated and stayed put where he'd stopped.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the big assault rifle being pulled up and pointed in Horatio's direction. Knowing he only had one chance, and that was to fire first, Horatio blinked rapidly when saw the movements of the man, signifying that he was planning on killing him and Frank. Horatio fired almost at the same time as Roscoe. Horatio's bullet hitting its mark, dead center of the man's chest, causing him to spew a barrage of bullets everywhere as the impact of Horatio's bullet caused his finger to tightly grip the trigger on the assault rifle.

Horatio felt a burning pain in his arm as the impact spun him around causing him to hit the ground hard. Frank seeing his friend go down stood up and began firing his gun with his left hand. None of his shots were accurate though and a scared Jared returned fire, his bullet hitting Frank in his upper left chest. Frank feeling the impact, looked down at his chest in shock before collapsing. Jared turned and began running when he heard voices approaching.

Horatio and Frank in walking away from their wrecked car had unknowingly walked onto part of the Moody Air Force Base training facility; a base that specialized in rescuing downed pilots. A small group of airmen had been completing their afternoon rescue exercise when they heard the gunfire and had quickly made their way to the area to investigate.

Forcing his body to move, Horatio pushed up off the ground and searched the area for the shooters, not spotting anyone, he turned his attention to where Frank had taken cover and what he saw made his heart stop. Frank was lying prone on the ground.

"Frank…" Horatio whispered. Horatio, his gait wobbly, walked as quickly as he could to his friend and fell down on his knees beside him. Quickly noticing the large amount of blood gushing from the wound in Frank's chest, Horatio quickly struggled to pull his coat off. Then he wadded it and pressed it into the wound and applied pressure to help stem the flow of blood. Through his haze, Horatio knew if Frank didn't get help soon, he would die. _Why didn't you stay down Francis? _Horatio then reached over and eased the gun out of Frank's left hand, fighting off the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him.

Thinking he was hallucinating, Horatio heard a man's voice call out to him, "Sir, what happened here?" Slowly raising his head, Horatio saw three men approaching dressed in military fatigues.

Redirecting his gaze back on Frank, Horatio whispered, "Hang on friend, I think we're getting some help."

It felt as if he were fighting through a thick fog. Through an opening ahead, he could see bright light. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, Horatio mumbled, "The…gun. Calleigh…needs…call her."

The nurse smiled and checked the IV lines running into her patient's arm, "We've called someone from your department Lieutenant and they're on their way. You just rest, and you'll be alright."

Horatio felt himself drifting back into the fog, but in his mind, the picture of Frank lying bleeding on the ground took over his memory and he called out, "Frank…"

As the plane descended into Valdosta, Georgia, Calleigh was pushing down the apprehension of what she was going to find out about Horatio's and Frank's conditions. They couldn't tell her much last night. She tried to relax, but the memory of that phone call in the middle of the night, last night, quickly flooded her thoughts.

Before the call ever came, she knew something was wrong because Horatio had not called as he had assured her he would. She had been wide awake when the call came; remembering now, how her heart had jumped in her chest when she saw Horatio's name on the screen of her phone. Then that horrible moment when her breath had caught when the caller was not Horatio, but a state trooper in Valdosta, Georgia.

Getting out of her rental car, Calleigh walked quickly through the door of the large building at the admission's entrance, just as the doctor had instructed when she'd called the hospital this morning. From there, he had assured her the staff would page him so he could meet with her and tell her about Horatio's injuries and condition.

"Hi I'm Calleigh Duquesne," introducing herself to the nurse behind the desk. "Can you page Dr. Thrombill? He's expecting me."

Calleigh had to only wait five minutes before a short, but kind faced, older doctor walked up to her.

"Ms. Duquesne?"

"Yes. Dr. Thrombill?" The doctor nodded his head.

"Please, let's move to a consulting room," he added as he motioned toward a door.

After sitting down, the doctor looked up at Calleigh from a chart in his hands. "I just came from examining Mr. Caine. He's slowly drifting back to complete consciousness and his vital signs are much improved today. I think last night; he was in shock over his friend's injury. Although he, himself sustained a couple of broken ribs, a concussion and numerous deep bruises, presumably from the car accident, along with a gunshot wound in his upper left arm, none of these injuries are life threatening."

Calleigh hung her head in her hand in relief. "Thank God," she whispered. Looking back at the doctor she asked, "Can you tell me about Frank Tripp's condition?"

"I'm not handling his case; a…uh," the doctor paused looking down at his notes, "Doctor Brown is overseeing his condition, but I can tell you that Mr. Tripp is in ICU after emergency surgery. Are you family for him as well?" The doctor asked looking slightly bewildered.

"Right now, I am. He's single, but his girlfriend will arrive tomorrow. He and I are work colleagues." The doctor nodded his head in understanding.

"I can have Dr. Brown come by Mr. Caine's room and discuss your friend's condition with you in more detail. I'll page him after we finish."

"Thank you. How long will Horatio be in the hospital?"

"If he continues as well as he's doing now, I'd say just a couple of nights. I could release him sooner if you lived nearby, but to fly back to Miami, he needs to stay a little longer before I can allow that." Calleigh nodded her head that she understood.

"Can I see him?"

"Oh yes, you sure can. I think you will help him Ms. Duquesne. Ever since he began drifting back to consciousness this morning, he has been asking for you," Doctor Thrombill smiled.

Calleigh eased the large door to the room open and saw Horatio lying in the bed, shirtless with bandages wrapped around his torso and a bandage on the right side of his head and arm. His eyes were closed and she detected his light breathing, as she moved closer, signifying he was asleep.

As quietly as she could, she pulled a chair to the side of his bed, but before sitting down, she leaned over him and softly kissed his forehead. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks as she observed how vulnerable he appeared, but the tears were also in relief from knowing his injuries could have been so much worse.

With her touch, Horatio stirred. Gradually opening his eyes, he saw her leaning over him and smiled as he whispered, "I was hoping...you'd be the one that came."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 5**

"Of course I would come. No one was going to tell me I couldn't. As far as the chief knows, I came not only to check on you and Frank, but to retrieve the assault rifle used in the attack against you." Calleigh gently sat down on the bed, careful not to press against Horatio's side.

"When you didn't call last night…I was so scared. As it turned out, my fears were warranted. But, the worst part was when the state trooper called me from your phone."

Horatio smiled as he softly whispered, "I'm alright Sweetheart," gesturing with open arms for her to let him embrace her. He longed to feel her next to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Calleigh." As she felt his arms wrap around her, she knew she would always want his love and it frightened her to think how close she came to loosing him. When she accidently made light contact with his ribs, he stifled a groan, not wanting to alarm her. _She feels wonderful_. _She's all the medicine I need._

Enjoying the much needed embrace for a few minutes, he turned his head and then tenderly kissed her cheek that pressed against his, softly commenting, "All I remember was thinking about you before…." But this time he couldn't stop the involuntary groan that escaped his lips and his body stiffened in reaction to a sudden shot of pain that radiated through his chest.

Calleigh quickly lifted herself off of his body, bracing herself with her hands on the bed on either side of him. With alarm very evident in her voice she gasped, "I'm so sorry Horatio, I hurt you."

"You didn't Sweetheart; in fact…you felt, wonderful," he whispered as his lips curved into a slight smile while he gently rubbed her arm in his attempt to reassure her, as the intense pain subsided.

"Um, have you heard...how Frank is doing?"

"They operated on him, I don't know any more than that, but we can ask his doctor. He's supposed to come by here to talk to me about his condition. Linda will be here tomorrow. She really wanted to come with me, but said she had to get things situated at work before leaving Miami. She's planning to stay with Frank for however long it takes to get him back home." Horatio swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

Horatio thought he'd better let Calleigh know, "Frank knows about us. I told him before the accident; and as I figured, he'd already picked up that something was going on between us. Our secret will be safe – he's a good guy."

"It probably is good to confide in him. Who knows, we might need his help sometime," Calleigh smiled replying and then realized Horatio still had his eyes closed. _He looks so haggard_, she thought as she lovingly caressed his cheek.

Opening his eyes he asked, "Sweetheart, would you help me? I have to see him."

"Horatio, I don't think that would be the best thing for you to do right now. You should rest."

"Calleigh, I _need_ to see how he's really doing…I've got to." He began pushing the sheet back, and suddenly felt very grateful after realizing he had on pajama bottoms instead of a hospital gown. Then he slid his left leg over the side of the bed. With every movement there was pain, but he was determined it wasn't going to stop him.

"Wait Horatio; let me get over on that side of the bed and help, if you're determined to do this."

Calleigh made sure his IV line didn't get pulled and then helped him to sit up. She saw the unmistakable evidence of pain that reflected in his expression with every move, even though she knew he was making every attempt to hide it from her.

"Just sit there. DON'T try to get up on your own," she ordered. "I'm going out in the hall and see if I can find a nurse to help get a shirt on you and to commandeer a wheel chair."

"A _wheel chair_?" Horatio asked in an incredulous tone of voice, cringing at the thought.

Calleigh turned around and stopped after walking just a few feet, answering in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes macho man, a wheel chair. You didn't think you were going to walk did you?" Taking note of his sheepish expression at the moment, she realized that's exactly what he had planned to do.

"You did." Her expression was one that told him she wasn't giving him a choice as she continued, "Well, if you want my help mister, it's going to be with a wheel chair," she stood with her arms crossed waiting for her offer to sink into his hard head.

He glanced up, noticing her no nonsense countenance, he hung his head with defeat very obvious in his tone, "You win; go get a wheel chair."

Calleigh had found out Frank's room number from the nurse on Horatio's floor, discovering that he was just over on the next hall. Entering the room, Calleigh pushed Horatio close to Frank's bed. Horatio looked at his friend, then down at his lap, as the anger began to permeate his thinking. It hurt him deeply to see the big man incapacitated - _such an abnormal sight, and one I never want to see again._ Frank had always escaped serious injury during his career, but now, Horatio felt it was his fault that his best friend was hurt.

Frank heard someone in the room and opened his eyes, he saw Horatio in a wheel chair with Calleigh behind him.

Calleigh stepped closer to the bed then leaned over and gave Frank a quick kiss on his cheek as she said, "Hey Frank. I'm so sorry this happened. Can I get you anything?" He smiled as he responded,

"I'm ok Cal. Take a lot more than this to put me down for long. Man, y'all are a sight for sore eyes! How ya doin Horatio?" Frank teased, but in a quieter voice than normal.

"I'm good Frank, how about you?"

Eying his friend, Frank saw the dark bruises on his face and head and thought, _you sure have looked better my friend_.

"Well, they tell me I had one hell of night, and this morning hasn't been too great…but I'm starting to feel better this afternoon. Just feels like a mule has kicked me in my chest. What happened…to the two bozos…that did all this?"

"I know one is dead. I don't know what happened to the other one, but I plan to find out soon."

"You getting out?" Frank asked somewhat astonished.

"If I can convince my doctor, I am," he looked up and saw the shocked look on Calleigh's face, "if not today, definitely tomorrow. I need to pay a visit to the sheriff's department and get brought up to date about what's going on."

Calleigh interjected, "Horatio, you'll do no such thing. Your doctor said two days and…"

"Sweetheart, I just have a couple of cracked ribs and a bump on my head. Even the gunshot wound is nothing…I'm fine. I need to follow up on what happened and I can't do that in here."

"Horatio…" she hesitated, realizing now he was giving her his famous stare. "You are the most stubborn man!" she huffed.

Frank smiled and watched as the couple bickered about Horatio's plans. _Oh yeah, they're in love. Better get used to this Calleigh, H is one tough SOB and once he gets a plan in his head, well you know how he is._

Frank's doctor stepped through the door and saw the blonde, who his colleague had told him requested an update on Sargent Tripp.

"Here you are. I stopped by Lieutenant Caine's room and the nurse told me that I'd find you here…. It seems that Mr. Tripp is one lucky man." The doctor began explaining the outcome of Frank's injuries.

Calleigh stayed in the room with Horatio that night and then early the next morning his doctor came by making his rounds.

"How are you this morning Lieutenant? Ms. Duquesne." Dr. Thrombill asked cheerfully, smiling at Calleigh.

"Better doctor. I really don't think I need to be in here." Horatio replied.

The doctor grunted as he looked over Horatio's chart in his hands. "Seems you had a good night, any severe pain?" Asking as he placed the chart on the tray and began giving Horatio an exam. Calleigh sat down in the chair closest to the bed as the doctor began pressing on Horatio's midsection.

"No. Doctor, I need to…" Horatio clenched his teeth suddenly from the pain that gripped him when the doctor pressed on his abdomen.

"Um-hmm, just as I thought, still tender where the seat belt pressed into your body. Well, let's see what a CT scan shows this morning before talking about being released, shall we?"

Later that morning, Horatio was returned to his room from the tests and Calleigh had just completed her call to the lab back in Miami when the orderlies rolled the bed in.

Standing up from the sofa, she walked over to Horatio after the orderlies had left and in trying to brighten his mood she said,

"Just talked to Eric, everything is fine at the lab. They have a couple of new cases today, but they're not too complicated. He said everyone there wanted him to let you know that they are thinking of you and Frank and hope to see you both soon."

"That's good. I appreciate their concern." He turned silent and focused on Calleigh.

"Sweetheart, you need to go back to Miami. If that other man is still around here, I don't want you to get involved in this."

"I'm staying right here. The team will be fine and the chief gave me the rest of the week to come up here and find out what's going on. Besides, I'm not going to leave you alone to face whatever."

The door suddenly opened and Dr. Thrombill walked in with the results from the scans.

"Your tests came back normal, but that doesn't mean you're in the clear, just yet. A head injury can cause problems days later. That is the injury that most concerns me. Your ribs will heal with time, probably in a couple of weeks you'll notice improvement. The rest of your problem is just deep tissue bruising from the car accident and those will heal in time as well, but you will feel the effects for quite a while. If I release you, when do you plan to fly back to Miami?"

Horatio, encouraged by the fact the doctor was considering letting him out replied, "Not for at least a couple of days."

"Good, because the difference in air pressure would be detrimental to your concussion." The doctor then turned to Calleigh, "Ms. Duquesne, I assume you will be with Lieutenant Caine once he leaves the hospital?"

"Yes sir, I will be with him constantly," answering as she and Horatio shared a smile while holding hands.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake," Dr. Thrombill gave Horatio a stern look as he resumed, "I'm signing your discharge papers, but there are certain symptoms I want to describe to both of you to watch for."

It took a little longer for Horatio to ease his bruised body down into the car, but he was grateful to be out of the hospital. He'd always detested the places; the sterile atmosphere was depressing. Often wondering why the places bothered him so; he could only assume it was from his childhood.

Breaking Horatio's thoughts, Calleigh commented, "We've got a room at a motel, courtesy of the department. We could go there and you could rest for a while."

"We'll go later Sweetheart. First we need to go by the sheriff's department. I want to examine any evidence found and I'd like for you to test that rifle, hopefully they have it." As she drove, she couldn't help but wonder if this was a mistake – Horatio being released early, for she knew all too well how he pushes himself. Her concentration so focused on Horatio, she failed to notice the small car pull out of the hospital parking lot behind them.

Arriving at the sheriff's department, they walked in and Horatio asked for the person in charge of the accident two days ago out on county road 14. Soon, a fairly young chief deputy walked out and greeted them and invited them into his office.

"I must say," Chief Deputy Donell began, "I'm a little surprised to see you walking about Lieutenant considering the condition of your car after the accident. That bank was about a 200 foot drop y'all rolled down." Calleigh shuddered listening to the description of the accident.

As Horatio sat and listened to the young man tell of their investigation, he was pleasantly surprised with the attention to detail this department seem to exhibit. They had bagged all visible evidence found at both the accident site and where the shooting had occurred. He admitted that the second man got away, but they had already identified the dead shooter as being Roscoe Bredloe from Miami, which piqued their interest. But, the most important item they had in their possession was the assault rifle. Horatio had wanted Calleigh to fire the gun and document the striations on the bullet to compare with the bullets recovered from the hanger. Before even learning the shooter was from Miami, Horatio had already considered a possible connection with the hanger incident a few days ago. They found the staff there, had already performed the test and all Calleigh had to do was send the results to the lab in Miami for comparison, which they did. Before leaving the sheriff's office, Eric had called to let them know they were a match.

A couple of hours later, Calleigh drove them from the restaurant, where they'd had dinner, to their motel. After helping Horatio inside their room, she realized the physical toll the afternoon had taken on him.

"Just sit down on the bed Handsome. I'll help you get undressed."

Horatio did as she suggested, then added, "I'm in desperate need of a shower." He smiled and tilted his head toward her, "Would you feel up to helping me?"

She smiled radiantly at him as she answered, "I believe I can manage that."

Once in the shower, Horatio couldn't stop his physical need for her. He sensed she wanted to give in, but was reluctant to do so, _probably afraid of hurting me._

"We can be careful Sweetheart, I want you so much…I need to feel you," he whispered between the mind blowing, passionate kisses they were exchanging.

A few minutes later, the release he felt as she called out his name, while her walls closed tight around his member, was well worth the protest of pain from his ribs. Unable to move for a few moments after a most powerful climax, the feeling of the warm water from the shower cascading down his back, only added to his soothed emotions.

Finally, Calleigh found the strength to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Never better, are you?" She nodded her head that she was. "I love you so much Calleigh," he managed to whisper into her ear, still too weak to move his head from beside hers.

Later, as they snuggled close in the bed, Calleigh looked up at him as her head lay on his left shoulder and whispered, "I love you. Please don't ever leave me."

Looking down into the most sparkling green eyes he'd ever seen, he answered, "Never Calleigh. I will love you the rest of my life."

Jared waited for a couple of hours, allowing the area to get quiet, to let traffic die down before slowly driving into the motel's parking lot. He'd watched from his car, while parked in a next door business's parking lot, as the redhead and blonde entered their room. He had been astonished watching the two together asking himself, how much luck can one man have? Now that he was cautiously exiting his car, watching for any sign of movement, he thought, _'bout time that redhead's luck runs out._

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 6**

As Calleigh emerged from the bathroom, she looked at the bed smiling taking in the sight of Horatio sound asleep. _Seems our 'shower' helped relax him._ _He needs several nights rest like this. _Abruptly, a slight noise from outside transfixed her full attention on the room's door. Realizing the sound was from someone tinkering with the lock, she reached for her .45 which was resting on the bedside table. With gun in hand, she walked to the dark corner of the room, parallel with the door, and waited. In a couple of minutes the door opened, light from the parking lot flooding into the room, just enough to make out the figure of a slender man. As he walked closer to the bed, she stepped out and shoved the cold, hard steel into the back of his neck.

"I think you have the wrong room. Put your hands up, _now!_"

Jared realized too late that the blonde was not in the bed beside the redhead. Slowly he did as asked as she snatched the gun from his raised left hand.

Calleigh's voice woke Horatio and when he turned over on his back; his eyes fell on the dark figure of a man standing close with his hands up in the air. Reaching out with his left hand, Horatio pushed the button to turn on the bedside light and the man standing in front of him, instantly erased all traces of sleep from his mind.

"I believe we have the pleasure of meeting Jared," Calleigh announced sarcastically.

Within minutes of the 911 call, Sheriff's deputies were swarming their room and the parking lot of the motel. Horatio was speaking with a Sargent, informing him of what had happened regarding the prior shooting involving Frank and himself. Jared, standing with handcuffs on his wrists, continued his arrogant attitude, not revealing much information as an officer questioned him off to the side.

Horatio watched the on-site interrogation and felt his anger grow towards the lowlife, thinking of what had happened to Frank, and his emotions were on the threshold of detonating. Calleigh sensed his struggle and stepped in front of him causing his attention to be diverted to her as she said,

"Horatio, I know what you're feeling right now, but we have to play this by the book if we want to nail him and if we're fortunate, connect Miller to all of this."

Suddenly, her words forced him to come to his senses. Horatio's eyes left hers and he shook his head slightly, turning his attention to the floor.

"I know," he softly responded in a strained voice.

"Lieutenant Caine," a booming voice interrupted Horatio and Calleigh's quiet exchange. Looking up, Horatio noticed Chief Deputy Tim Donell entering the room.

"Seems you found your man although this wasn't quite the way I thought it would happen," the man exclaimed stopping next to them. Taken aback momentarily when he realized it was obvious the couple were sharing the room, _must be nice to be able to fraternize with your subordinates, _the deputy thought. Recovering quickly from his thoughts he began, "We're going to get him out of here and take him down to be booked on breaking and entering along with attempted murder which will help us hold him without bail until more charges can be brought."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding and responded, "Thanks. We'll be down in the morning. I'd like to interview him if I may."

"Sure. I don't think there will be a problem with that, especially seeing how this actually started in Miami under your jurisdiction. Hope you both can get some sleep tonight. We'll see you tomorrow." The big man turned and spoke to the deputies as two of them escorted the intruder out the door to a waiting patrol car.

Horatio sat down heavily on the bed as Calleigh walked to the door and locked it. Turning she walked back to the bed and sat down next to Horatio. She looked down at his hand before picking it up and gently squeezing it, raising her eyes as she did, to look at him, then sighed before commenting,

"What a night, huh?"

"I'll say," he answered while focusing on their joined hands.

Noticing Horatio was still troubled she felt that she should do something to counter his darkening mood. Patting his thigh, she said, "C'mon, let's go back to bed. You're exhausted."

Calleigh motioned for him to lay his head on her chest, as they got back in bed to try and go back to sleep. Tenderly, she began to gently caress his temple, lightly running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Umm, Sweetheart your touch feels wonderful," Horatio softly mumbled. Calleigh lay there savoring the opportunity of just holding him, feeling the steady beat of his heart next to her chest as his body totally relaxed back into sleep.

The next morning Calleigh and Horatio walked into the Lowndes county Sheriff's office and were escorted to another office, that of Sheriff Watkins. They took some time talking with the Sheriff, bringing him up to date on what had transpired from the accident until last night since he had been out of town during the time. Horatio also shared his suspicions about the connection this man and his partner have with a suspected criminal back in Miami.

Chief Deputy Donell opened the Sheriff's door and announced, "Hughes is in the interrogation room Lieutenant. We're done with our interview for now, he's all yours. Just to give you a heads up, he didn't give us much info and I'm sure it's due to having been lawyered up, and with a high priced one at that." That tidbit of information caused Calleigh and Horatio to exchange glances.

Horatio slowly pushed up out of the chair, his ribs protesting with the movement. Before leaving he told Watkins, "Thank you for all of your department's help Sheriff, we won't keep your prisoner long."

"I hope you and Ms. Duquesne can get the information you're seeking. Let me know if I or anyone in my department can be of further help. Oh, and Ms. Duquesne, we'll have that assault rifle ready for travel, just call us a couple of hours before you leave and I'll have a deputy bring it to you."

"Thank you. We're planning on returning to Miami tomorrow morning, leaving here at ten. I'll give you a call."

Horatio and Calleigh walked into the interrogation room and saw the smug, slender young man leaning over toward his attorney listening to the man's advice. Calleigh sat down at the table across from the men, while Horatio took his regular posture – that of seemingly being uninterested, but listening as he stood a few feet away, back turned toward the table, fingering his sunglasses. As usual, Horatio's demeanor had the criminal on edge, exactly where the redhead wanted him.

After a few minutes of questioning Jared Hughes, Calleigh was coming up empty on getting the information that they desired, just as the chief deputy had warned. While Calleigh was an excellent interviewer, Horatio had had enough. He turned around, taking the few steps to Calleigh's side; remaining standing for an intimidating effect.

Horatio with a low voice, close to a growl began, "You shot a police officer. Do you know the consequences of doing that in this state?" He paused a few seconds to enhance the effect. "The chair; that's right…you fry, and while you wait for that, you'll be in Georgia's State Penitentiary, one of the worst…but…" Horatio took great pleasure watching the low-life squirm in his chair, "if you tell me what I want to know about Joe Miller, I'll recommend a life sentence in a little bit nicer place."_ A place where I have contacts that will help make your life miserable. _Calleigh was always impressed watching Horatio's tactics to weasel information out of the hardest of criminals; _he's definitely a master at his trade._

Now, Jared was nervous. He turned to his lawyer and then looked up at Horatio who stood absolutely still, smiling down at the young man, feeling that his words and posturing might be working.

Jared began with a shaky voice, "I'll tell you everything I know about Miller."

The lawyer grabbed his client's arm tightly and with a firm voice told him, "Don't do this. I can clear you of the charges they have against you. If you go through with this confession, you'll be putting yourself in grave danger." The lawyer was unable to really say what he wanted to in front of the police, but he knew Miller would see to it that Jared wouldn't live very long if he talked to the authorities.

"I'll tell you everything if you protect me; keep Miller and his goons off me. He's one mean son-of-a-bitch."

"I'll do what I can," was all Horatio would say. He had no intention of protecting the scum that shot Frank, but in order to gain the information, he would appear positive to the young man.

Jared began talking to Horatio and Calleigh while the lawyer excused himself under the guise he was no longer needed. Horatio knew the man couldn't wait to contact Miller about the turn of events. The young man revealed who Miller's contacts were in the Haitian mob; and locations in Miami where Miller stored the drug and gun shipments until he sold them. He divulged everything he knew. Calleigh recorded it all, having placed a digital recorder on the table at the beginning of Jared's confession.

Obtaining all the information they needed, Calleigh picked up the recorder from the table. A she stood, she made eye contact with Horatio and then began walking toward the door, where another uniform officer waited to take the man back to lockup, assuming Horatio would follow. Horatio had yet to walk away from the table when Jared began making his request.

"I gave you everything I know Caine, now I want protection," Jared begged. "Miller will send some of his goons after me for talking."

Horatio smiled sarcastically while responding with raised eyebrows, "I'm sure he will. I'll see what I can do." Horatio then turned away and walked toward the door.

Enraged at the Lieutenant's flippant attitude, Jared leapt from the chair, with his hands still in cuffs he made a move to charge Horatio, but the deputy instantly grabbed hold of Jared's arms, holding him back as the young man screamed,

"HE'LL COME AFTER YOU TOO. IF I GO DOWN, YOU'LL GO DOWN."

Horatio stopped at the door and turned back toward the young man, his blue eyes fixed with an icy stare as he replied, "I don't think you're in much of a position to be making threats." Shock and fear registered on Jared's face, he knew for sure then that he'd been tricked by the redhead.

Horatio stepped out into the hallway smiling as he joined Calleigh while Jared's rants could still be heard. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN CAINE…A DEAD MAN…YOU HEAR ME!"

Her eyes reflecting concern, Calleigh looked up at Horatio as they stood in the hall.

"He's just blowing off steam."

It was not until they were walking to the car did Calleigh speak about Jared's rants toward Horatio.

"He's right you know. You'll be a target now for sure."

"Seems I've been one since leaving Miami," Horatio responded as he looked at her over the roof of the car.

After getting a bite of lunch, they headed to the hospital for a visit with Frank to let him know what had transpired since yesterday.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 7**

The Miami-Dade Sheriff's office sent one of their private jets to retrieve Calleigh and Horatio, due to the fact that it was while on department business, Horatio was injured. They were both very surprised by the move, but agreed that it would be a more pleasant trip rather than flying commercial. Horatio slept for most of the trip back to Miami. Calleigh was grateful he could. She realized he was still recovering from the injuries he'd suffered from the accident, and would be for some time. Her mind though, was in work mode. With the assault rifle on the plane with them, along with the information given by Jared, Calleigh couldn't wait to get to the lab and begin the process of taking Joe Miller down.

Knowing they would land in a different part of Miami International from where she had left her car which was in the commercial flight parking area. She used her phone as they got closer to Miami to arrange for a tram shuttle to be at the private terminal in order to take them to her car. _Horatio has no business walking that far in his condition._

After arriving, they had exited the jet and were walking across the tarmac to the waiting shuttle when Horatio weaved slightly. The shuttle driver noticed Horatio's erratic movement as he was retrieving the luggage from the cargo hold of the jet and quickly left the luggage and stepped closer to stop the redhead from possibly going over.

"Whoa, take it easy sir. You sure don't want to fall on this concrete," the large man offered while grabbing hold of Horatio's arm. "Let me help you get settled in the tram here."

"Horatio…"

"I'm alright Sweetheart. Just…I don't know, got dizzy for a minute there." Calleigh thought his face looked a little pale.

After having gotten everything in her car and Horatio settled in the passenger seat, Calleigh began driving out of the airport parking lot.

"I need to get you home Handsome. You need to rest. I'll stop on the way and pick us up some lunch to take with us."

"Calleigh, after we eat, I'm going to the lab."

"Oh no you're not Horatio, you need to take a few days off to rest. The team and I will process the information and put some feelers out on the people and places Jared told about in his confession. As you know we need to verify the information before going to a judge for the search warrants."

"Calleigh I can't sit around the house and do nothing considering all that's happened. You of all people should know that." He turned and gazed out the passenger window at the traffic and buildings they were passing.

"Horatio…"

"After we eat, I'm going to the lab; _period_. No more discussion," realizing he sounded harsher than he really intended to, he reached over and rubbed her hand resting on the middle console.

"Sweetheart, I appreciate your concern for my well-being. I really do. It tells me you care, but I promise I'll be fine." They were stopped for a light and he turned his head toward her and gave her that boyish smile of his which melted her anger in a heartbeat.

"You know I can't resist that smile. You don't play fair Lieutenant," smiling back at him.

As they finished their lunch on the patio, Horatio almost hated to mention what was on his mind, but they needed to discuss the problem before arriving at the lab.

"Sweetheart…" Calleigh looked up from her plate, taking note of his serious expression and paused, waiting for him to say what was on his mind. "Have you considered the repercussions we will face when the incident report, concerning Jared's visit the other night, is made known to the team and others?"

Honestly, she had not even thought of how it would look; the two of them in the room together in the middle of the night. She cringed, not for her sake, but for Horatio's. He would face the most serious reprimand for fraternization with a subordinate.

Her hand flew to her mouth before she answered, "Oh, my word Horatio - my mind has been on your wellbeing and the incident itself. I haven't even given this a moment's thought. What are we going do?"

"I'm afraid there's not much of an option other than admitting to it. I'll try to meet with the Captain today and explain so it won't come up out of the blue to administration."

Calleigh began, "I'm not concerned about me, it's you, that I'm most worried about. You could be demoted for this or…no; I wouldn't allow them to relieve you of duty. I would quit first."

Reaching out and taking her hand he softly responded, "No Calleigh that would not be an option. I'll be ok. Yes, I will probably be reprimanded, but what's trouble with friends, or lovers in our case?" Smiling sweetly as her eyes met his, still, she could detect concern behind his reassuring demeanor.

Later, as they walked into the lab, Eric was the first to spot Horatio and Calleigh. Walking out into the hall to greet his boss and friend, he could see the bruising on Horatio's face and the stitched gash on his right temple and just shook his head in amazement that the man always ignored his well-being to come to the lab.

"H, what are you doing here. You should be home in bed after what you've been through," the big Cuban smiled as he shook his head in disbelief.

Horatio stopped and placed his hands on his hips, signaling he was ready for business. "I'm here because there's work to be done my friend; hopefully with the result of ridding Miami of at least one drug kingpin. Is everyone in right now?"

"Natalia is, but Walter and Ryan are not. I sent them out to gather evidence from a shooting that occurred last night in Little Havana. They should be back soon though. Want us to start on the evidence from Georgia?"

"When they return, I want to call a meeting to discuss the Miller case and another important matter with the team."

Calleigh spoke up, "Horatio, I'll be in ballistics running a few more tests on the rifle. Call me when everyone gets in."

Horatio nodded his assurance and he tried very hard not to follow Calleigh with his eyes, but couldn't stop himself. Eric picked up on his boss's expression and could sense things were not the same between the boss and their ballistics expert, but at the moment, he couldn't detect if it was good or bad. Eric and Horatio began discussing Frank's condition as they walked into the lab.

Everyone gathered in Horatio's office an hour later, and thought the meeting was called to discuss the Miller case. After everyone expressed their concern about his and Frank's injuries, Horatio began with the information learned about the case and how he wanted everything handled about verifying what they were given by Jared. He brought them up to date on Frank's condition and the fact that he would be arriving back in Miami by the end of the week.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we have the case on track, there is another matter that I feel needs be made known to all of you. We are a team and in order to keep us a team, certain things should be shared that may affect all concerned.

While I won't go into detail, Calleigh and I are seeing each other when off duty." To his surprise, there was not the negative reaction that he'd expected following the admission. Only when his eyes moved to Eric, did he detect negativism. "I can assure you, our private life will in no way, absolutely no way, affect our professional lives. I want it to be known right now that I will quit my position if that were to happen."

Calleigh turned toward Horatio, catching his eye, then turned toward their teammates and reiterated what he had just promised.

"I feel the same way. While on duty, Horatio will still be my boss, I will still follow his command as always."

Walter exchanged glances with Ryan and Natalia and then spoke up first.

"As for me, I've been wondering when you two were going to realize your feelings for each other. I don't have a problem with it. I know IAB will though. Have you thought about how to handle them H?"

"I'm meeting with the Captain immediately after we're through. I wanted all of you to know first."

Natalia smiled warmly toward both Calleigh and Horatio and said, "Congrats you guys. I'm happy for both of you."

Ryan smiled and jokingly added, "Some of us thought we might actually have to hatch a plan to help push you guys along."

Horatio hung his head and began chuckling until a pain shot from his ribs causing him to stop abruptly and grab his side.

Sounding almost breathless he replied, "Thank you. All of you…"

"H," Eric began as he jumped to his feet with a hurt look that he couldn't disguise evident on his face, "Um, I'll go get started on the information" then he quickly turned and left the office.

They all looked at each other a few moments until Horatio carried on as he looked each one in the eye and said, "Thank you for your loyalty. It means everything to me and I won't let you down; ever."

The meeting broke up and Natalia hugged Calleigh and told her she was so happy for them once again, before they all filed out, headed to their respective labs to go back to work.

With a muted voice Horatio told Calleigh as she began to leave, "I need to go set things right with Eric. He's upset with our news."

"No Horatio let me. You go ahead and meet with the Captain. I'll come back by later to find out what he said."

Calleigh found Eric in trace and walked up to the table where he was working. With her most charming Southern accent she asked,

"Care to take a walk outside with me?"

At first, Eric was determined to stand his ground and continue working, but even he couldn't resist her charm.

"I guess," as he pulled off the latex gloves and shut down the program he was working with on the computer.

They strolled to the small park that was on the grounds of MDPD. Neither had said a word to the other until they sat down on a bench, facing out toward the Atlantic. The sun was warm and there was a gentle breeze that had drawn numerous sailboats out of the marinas into the bay, people taking advantage of the late spring afternoon. Watching the white boats, with their different colored sails billowing in the wind skim across the waves Calleigh began,

"Eric I know you're upset, but I promise nothing will change…"

His hurt and anger had been building ever since Horatio announced the news, Eric, with bitterness laced in his words interrupted,

"EVERYTHING'S changed Calleigh…everything," his voice trailing off at the end. Calleigh was shocked.

"What are you talking about Eric? What has changed?"

Eric snapped his head around to look into her large, green eyes, his mouth moving in an attempt to spit out the words he'd longed to say, but he couldn't and abruptly turned away, unable to admit his feelings to her.

Calleigh placed her hand on Eric's arm and asked, "What?"

Eric felt as if a heavy-weight prize fighter had socked him in the gut when he heard Horatio's admission of love for this beautiful woman, a woman that should be with him instead.

Eric looked down at the ground and then brought his head around and this time when he looked into her eyes he said,

"I love you. I just wished I'd said something before now…now, now it's too late." He hung his head, not thinking he could bear the look on her face after his admission.

For a moment, Calleigh was so shocked, she couldn't respond. Finally regaining her wits about her she softly began,

"Hey, um…Eric listen, I love you too, but I'm sorry, not in the way you're speaking of. I love Horatio. The team…we're all family; we love each other as a family would. We have each other's back.

Eric turned to face her then leapt to his feet and almost shouted, "Would you have my back? Or, for that matter, any of the other members of the team's back if you had to choose between Horatio, and one of us in a situation? Where would your heart lay Calleigh? I'm not naïve; I know who you'd choose."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open in absolute shock as she watched Eric storm back toward the building while she sat dumbfounded on the bench, close to tears.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 8**

Ignoring the numerous looks of concern from those he passed, Horatio slowly walked down the hallway to the elevator. Having left the Captain's office in somewhat a state of shock, he could only concentrate on one thing, reaching the solitude of his office. There he hoped to be able comprehend what had just occurred.

After stepping inside his personal retreat, he closed the door and slowly walked across the office where he sat down heavily in his chair behind the desk which was covered with paperwork in need of his attention. He couldn't focus at the moment, not on that at least. His head hurt from not only the injury, but from the strained conversation with Captain Nause.

_I can't believe I just did that. There's not a sliver of doubt in my mind how I feel toward Calleigh, I love her with all of my heart, but to make a decision as I just did, on the spur of the moment, I don't know…it's just…_, he propped his elbows on the top of the desk and covered his face with his hands. He was numb. After several minutes, he moved his hands and opened his eyes. The room was spinning. He grabbed the arms of his chair to keep from landing on the floor. Easing back into his chair, laying his head against its back, he thought he'd just wait it out. After a few minutes, believing the worst had passed he knew the reports on his desk needed his attention, but not before opening a drawer and reaching for a bottle containing over the counter pain medicine. Tossing two pills into his mouth, he chased them with a cup of coffee.

After the confrontation with Eric, Calleigh sat on the bench for quite a while, lost in her thoughts. Finally realizing she'd been out much too long considering what waited for her in the ballistics lab; the tests on not only the assault rifle use against Horatio and Frank, but the bullets and shell casings that came from the incident in Little Havana. Sequestering herself in her lab, she buried herself in the work and before she knew it, it was 6:00 when everything was completed. Securing evidence and turning off the lights in her lab, she immediately went to Horatio's office to hear the verdict from the Captain._ It concerns me that I haven't heard from Horatio. That can be a bad sign._

Walking through the lab, she realized everyone was gone for the day, but Eric. Thinking it would be best to bypass him for the time being, she climbed the steps that led to Horatio's office. After knocking, she entered and found him working on reports.

Calleigh greeted, "Hey, it's been a long day. Don't you think we ought to call it quits for the evening?" The strain on Horatio's face didn't escape her notice.

Horatio sat back in his chair with a sigh and ran a shaky hand over his face before responding, "I think we should. How'd it go with Eric?" He quickly noticed the abrupt change in her expression telling him that it must not have gone well.

"Can we talk about that after we eat dinner?"

"Of course Sweetheart."

"What was the Captain's response?" She asked, anxious to hear the outcome of that meeting.

Horatio broke eye contact with her, smiling ruefully as he looked out the large windows of his office at the warm glow of the evening sky before turning back to her, "He wasn't too open about it at first, but our situation is going to work out. Everything will be alright."

Calleigh was hoping for more details, but thought she wouldn't press him, especially since she declined to tell him about the confrontation with Eric at the moment.

After a subdued dinner at Rosito's, they headed to Horatio's house for the night. Both felt washed out by the day's events, so they decided to forego their usual walk and instead settled for just walking down to the water's edge. Embracing each other while listening to the waves lapping at the shore, both realized they had the area to themselves as none of the other residents in the community were taking advantage of a beautiful moonlit beach. Horatio steeled himself before glancing down at Calleigh, deciding to ask about Eric's reaction.

"Can we discuss your meeting with Eric this afternoon now?"

Horatio knew by her avoiding talking about it earlier, the reaction from Eric was just as he imagined it would be. Over the last year, he had picked up on Eric's interest in Calleigh, all the while hoping that Calleigh would not be interested in the Cuban. While he loved Eric as a brother, the young man seemed to bounce between women as if he were playing a game. His opinion was that Calleigh didn't need that type of situation. The men in her past had already given her enough trouble.

Calleigh knew she'd have to tell him sooner or later. Fortifying her resolve she began….

When she was through filling him in on how the afternoon conversation went, he remained silent. She hung her head against his chest; wishing what she'd just told him hadn't happened. The last thing she wanted was to come between Eric and Horatio. Plus, she'd also been questioning herself after Eric's stinging words.

Finally Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "He's right you know…. I hope we never face such a situation Calleigh, but I want you to promise me that you'll remember your training and choose the option to save the ones you can, even if it means sacrificing me."

Tears filled her eyes as her body began shaking with emotion. Horatio's response was to pull her snug against his chest, engulfing her petite frame with his arms. They stood silent for several long minutes before Calleigh reigned in her emotions enough to enable her to finally speak.

Looking up into his tired eyes, that were filled with concern she declared, "I've had feelings for you for years…never, have I ever neglected to cover anyone on the team when the situation was tense. I've always done both, made sure you were alright and that other team members were too. I'll continue to do the same."

Horatio looked down into her glistening green eyes that were highlighted by the moonlight, gently pushing her hair back as he whispered, "You're a trained police officer. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I can assure you that nothing on God's earth will keep me from protecting you Sweetheart. Being in command, I'm concerned about all the team's safety, but through the years I've especially watched out for both you and Natalia. It's just my nature to do so." Calleigh smiled with his admittance, _a true gentleman indeed._

They turned in early. Horatio was exhausted and understandably so. Calleigh, while tired as well, couldn't relax enough to ease into sleep for some time. She laid there next to the man she dearly loved as she contemplated over and over in her mind what she actually _would _do if she had to choose between Horatio and another team member. After what seemed like hours, she finally drifted off into sleep, albeit restless.

_They finally had Joe Miller cornered in one of his warehouses. She, Horatio and Eric had arrived first before the rest of the team. Uniformed officers were positioned around the back side and ends of the large building, ready to prevent anyone from exiting._

_Turning to Horatio Eric asked, "We're going to wait for SWAT before going in there, aren't we?"_

_Horatio glanced at Calleigh's worried countenance answering, "We'll wait, but we need to get in a better position. Calleigh, you stay here and provide cover fire, should we need it, while Eric and I move closer." _

"_Be careful," she admonished them both._

_From her position behind the storage chest, she watched nervously as the two cautiously weaved their way closer. Horatio had just moved away from a stack of crates, following Eric's lead when suddenly automatic gunfire erupted from the warehouse. Bullets were sprayed everywhere and Calleigh's return fire effort seemed small in comparison. As she rose back up to return fire, to her horror she saw Horatio lying prone on the concrete deathly still. Eric had reached a position right outside the large opening of the building, but his cover wasn't much and he was being bombarded by heavy gunfire._

_Her heart felt as if it were literally twisting in her chest. Her first instinct was to run to Horatio to help him. He wasn't that far from her, but Eric was screaming at her to get the shooter off of him. Torn, she stayed where she was and though it was difficult to focus through tears she continued firing at the point inside the building where she knew the shooter had to be. As quickly as it started, the gunfire abruptly stopped._

_Hearing the large SWAT van pulling up behind her, she closed her eyes, thankful help had arrived. As the heavily armored men ran past her toward the warehouse, she fell in step behind them running to Horatio._

_Falling to her knees by his side, her hand flew to her mouth as blood pulsed from a gaping wound in his chest. Horatio sensed her presence and opened his eyes. Between coughs that produced blood out of the corners of his mouth, he smiled, his voice ragged as he barely said, _

"_You…followed…procedure. No…worries. I…love…," he exhaled his last breath before he could finish the phrase. Suddenly, his blue eyes became empty of life, but his lips were still turned upward in a slight smile._

"_NO HORATIO…NO…YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Calleigh screamed and gathered him up into her arms sobbing, calling his name over and over. Through her tears she repeated over and over, "I love you…I love you."_

"I love you…Horatio," her head tossing side to side. Deep, racking sobs broke the stillness of the night.

Suddenly she jerked up into a sitting position as her eyes flew open, her lungs screaming for air, she raggedly sucked in large amounts of air between sobs. Her heart felt as if it were going to literally jump out of her chest.

"Calleigh…it's alright, I've got you. You were just having a bad dream Sweetheart," he said trying to calm her down as he held her. She turned and stared with confusion at his face lit by the moonlight filtering in through the windows. Reaching out with a trembling hand, she softly traced his cheek with her fingers.

"You're alright. You're here…"

Horatio smiled, "I'm here Sweetheart."

Feeling so relieved that he was there and was alright, thankful that it had just been a horrible dream she threw her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight, forgetting about his injured ribs. Her actions caused Horatio to gasp and cringe with pain.

"Sweetheart…my ribs," he managed to say through gritted teeth as he began prying her arm up off of his right side.

Finally through her confusion it dawned on her as to what she had done and she instantly drew back from him and gasped,

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean..." as he eased back down on the bed she continued, "Realizing I was only dreaming...I got carried away."

"It's ok..." Reaching up and gently wiping the tears off of her cheeks he asked, "What upset you so much Calleigh?" He actually knew what it probably was that had her upset, Eric's words, but she needed to confront what was bothering her now, so it wouldn't affect her on duty.

They talked about her dream and after the brief discussion, her tension was gone. _Horatio has the most incredible ability to calm people when they are upset,_ _just one of the reasons why I love him. _

"Alright now," Horatio began as he rolled over on his left side and placed his right arm across her stomach, "get some rest Sweetheart, I'll be right here." He held her against his chest, feeling her body completely relax, as she finally drifted back off to sleep. _I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bring pain and sorrow into your life Calleigh…. _He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

The next morning, Horatio was working in his office when his phone rang. He picked it up off of his desk and answered, "Lieutenant Caine."

Recognizing the voice on the other end he greeted, "Sheriff Watkins, how is everything in Georgia this morning?"

Horatio remained silent as the Sheriff told him of Jared Hughes' murder in the county prison in the night. While still on the phone, Calleigh walked in the office with the results of ballistics tests for him to examine. Horatio motioned for her to sit down and wait.

"Thank you for calling. Your news wasn't really a surprise. I appreciate you asking; Sargent Tripp is doing fine and should be home in a couple of days. The last time I spoke with him, he told me it won't be soon enough. Anything we can do for you just let us know."

Horatio disconnected and looked over at Calleigh. "Jared was murdered last night."

Calleigh looked pensive as she listened to the news. "Like you said, not much of a surprise, you and I both knew he signed his death warrant giving us that information."

There was a quick knock on the open door and Ryan strode in the office with more news.

"H, within the last hour, the camera at Pelican picked up a few visitors who are well known by MPD – mainly suspected drug traffickers. We might need to…"

Before Ryan could finish the sentence, Eric burst into the office as if the building were on fire.

"H, the surveillance teams you put on all the locations that Jared gave us are calling in reporting high activity. Trucks are going into the warehouses and there's activity at the dock. It appears Miller is relocating the goods after he found out Jared talked." Horatio moved quickly and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair ignoring the slight dizziness he was still feeling.

"This is what we were expecting. Do we have the search warrants?"

"Oh yeah," Eric replied as he held them up. "We'll meet you at the Hummers," and he and Ryan walked out.

"Calleigh…" Horatio turned to where she was sitting, her face deathly white and he noticed a slight tremor in her body.

Looking up at him with frightened eyes she whispered, "My dream…the warehouse…"

Horatio stood in front of her looking down at her with gentle eyes, "Sweetheart…it was only a dream. Dreams don't become reality. C'mon we need to go…" he softly said as he offered her his hand.

Horatio walked behind Calleigh toward the elevator as he called the SWAT commander requesting that he send teams out to the three locations. He, Calleigh and Eric along with uniform officers, would take the loading dock in North Miami located on Empire Road. The rest of the team and uniform officers would go to another main storage place down in Coral Gables.

As Eric expertly weaved through the mid-morning traffic with the Hummer's siren wailing and blue lights flashing, Calleigh sat on the back seat, behind Horatio, struggling to push down the fear that invaded her thoughts. _Oh dear God, please don't let my dream become reality today._

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 9**

"Get those crates loaded, NOW! The police will be here any minute!" _And I'm sure with them that bastard – Caine. Sent those two yahoos to take care of him and what did I get – nothing. Caine's still on my ass, but at least I have the satisfaction of knowing that Jared endured torture before he bought it. As they say – 'payback's a bitch'. Those who don't complete the task given them, or get in my way suffer Miller justice._

"Tony…how much is already loaded on the ship?"

A giant of a man raised his head at the question and stood to his full six foot six frame.

"I'd say 'bout three-fourths of the load boss."

"We need to do better. Get those goons moving quicker, or tell them I'll deal with them later," Miller snarled. Tony knew the boss always carried through with his threats and he sure didn't want to be included so he walked out to the dock to speed the process up.

The loading dock was jammed with crates and heavy equipment with a huge crane lifting platforms of boxes onto the deck of a freighter flying the flag of the Dominion Republic. Miller had worked out an agreement with a band of criminals in Santo Domingo to obtain registry of his ships through legitimate companies there that were secretly under their control. His reasoning was to confuse any overeager investigator attempting to connect them with him, or his business in Haiti.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony caught the movement behind some stacked barrels at the corner of the building. Then in the next second, heavily armed, armored police came from all directions shouting,

"HANDS IN THE AIR – MDPD! ON THE GROUND…FACE DOWN NOW!"

Horatio took his usual position, in front of Eric and Calleigh, while all of them followed behind the SWAT officers. Men that were working to load the containers scattered. Some dared to return fire and quickly realized their fatal mistake. Tony ducked into the building and the move did not escape Horatio's attention._ He has to be going to warn Miller._

"Cover me," Horatio called out to Calleigh as he ran to the side of the large opening where the tall man had entered. Eric had veered in the opposite direction attempting to go with the officers with the intention of boarding the ship, but first had to get past a group of workers that had two officers pinned down with automatic weapon fire behind a stack of crates.

Calleigh watched as Horatio ran to the side of the building. Before actually stepping through the opening, Horatio looked back at Calleigh and nodded, then smiled, prior to cautiously easing into the dimly lit, cavernous building holding his Sig Sauer at eye level, his head cocked to the right. Alert to every noise inside the building, Horatio while in a semi-crouched position, slowly made his way down a pathway between stacks of crates and equipment, his eyes darting from side to side anticipating possible threats.

Calleigh left the protection of her cover in order to move to the door where Horatio had been moments before. SWAT officers ran past her and entered the building, skirting to the right side. Then she heard Eric scream, "CALLEIGH, CALL IN OFFICER DOWN." She instantly turned her head to look behind her and saw Eric performing CPR on an officer who was lying prone on the concrete while bullets hit the crates all around them. She crouched down behind a forklift and called 911 then began covering Eric with return fire. Briefly, her mind went back to her dream…she shook her head for a moment and resolved, _I have to stay and cover Eric, even though Horatio is in that building with no backup other than the officers who may not be aware he's in there._ She saw more SWAT officers attempting to circle around and get behind the shooters that were threatening Eric and the other man. _Hopefully, they will get this situation under control soon, freeing me to back up Horatio. _

From his vantage point, Horatio saw the SWAT officers come in and go to the right toward offices located in the furthest corner, while he continued slowly through the stacks and equipment. Detecting movement ahead to his right a split second before a young man stepped out and leveled an AK-47 in his direction, Horatio countered by putting a bullet between the young man's eyes. Quickly ducking behind storage containers to his left, Horatio moved as fast as he could and still be prepared to handle another threat, which was not long in coming. Bullets just missed him as he ducked back behind a container as automatic rifle fire bombarded the storage units. Gunfire was also coming from across the huge area from the right side where officers had encountered some resistance. Calleigh, still covering Eric, heard the gunfire inside the building and all she could do was pray that Horatio would be ok until she could help.

Tony had found Miller in the building, warning him of the raid before the onslaught of police. The two had made it fairly close to a large service truck that was parked inside in the left rear corner before all hell had broken loose.

While they could see the truck, Tony turned to his boss and advised, "Wait. We need to be cautious while making our move for the truck."

"If you see a redhead, he's mine," Miller growled back as he sat behind a crate.

Horatio stayed still behind a container and thought he heard voices close to his location between explosions of gunfire._ It bothers me that Calleigh hasn't appeared. If anything happens to her…clear your mind Caine,_ he admonished as he shook his head gently, the movement causing a slight feeling of dizziness. _She can handle herself, but I still worry about her in situations like this._ Then he heard the unmistakable voice of Joe Miller that zeroed in his attention on a stack of crates about thirty feet away.

Tony decided the time was right for them to get in the truck and bust their way out. The truck was heavy and while not exactly an armored truck, it wasn't far off the mark. Both men stayed low, but ran for the truck. Horatio kept his attention on the area where he'd heard the voices and saw the men running. He took off in the same direction, parallel to their location and then saw their target – a large truck. Thinking he'd ambush them before they reached the vehicle, Horatio stayed slightly ahead of the two and when he thought he'd have a chance of taking them out, he opened fire.

Tony returned the fire as the two kept up their track toward the truck, effectively keeping Horatio down long enough to make it. Climbing up in the truck, Tony turned the key and the engine jumped to life. Putting the truck into gear, the big man floored the accelerator pedal and the truck lurched toward the large opening at the other end of the building. Horatio stepped out from his cover into the pathway of the truck and fired repeatedly into the cab as it was aimed right for him. Keeping his position, determined to stop it, Horatio almost stayed too long before leaping to the side at the last second, barely clearing the truck as his body slammed to the concrete, his head hit the floor hard. On impact, the pain was so excruciating that for a few moments he couldn't breathe. But determination had him struggling to get to his feet, only managing to raise his body up about a foot when his vision became blurry and then darkness enveloped him as he collapsed back to the concrete.

The huge truck burst through the door, almost hitting Calleigh as it veered to the right. The SWAT officers had just killed the remaining shooters and she had run toward the opening in hopes of helping Horatio. Quickly she jumped to the protection of the side of the building, just before the truck narrowly missed her causing her to feel the rush of air on her right side as it passed. Officers fired at the speeding vehicle as it headed toward a chain link fence, successfully breaking through and then it sped down the street toward the main road. Picking herself up, she ran inside with her .45 at the ready.

SWAT officers appeared off to her right and she screamed, "Have you seen Lieutenant Caine?"

One of the officers shook his head no, but said, "There was shooting in the back left corner where the truck came from."

Calleigh ran in that direction, still alert to a possible shooter still lose in the building. Then as she ran around the corner of stacked crates she gasped. Horatio lay deathly still on the concrete floor.

"HORATIO…" she called as she ran toward his prone form.

Quickly she checked for a pulse; at first not feeling one._ NO he's got to be alive._ With shaky fingers she checked again and found a slow, weak pulse. Pulling out her phone she called 911 and told dispatch that paramedics were needed STAT as another officer was down.

"CALLEIGH…" Eric's voice boomed as he entered the building. "CALLEIGH…" he called again.

"ERIC," Calleigh screamed with a frightened voice, "BACK LEFT CORNER."

Calleigh carefully turned Horatio over on his back and began checking for a gunshot wound, but didn't find one.

Eric fell down on one knee on the opposite side of Horatio looking in shock at his friend and mentor lying on the concrete unconscious.

"Have you located any gunshot wound?" He frantically asked.

"No. He doesn't have any." Then they detected Horatio's eyes fluttering open.

"Horatio…can you hear me?" Calleigh desperately asked.

His eyes opened and he stared at Calleigh and Eric asking weakly, "What…happened? Stop…Miller…truck." He moved to sit up, but Eric placed his hand on the redhead's chest keeping him down,

"You need to lay still H. Calleigh has called for help."

"I'm…alright Calleigh. I…" he wasn't able to finish before the darkness came back and his body went limp.

"Horatio…" Calleigh softly called as she checked his pulse. It felt even weaker and more unstable now than before.

"Do you think the truck hit him?" Eric asked as his anger built.

Calleigh put a shaky hand on her forehead, hanging her head before she answered with a quivering voice, "I don't know. I…don't want to move him anymore than I already have for fear of injuring him further." Raising her head, she saw the fear registered in Eric's face.

"See if you can find something to cover him with. He may be going into shock," Calleigh asked while she gently stroked Horatio's face. Eric left to find something.

Horatio began regaining consciousness and roughly announced, "I'm…going to…be sick." Calleigh gently rolled him over on his left side, holding him in position while he vomited. After the sickness seemed to be over, she eased him onto his back.

"Horatio, can you tell me where you hurt?"

Eric arrived back with a blanket he found and was just beginning to spread it over Horatio when his injured friend began jerking uncontrollably.

Calleigh screamed, "Hold his head…keep his head as still as you can. He's having convulsions."

Then she heard someone shout, "PARAMEDICS…," one of the officers had led the two men to Horatio.

The men began working on Horatio first, strapping a stabilizer on his head and then one held his arm still on the concrete while the other began to get an IV line inserted. Calleigh stood still, her heart breaking as she watched the men work on Horatio. Eric stood silently by her side.

After a few minutes, one of the paramedics announced, "We've got him stabilized. We need to get him to the hospital as quick as possible."

As Calleigh and Eric accompanied Horatio as the paramedics rolled him toward a waiting helicopter, one of the paramedics asked,

"Do you know what happened?"

"I…we don't know what happened. He already had a concussion and also fractured ribs on his right side, but other than that, I can't tell you," Calleigh answered.

Reaching the helicopter the men slid the gurney inside, with one climbing in with Horatio. The other man turned and said,

"One of you can ride with him, if you'd like."

Eric turned to Calleigh, "You go." Looking at the medic Eric said, "She needs to go. She's family. I'll come on to the hospital Calleigh, as quickly as I can after I secure the area." Calleigh nodded her head as the first tear slowly slid down her cheek. Eric helped her through the door.

Landing at the helipad of Miami-Dade General, the helicopter was met by a doctor and two nurses. As soon as they pulled Horatio from the helicopter, the monitor signaled, with a flat tone, that his heart had stopped. One of the nurses leaped onto the gurney and straddled Horatio and began CPR.

The doctor shouted, "Get him inside immediately. We need a defibrillator!"

Someone helped Calleigh out of the door as she was feeling numb and weak watching the scene playing out before her. _It's all too surreal,_ she thought. Calleigh began walking as if in slow motion, with the help of a strong grip from one of the nurses, she followed the gurney inside. Once inside the ER, Horatio was rushed into a trauma room and Calleigh was forced to stay outside the doors. _I followed procedure and now the man I love is lying in a hospital, in serious trouble._

Feeling as if she were in a dream…she felt someone walk her to a row of chairs against the wall, helping her to sit down. A familiar voice broke through the fog and slowly Calleigh turned her head in the direction of the sound. It was her dear friend Dr. Alexx Woods.

"Sugar, I'm here," Alexx cooed as she sat down next to her friend and took the blonde into her arms, gently rocking her as all of Calleigh's emotions finally poured out. Alexx tightened her embrace and softly said, "I'm here Calleigh, I'm here." Alexx tried to hold her tears in as well, but couldn't. Horatio was her dear long-time friend and she knew he was in serious trouble.

Calleigh managed to say through her flood of tears, "His heart stopped. He died. I don't know…I don't know if he's alive or…dead."

"Let's think positive thoughts, Sugar…let's think positive," Alexx murmured, trying to keep the nervousness from her voice.

After what seemed like hours, but actually was less than one, Calleigh's eyes settled on a man dressed in blue scrubs walking toward her and Alexx.

"Family of Lieutenant Caine?" The doctor asked, keeping his expression neutral.

Calleigh stood and answered, "We are. Calleigh Duquesne," she slowly offered as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Dr. Jim Green, the neurosurgeon on call. Please have a seat," he motioned toward the chairs.

"How is Horatio doctor?" Calleigh asked apprehensively while squeezing Alexx's hand unconsciously.

The doctor looked down at the floor briefly before looking up into Calleigh's eyes glistening with tears that were threatening to escape.

"He's stable at the moment. We've been able to get his vitals stable enough for surgery. The CT scan showed significant bleeding between the Dura matter and the arachnoid matter, which are layers of meninges that protect the brain. I'm going to operate and relieve the pressure that has built up on his brain from the pooling blood. I noticed that the scan showed a little older injury to the same tissues. When did that occur?"

"Um, a few days ago…from a car accident," Calleigh answered. The doctor grunted lowly and looked away. "After the surgery…is he going to be alright?" Calleigh looked back and forth between Dr. Green and Alexx.

"Ms. Duquesne, I think Dr. Woods will agree with me, it's too soon to say. This injury he's sustained is very serious and I'm sorry, but I need to tell you that some people don't survive."

Alexx gripped tightly with an arm around Calleigh's shoulders as the doctor's words caused the distraught blonde to slump against her friend. Through her free flowing tears Calleigh said, "No…he can't die." Then looking into Alexx's eyes, with a pleading expression she asked, "He's not going to die is he?"

"Horatio is as tough as they come Sugar, if anyone can make it…he will. He has to," Alexx knew then that Calleigh truly loved Horatio._ Dear God let Horatio live, these two people need each other. _Alexx silently thought.

In a group of people close by, sat Tony. Miller had wanted to know if the Lieutenant had survived. Tony was the only one he trusted to find out. Slowly the big man stood and walked away down the hall to report to his boss.

Then a deep booming voice broke through, "Calleigh…what's happened?" Alexx looked up and saw Frank walking toward them.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 10**

Frank eased down in a chair next to Calleigh. The expression on his face reflected the shock and pain of learning that Horatio was injured in a shoot-out. Gingerly, mindful of his own wound, he put an arm around Calleigh and began,

"Linda and I stopped by the lab after leaving the airport and found out about Horatio. Everyone there is extremely upset. Is he…" Frank couldn't finish his question.

Calleigh attempted a small smile, but her heart wasn't in it. "He's in surgery. It's bad Frank."

"Was he shot?"

"No…what we think happened was that he attempted to stop a large truck and fell on a concrete floor, hitting his head near his previous injury." Then she searched his eyes as she added, "He…he died Frank, just as he arrived at the hospital. They were able to bring him back, and stabilize him for surgery, but the doctor told me he might not survive…" with those words, her lips began quivering and Frank pulled her close.

"That's not going to happen, Calleigh," but Frank didn't even have the confidence of his own words. He looked across at Alexx on the other side of Calleigh and noticed that she looked worried, which signified the situation was grave.

Calleigh pulled back from Frank's embrace, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Needing to know for sure, he asked, "Who did this Cal? Was it Miller?" She slowly shook her head yes.

Frank gritted his teeth and looked away. _Damn son-of-a-bitch, I'll kill him if I get the chance._

The three sat in silence until Linda joined them. She walked up and Calleigh stood and embraced her friend.

"How is Horatio?" Linda asked as they stepped back still holding hands. Calleigh quietly told her as they sat back down, Linda on Frank's opposite side.

Later, Ryan, Natalia and Walter walked up, all anxious to know about Horatio. They all greeted Frank and were surprised to see him back; he'd arrived home from Georgia a couple of days early. Calleigh filled them in on the latest update she'd been given, which was about an hour ago, by a nurse that came out of the OR. Calleigh expressed that she was relieved and thankful that Horatio was still alive, that he still had a chance.

Another long hour passed and Eric had joined them, having finished securing the scene at the loading dock. They each passed the time waiting in their own way. Frank and Alexx stayed by Calleigh. Linda and Natalia had gone and gotten everyone some coffee. Eric was restless, sitting some of the time, and then at times he would quickly jump to his feet and pace around the room staring at the doors to the surgical suites. Ryan and Walter sat staring, watching the others.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Captain Nause walked in.

"How is Horatio doing Ms. Duquesne?" The Captain asked as he stopped in front of Calleigh.

"He's holding his own right now."

The Captain shook his head and bowed his head. "I'm sorry this happened to him. He just put in for retirement yesterday."

Calleigh's head shot up, staring in disbelief. "He did what?" Everyone's attention was now focused on the Captain.

"We um, we had a discussion," Nause looked around the room before speaking in a low voice, "Perhaps we shouldn't discuss this matter here."

"No, please go on everyone's family here," Calleigh encouraged. "What reason did Horatio give for doing that Captain?" Calleigh almost snapped suddenly wondering if he'd been forced.

Feeling uncomfortable discussing the conversation he'd had with Horatio, Nause abbreviated the exchange between the two.

"He made the decision because he told me he could not end his relationship with you as I told him the department would require." He felt the angry stares that were directed at him, but continued, "For you and Lieutenant Caine to have a relationship while working together, would be detrimental to the safety of the others on the team."

Eric quickly stood, "I can assure you that wouldn't be the case." The Captain turned toward Eric.

"CSI Delko, why are you so sure of this?"

Eric looked into Calleigh's sad green eyes before answering. "Because today, CSI Duquesne followed procedure and backed me up when I was under heavy fire, instead of backing up Horatio, as her heart probably wanted to. She followed procedure and her heart has paid a heavy price for that." Eric looked at Calleigh when he finished and now felt ashamed of the things he'd said to her before.

Calleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing. She gave Eric a faint smile, hoping the gesture relayed her thanks.

Alexx stood, "Captain, if I may say something. I've known Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne for several years, and I have never known them to be anything but professional. Did Horatio come to you and tell you about his feelings for Calleigh?"

"Yes…yes he did." The Captain admitted as he stretched to his full height.

"I thought that was probably the case. Horatio could have hidden the fact that he had feelings for Calleigh; yet, his professionalism prevented him from taking that route. He came to you to have everything out in the open. Horatio Caine is like that; he has character. He takes his job very seriously and that is why his lab has such a high solve rate, one of the highest in the nation, am I right?"

"Well…yes, but…"

Frank, Ryan, Natalia and Walter then stood and each spoke highly of both Horatio and Calleigh, confirming the fact that they knew nothing would change on the job, just because their boss and teammate had fallen in love.

Alexx smiled slightly as she saw the perplexed expression on the Captain's face and asked, "And you were saying Captain?"

At that moment, the door opened from the surgery department and Dr. Green appeared with a tired expression. He slowly walked toward Calleigh, but as he did he looked around noticing how the support for Lieutenant Caine had grown. Calleigh braced herself for what the doctor was about to tell her. Everyone in the room fell silent.

The doctor pulled up a chair in front of Calleigh and sat down. "He made it through the surgery. All I can say is that he's a strong man with a will to live."

Calleigh felt her body collapse with relief and she felt Alexx's hand squeeze her hand. Calleigh could not stop the tears from spilling from her eyes.

"I drilled a hole in his skull to relieve the pressure. A drain was inserted which he'll have for several days until we're sure there's no more blood pooling. I just left him in recovery where he regained consciousness for a couple of minutes, before going back to sleep. Actually, he won't be fully awake for several hours; for the most part he'll be in and out as far as being cognizant of his surroundings. I'm going to keep him in ICU for at least a couple of days so he can be monitored closely and then if he's progressing satisfactorily, he'll be moved to a private room. The next few hours will be important." He paused regretting having to tell her, "He may have some possible long-term effects from the injury mainly in his speech, along with confusion – we won't know for sure until he's awake. We'll then run an evaluation and see where we stand."

"Can I see him?" Calleigh asked meekly as she wiped tears from her eyes.

The doctor looked at everyone around them before answering, "I'll let you for just a short time." He smiled as he took Calleigh's hand.

"We'll be here when you come back Calleigh," Natalia assured her.

Dr. Green led her to a glass enclosed room, one of many in a circle around a nurse's station. Stepping into the room, Calleigh's eyes immediately fell on Horatio. Two nurses were scurrying around him, taking his blood pressure and checking the IV, but as she walked closer, they finished their duties and nodded toward her as they passed, leaving her alone with Horatio.

Pulling a chair close to the bed, Calleigh sat down and picked up his hand that was lying still beside him and softly said,

"Hey Handsome," determined to keep her emotions under control, although it was extremely difficult at the moment she continued softly, "everyone is here waiting for you to wake up. They send their love." Her voice almost quivering as she added after pausing for a deep breath, "I love you Horatio. Please don't leave me…please…" she hung her head as tears silently escaped down her cheeks.

Calleigh's head snapped back up when she heard him grunt. Quickly noticing his eyes were open, she stood and leaned over him so he could see her,

"Handsome…I'm here," she cooed before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Horatio reached up with his hand and felt his bandaged head. Then his eyes focused on Calleigh.

"You're going to be alright Horatio," she smiled as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Don…don't…cry," his voice rough from surgery. Calleigh laughed slightly, and then fell silent as his hand touched her cheek while his thumb tenderly wiped her tears. She put her hand over his and pressed her cheek against his palm.

"I won't if you promise me you'll be alright."

Horatio's lips curled into a faint smile and he whispered, "Promise…." His eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep. Calleigh kissed the back of his hand and then a nurse walked up and said,

"He is going to be asleep more than he'll be awake. Why don't you go and get some rest and come back in the morning? We'll take good care of him."

Calleigh walked back into the waiting room, her eyes still glassy from the tears, her eyes scanned all of Horatio's friends waiting to hear how he was doing. To her surprise, even the Captain was still there.

"He woke up for a minute, but he's in and out like the doctor said. I know Horatio wouldn't want us to be sitting here while the man who's responsible for this is loose in the city. We need to go to the lab and track down every lead to find him."

Calleigh walked over to Eric as everyone began leaving.

"Thank you for standing up for us. I know it was hard for you."

Eric looked across the room and then down into her eyes, "Don't hurt him Cal. On the outside he comes across like he's superman, but inside he's very vulnerable."

Looking straight into the Cuban's large brown eyes she replied, "He's safe with me."

They both stood in silence for a moment until Calleigh asked, "How is the officer that was shot?"

Eric's expression became demure as he shook his head in the negative. Calleigh whispered, "Another reason we need to find Miller."

Calleigh and the team worked until nine that night tracking down several leads on Joe Miller and found more information about his business life. They found out that the Coast Guard stopped one freighter after it had left the Port of Miami loaded with crates of cocaine and automatic rifles. Interestingly, the freighter flew a Dominican Republic flag just as the one that was at the loading dock. Some of the crew, mainly the captains and first officers were being held in MDPD lock up for the night. In the morning, the team would begin their interviews with the men, hoping that one of them would talk.

Reaching a point where they could not go forward until obtaining more information, they all went home to rest so they could resume early in the morning. Calleigh didn't want to go to her condo for the night. Horatio's house was the only place she wanted to be right now. Natalia had insisted that she didn't need to be there alone and told her she'd swing by her house to pick up a few things and be right over to Horatio's. _Being part of a family is nice_, Calleigh thought.

Early the next morning, Calleigh was at the ICU desk requesting to see Horatio. This time when she entered his room, he was awake.

"Good morning Handsome," Calleigh greeted as she walked over to his bed and leaned down to give him a kiss, but stopped abruptly when she saw his troubled expression. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

Horatio squeezed his eyes closed and answered, "Why…am…I…here? Are…you…a nurse?"

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 11**

Taken aback momentarily by his question, Calleigh stood silent as she contemplated her response so that it wouldn't be shocking.

"No, I'm not a nurse, my name is Calleigh and I'm a friend."

Horatio opened his eyes and thought, _what's wrong with me, why did I ask Calleigh if she was a nurse, _attempting to stay focused on her sad face. In his mind he struggled to make sense of what was going on, "I'm con…, whatz the word, um…"

Calleigh answered, "Confused?"

"Yes con…confuzeed," slurring as he repeated.

Tears welled in Calleigh's eyes as she realized how Horatio's head injury had affected him. _Dr. Green warned me about this being a possibility. I pray to God this will just be temporary, because the one thing that's very obvious to people who are in Horatio's presence, is his articulate speech. I think I need to request no visitors be allowed to see him._

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked blinking away the tears, trying to act normal.

"Head…hurrrts. When can I go…home?" He asked, his blue eyes dulled by pain.

She pulled her lips inward as she thought about what would be the best answer to give him. "Your doctor wants to run some tests and he wants you to feel better before he'll let you go home."

"DON'T…WAAANT TESTS…I WANT TO GO HOME" Horatio screamed. As his agitation grew, he began thrashing around in the bed, moaning loudly with every move. Calleigh quickly grabbed his arm that had the IV line and held it down on the bed in so he wouldn't pull the needle out.

Within seconds, two male nurses appeared; one checked the medication level going into the IV line while the other took hold of Horatio's arm so Calleigh could move out of the way.

"Mr. Caine, you need to calm down before you pull your IV line out." Looking over at his colleague he asked, "When was his last dose of Carbamazepine?"

Consulting a chart on the wall the other nurse answered, "It's just been a couple of hours."

"At least he shouldn't be going into a seizure," the nurse declared as he kept a grip on the redhead.

Calleigh had backed away, but stayed in the room and watched helplessly as Horatio began fighting harder against the nurse's grip. The sight of Horatio so upset frightened Calleigh and tears began welling in her eyes, wanting so badly to do something to help him. The second nurse was on the other side of the bed and held his other arm to keep him from hurting himself.

Horatio was sweating profusely, but after a couple more minutes, he began to calm down. "I'd give him a little Valium if he wasn't having those imaging studies done this morning, but maybe he's settling down now. Mr. Caine, are you still with us?" Horatio's eyes were closed and his breathing began gradually slowing.

Horatio barely opened his eyes and grunted in response. "You're going to be alright, just take it easy," the nurse said as he released his hold on Horatio's arm and checked the needle to make sure it had not moved. Horatio had gone limp, seemingly exhausted from the ordeal.

"Is he…is he alright?" Calleigh asked nervously.

The nurse turned to her answering, "He's calming down. He'll get agitated like that at times; it's just part of the symptoms from his head injury. You can come back to him; he'll be responsive in a couple of minutes." The nurse walked to the shelf on the wall and reached for a bath cloth, holding it under cold water from the faucet in the sink. He was walking back to wipe Horatio's face when Calleigh stepped up beside him with an outstretched hand,

"May I?"

"Sure," the nurse smiled, "I imagine he'd rather you do it," as he placed the cool cloth in Calleigh's hand.

Calleigh began to gently wipe the sweat off of Horatio's face and after a few strokes, his eyes slowly opened half-way and he softly whispered, "Calleigh…feeels…good." _I love you Sweetheart, but if this is how I'm going to be…I don't need to live and be a burden on you or anyone else._

At the lab, Eric and Ryan entered the one of the interrogation rooms where the captain of the ship, which stopped by the Coast Guard, was waiting. The two CSIs sat down on the opposite side of the table from the captain and his lawyer.

"Captain Ortega, you understand why you're being held?" Eric asked.

"Contraband was found on my ship. I don't know anything about it. We were sailing back to Santo Domingo with a load of oil and machinery. That's all."

Eric studied the middle-aged man and then asked, "Is the name Joe Miller familiar to you?"

For a brief second, recognition of the name flitted across the man's eyes and then it was gone. "I have no knowledge this Miller." The lawyer leaned over and whispered a few words into Ortega's ear.

"I think you do recognize the name."

"I am captain of a ship that brings goods to the U.S. and then takes goods back to my country…Period. I have no knowledge of this Miller. In my contacts there is no Miller."

"The Coast Guard has all of your paperwork and if it is found that you signed off on the 'goods' we found, that will be the least of your problems."

Ryan then spoke up, "Captain Ortega, it would be to your benefit to cooperate with this investigation. If you're not innocent of the charges brought against you, to tell us what we need to know will work in your favor. But, if you don't cooperate, the charges against you will be serious and will definitely mean prison time."

Eric and Ryan noticed a light bead of sweat breaking out on the man's forehead and they figured if given enough time, the man would talk.

Both CSIs stood and Eric said, "We'll give you some time to think about this and confer with your lawyer." Then they turned and walked out.

Eric turned to Ryan with a low voice said, "I want to talk to the other captain…Bello, the one that was on the ship at the loading dock. He has more to lose."

Both men looked around when the elevator door opened and Calleigh walked out with a worried expression on her face. They turned toward her and as she got closer Eric asked,

"How's Horatio this morning?"

With her eyes moving between both men she softly said, "He's exhibiting the symptoms of confusion and slurred speech that Dr. Green mentioned. He…he acted as if he didn't know me when I first got there and then before I left he called me by name. He's vacillating between states of lucidness and confusion." Eric and Ryan both looked at her in shock.

"Dr. Green ordered some tests for this morning and said he would call me later with the results. I told the nurses at the desk no visitors, except for us and I gave them our names. It's easier since he's in ICU to ask for that. I know Horatio wouldn't want anybody else to see him like this…." Calleigh looked down shaking her head as she cupped her hand against her forehead.

Eric, trying to come to grips with the fact that Horatio was not the same man right now, softly responded, "He'll work through this Cal. You know he will."

Desiring to change the subject, she looked up at both men and asked, "Have you talked with the captains and crew yet?"

"Uh yeah," Eric replied, "Ryan and I just finished with Captain Ortega. We put him on ice, giving him some time to think about his options. You feel like doing the next one?"

"I do. I need to concentrate on something else besides Horatio right now."

Ryan spoke up, "I'll get Nat. She and I can talk to the first officers, that'll help speed everything up. You and Eric take the second captain."

Calleigh responded, "Sounds like a plan. We need to get some leads and quick. I'm going to request a couple of uniforms be placed with Horatio before we get started…something tells me that Miller might not be through with him."

Eric and Calleigh sat at the table watching Bello start fidgeting with a piece of paper on the table in front of him.

"So what will it be? We've explained your options…which do you want to choose? A capital murder charge in the death of a police officer, and the wounding of another or telling us everything you know in exchange for a lighter sentence?" Calleigh asked cocking one eyebrow up as she waited.

Giving the man less than a minute to talk to his lawyer, Calleigh stood and Eric followed her lead. They both then turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" the captain called out, stopping Calleigh in her tracks.

Turning around she acknowledged the man, "Yes?"

"I'll…I'll tell you what I know."

Calleigh and Eric walked back to the table where she placed a small tape recorder in the middle and turned it on.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Calleigh's phone signaled an incoming call as she sat at Horatio's desk completing a load of paperwork. Looking at the screen, she saw Dr. Green's name. Drawing in a deep breath she answered,

"Hello Dr. Green…"

"Ms. Duquesne"

"I hope you are calling with good news."

Dr. Green smiled on his end before answering, "I'm happy to say that I am. All of Mr. Caine's studies show his speech and confusion problems should be short-term."

Calleigh sagged back into the chair and sighed, releasing the breath she wasn't aware that she was holding. "Thank God. That's the most wonderful news you could have given me doctor," Calleigh looked up and saw that Natalia had stepped into the office with some file folders and she motioned for her to come on in.

Dr. Green continued, "I've ordered speech and physical therapy to start in the morning. You might not have realized, but he presented a little weakness on his left side, a few sessions of therapy should eliminate that problem. He'll be kept in ICU for another couple of days, just to be on the safe side, but I believe he will make a complete recovery."

"Thank you doctor…thank you so much."

Calleigh ended the call and looked over at Natalia who was grinning from ear to ear. "Good news?"

"The best Nat. Horatio's going to be ok…he's…" Calleigh's voice began to break as her hand flew to her mouth. Natalia reached out from where she was sitting and squeezed Calleigh's arm.

"That's wonderful! I'm so relieved!"

After taking a minute to gather herself Calleigh tossed her head back and asked, "What did the crew have to say?"

"We had one talker…but we had to offer him protection to get the information. The guy gave us an address where Miller might possibly be hiding."

"More good news," Calleigh responded smiling as she stood. "Let's go check it out."

Eric drove the Hummer he and Calleigh were riding in and the rest of the team followed in another. Calleigh had contacted the Sargent on duty in the uniform division before leaving the lab and as they approached the location, four patrol cars sat waiting for the CSIs, about a half a mile from their destination. Two cars were K-9 units.

The patrol cars fell in behind the Hummers headed for the location and as they approached the small house situated on the outskirts of the Everglades, they saw two men run from the rear of the building.

"There they are," Calleigh called out. Eric floored the large SUV and headed toward the men, trying to block them from escaping, but they managed to slip into the trees.

"Shit," Eric cursed under his breath.

Sliding to a stop, Eric and Calleigh jumped out and met up with the rest of the team and the uniform officers.

"We need to spread out in pairs, watch your backs. We'll let the K-9 units go first; hopefully the dogs will do most of the work. Half of us need to go into the trees to the left of where the men entered, while the others go in on the right. Hopefully, we'll block them from getting away. Be extra careful, these men are dangerous."

The dogs were running the trails of scent and barking as they went, other than that, the area was quiet. Suddenly a hundred yards ahead, Calleigh heard the change in one of the dogs barking, it was vicious. Knowing the dog had caught up with one of the men, Calleigh began running as fast as the terrain would allow, with Ryan laboring in keeping up her pace. _Man have I fallen down on my workouts, _he thought.

Entering a partial clearing, Calleigh saw the man on the ground at the base of a tree with an officer holding the lead of the dog that was straining and barking viciously.

Calleigh shouted, "Cuff him and get him back to a car." Turning to Ryan she said, "Well, he's not Miller, but there's one more to go."

Back at the house, a black SUV turned down the road and abruptly stopped before actually reaching the patrol cars. Sitting in the passenger seat, Miller turned to Tony and screamed,

"What in the hell…? Get outa here, NOW!"

Tony eased the vehicle into reverse and backed a short distance before he turned around and headed back to the main road.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 12**

After covering a large area, Calleigh reluctantly ended the search, finally conceding to the fact that the second man had obviously gotten away.

"He must have gone in the water since the dogs lost the trail. Not the best thing to do out here," Ryan commented as he scanned the marsh while Calleigh and Eric stood contemplating their next move.

"Well, the Glades will give him a tough time. It'll be dark soon…and we all know gators feed in the evening," Eric reminded everyone as they walked back to the vehicles.

"I'm tired of only getting the hired help…we need to find Miller," Calleigh replied in a weary, but stern tone as she approached the Hummer.

Horatio gradually opened his eyes. The light coming into the room, through the window, was fading and as he glanced around he realized he was alone, the only sound was the steady beat of a heart monitor.

_Where is Calleigh? I thought she'd be here. I can't blame her if she doesn't want to come…I'd rather not be here myself. Why would she want to be with a man that can't talk right, can't keep anything straight? A Dr. Green came by and told me earlier that my trouble would only be temporary, but how long will that be…weeks, months…too long for Calleigh to deal with and work too._

He cringed when another thought crossed his mind._ What if someone comes to visit me…oh God, please don't let that happen. It's bad enough that Calleigh has to see me like this, much less anyone else. _He squeezed his eyes closed again.

Horatio heard the door open and then his ears picked up on the sweetest voice in the world.

"Hey Handsome, how are you feeling? I tried to get here sooner, but we've been busy trying to find Miller." She leaned down and softly kissed his lips.

The smell of her was intoxicating. The softness of her lips on his was indescribable. He tried to muster a smile, wondering if he was actually successful – he couldn't even tell.

"Ummm, love…you," he slurred. His facial expression became exaggerated, as he struggled to form the words he wanted to say, "You…better…things…do…don't…neeed to sta…stay here."

Calleigh reached out and gently stroked his cheek, "I love you Horatio. I'm not going anywhere. You're going to get through this. Dr. Green said your problems would be short-term…you'll be back to yourself in no time."

Horatio turned away from her and sighed before he posed the questions aloud that were going through his mind, "How…long…burden…on you? What…ifff…stay…like this?"

Calleigh cupped his face and gently turned his head back toward her, and then she saw the tears that welled in his sad blue eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Fighting back her own tears, she sternly admonished, "Listen to me Horatio Caine, don't you lay up here and start feeling sorry for yourself, that you're not worthy of being loved. You're the same man I fell in love with years ago. Yes, you've had a setback, but you're stronger than it is. You've fought against major odds before and won, this time won't be any different."

Slowly he reached up, cupped the back of her head with his hand and then gently pulled her down to his chest, burying his face in her silky golden hair as his body began to wrack with deep sobs. It was more than Calleigh could stand; her heart broke hearing his pain and she could no longer hold back her tears. There was just something about a man crying; especially a man like Horatio who rarely, outwardly, displayed raw emotion and it evoked deep sorrow deep within her.

Finally recovering enough to move, she pushed up to where she could see his face, her voice rough with emotion she whispered, "You're the strongest man I've ever known and I'll be with you through this, every step of the way. I know you and I know you'll get better."

Reaching over to the cabinet next to his bed, she picked up a box of tissues and took one out and wiped the tears from his face. _Some strong man I am, laying here crying like a baby. I've never let my guard down like this before, but I couldn't stop myself. I realize I can trust Calleigh with my feelings…a relief I've never felt with another woman._

Later, she walked out to the desk and asked if she could possibly stay in the room with Horatio overnight, explaining to the nurse how Horatio's emotions were so frayed that she felt she shouldn't leave him. The nurse called Dr. Green and told him about Calleigh's request and the situation and he gave permission for her to stay. The nurse ssaid that she'd order a roll-away bed and it should be brought up to the room after a while.

Calleigh was glad the doctor had allowed her to be with Horatio, she could tell he didn't want to be alone. After helping Horatio with dinner, they both enjoyed Frank's company when he stopped by for a visit. At first Horatio seemed bothered by someone else being there, but Calleigh smiled as she watched and listened as the big man helped bring Horatio out of the depression that he'd slipped into earlier. _Horatio needed this. Frank is talking to him like nothing is wrong and telling him funny stories about his life and about his time in the hospital in Georgia. He really did have some funny experiences! Frank even has Horatio smiling from time to time._

Three days had passed since that evening when Calleigh had found Horatio in a depressed state of mind. He was now in a regular room, but the visitors were still limited to the few closest to him. His speech and physical therapy sessions were going well and he was pushing himself hard to return to normal and was making marked improvement. His head was no longer bandaged; just a square pad over the drain on the side was all that was necessary now.

Calleigh was growing more discouraged as each day passed due to the fact that they were no closer to finding Miller than they were days before. Even with the tips from the captain, it was as if the man had disappeared into thin air.

As she drove to the hospital to be with Horatio after the shift was over for the day, she decided that he had enough presence of mind now that he might be able to help with the investigation, or at least get them out of the quagmire they seemed to be stuck in.

Opening the door to his room she jumped at the noise of something hitting the floor on the other side of the door. Alarmed, she rushed in to find a book on the floor and Horatio sitting up in bed, his face flushed red with anger.

"Handsome…what's going on?"

She picked up the book and walked to his bed holding up a sack that contained two lemon bars from their favorite bakery then placed it on the tray. He turned and looked out the window not responding. She laid the book down on the bed next to him.

"I brought you one of your favorites – lemon bars from Quigley's. I thought they'd be better than the hospital's dessert."

"I…can't…do…this," he grimaced and wiped his face with his hand,"…speak…right," he finally admitted. _I've been reading aloud out of that damn book for what seems like an hour…my brain knows what to say, but my mouth won't cooperate._

"Horatio…I know all of this must be discouraging, but it just isn't going to come back over night. You've been pushing yourself hard the last few days…maybe you ought to relax a little. If you feel up to it, I could use your help with the investigation," she tentatively said as she raised her eyebrows. She noticed his angry expression dissipating a bit and a small glimmer of light flickered back into his eyes as he turned and looked at her.

"I'll try…" he said as he reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "Sorry…I got mad."

Calleigh smiled, "That's ok you deserve to be able to let out a little steam now and then."_ He seems to be lucid enough tonight, but will I contribute to his discouragement if he can't help? I've got to try, if for nothing else but his safety._

Horatio listened as Calleigh explained what had happened so far. She could detect he was growing agitated before finishing relaying all of the information and wondered if this was doing more harm than good.

She became alarmed when she realized he seemed to suddenly drift into another world, his eyes took on a fixed stare.

"Horatio…"

In his mind, Horatio was back in that warehouse at the dock, slowly walking through the stack of containers. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he rapidly began blinking his eyes. _ As he crouched down behind a large container waiting for the firing to stop, his eyes fell on a label on the side of the huge box. It was an address in Cutler Bay, odd he thought, but the street address reminded him of his childhood address in New York City, 3786 Haygood Avenue. The address on the label was 3876 Hayward Avenue._

Weakly he whispered, "Cutler Bay, 3876 Hayward Avenue."

"Horatio, is that an address connected with Miller?"

Horatio squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out, "yes."

Calleigh immediately stood and pushed the button on her cell connecting her to Eric. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Cal. Is Horatio ok?" Her call being after hours unsettled him immediately considering Horatio's condition.

"He just remembered an address connected with Miller. Are you still at the lab?"

"Yeah, I am; Walter too."

"Take Walter with you plus, notify the uniform division for back-up and go to this address in Cutler Bay, 3876 Hayward Avenue."

"Um Calleigh, that's out of our jurisdiction."

"Call the PD there and have some of their officers meet you at the location. Miller could be at this address, which may explain why he seems to have disappeared."

"Are you coming with us?"

"I'll meet you there."

She disconnected the call and turned back to Horatio. His eyes were closed and she put a cloth under cold water in the sink and wiped the sweat off his face, and then leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back Handsome," she whispered before standing and turning to walk out the door.

Calleigh was waiting for the elevator around the corner from Horatio's room when she thought about her car keys and the fact she'd failed to pick them up off the tray next to the bed. She turned and quickly headed back to the room rounding the corner just as a tall man dressed as an orderly passed the two police officers with a nod and lifted his clipped on ID to where they could see it, and then disappeared into Horatio's room.

Horatio sensed someone walking into his room and whispered, "Calleigh."

Opening his eyes and turning to look in the direction of the door, his breath caught. It was the man he saw in the warehouse. He reached for the call button, but the man grabbed Horatio's wrist and slung his hand back away from the remote, then jerked the device out of the wall and threw it on the floor. Noticing the syringe in the man's hand, Horatio pushed up off the bed attempting to stop him from injecting the contents in the line,

"NO…" was all Horatio managed to say before the man's fist connected with Horatio's jaw slamming him back against the bed.

_That's strange. Why would there be an orderly going in Horatio's room? Horatio wasn't going to be taken anywhere this evening._ Speeding up she reached the door and when she opened it, the tall man was about to inject something into Horatio's IV line. Horatio was frantically reaching for the man's arm.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 13**

Tony spun around, shocked that the blonde had returned so quickly. Only thinking about the fact that he needed to get out of there, he dropped the syringe then charged Calleigh as she began drawing her weapon and knocked her to the floor. The two MPD officers were no match for the big man as he pushed through the startled men at the door and began running down the hall.

Calleigh groaned, shook her head and pushed up off the floor to go after the man. She took a quick glance over at Horatio and saw that he was in the process of sitting up, and then ran for the open door. Once outside the room, she instructed one of the officers to call hospital security and have the building placed on lockdown immediately, and to stay with Lieutenant Caine. Then she ordered the other officer to go with her.

"CALLEIGH…" Horatio shouted after her. "DON'T…HE'S DANGEROUS!"

Realizing his words were not stopping her, he climbed out of the bed and started pulling off the tape that was holding the IV needle in place in his arm. He slipped the needle out and grabbed the bath cloth on the bed and pressed it to the site before he stepped out the door in time to see Calleigh giving chase down the hall.

After running halfway down the length of the hallway, Calleigh abruptly stopped, and pulled off one of her stiletto heels and then the other. _These are definitely not running shoes_. Continuing the chase barefooted, she kept the tall man in sight as he shoved people aside and knocked others to the floor. Reluctant to fire her weapon, because of the possibility of hitting innocent people, she kept it in her hand ready to use if need be.

Horatio felt lightheaded as he walked as quickly as he could down the hall in the same direction as Calleigh. Periodically bracing against the wall with one hand as he went, he ignored the uniformed officer trying to stop him. After having advanced a few yards, one of Horatio's nurses noticed the redhead walking away from his room and quickly stepped over, taking a firm grip on Horatio's arm to help support him and asked,

"Lieutenant Caine…what are you doing out here in all this chaos? We need to get you back to your room…"

"NO," Horatio snapped at the young man, "Calleigh…needs help."

"Security is on their way. They'll help her."

Horatio shook his head slightly as he sagged against the wall, "I…I need…to back…her up. The man is dangerous…."

There was a great amount of activity going on which made Horatio disorientated and confused, but yet somehow he remained focused on the fact that Calleigh was in danger.

As they pursued, Calleigh instructed the MPD officer to deviate down an intersecting hall and find a way to get ahead of the man, while she continued on after him. Tony rounded the corner, stopping at the first door he came to; hastily pushed it open, and then ducked inside, quickly closing the door behind him. He leaned back against the door attempting to catch his breath, while allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He had no idea how large the room was, or what was in there. Groping around for a light switch, he found it to the right of the door and flipped the switch. Holding in a gasp of shock when he realized there were several bodies covered with sheets on gurneys throughout the room. He cringed and his body shuttered just thinking about being in a room with dead bodies. He quickly forced his mind to focus on the doors across on the opposite wall, determined to find which one might provide him escape. He turned the light off, confident he could find his way by the light streaming in from under the doors.

Calleigh cautiously rounded the corner of the hallway and didn't see the man at all. Realizing he had to be behind one of the nearby doors, she slowly approached the first door on the right, with her gun raised, she quickly pushed the door open. It was a small storage closet. She moved to the next door and repeated her actions. This door was marked as a bathroom. Cautiously stepping over to the shower stall, she flung the plastic curtain back only to find it empty. Lowering her gun, she stepped back out into the hallway and crossed to the other side. _He's bound to be somewhere close._

Tony was almost to the other side of the room when a door opened in front of him, immediately causing him to crouch behind a gurney. The uniformed MPD officer slowly entered the room, holding his gun out in front of him and with his other hand, a flashlight helping him to scan the area. Tony laughed to himself, _thanks kid for showing me the door I needed. You'll be easy to get around – still green, judging by the looks of ya._

The big man stayed low and silently moved around to the officer's left with the intention of getting behind the young man. Tony now was in position to stand, as the officer was consumed with looking around the area ahead of him. Taking a few quiet steps, Tony began raising his gun with the intention of hitting the officer in the head when he suddenly stopped, feeling the hard steel of a gun's barrel pressed against his spine.

"Drop the gun," Calleigh growled.

The officer spun around at hearing Calleigh's voice and pointed his flashlight in the direction of the sound. At that moment, two armed hospital security men entered the door behind her and flipped on the light. The men breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Calleigh cuffing a large man, with an MPD officer covering her with his gun. After a minute, they were joined by several MPD officers who roughly escorted Tony from the room.

"Your redhead's a dead man blondie," he sneered as the officers pushed him past Calleigh.

On the outside, Calleigh watched with a stern expression as the man was taken from the room, but inside, his words sent a chill down her back. _We've got to get Horatio out of here. It's way too easy for someone to get to him. I need to check with Dr. Green and see if it would be possible for Horatio to be released._

Meanwhile, the nurses were having a difficult time keeping Horatio still long enough to re-insert the IV needle. Growing more agitated by the second, Horatio's only thought was of Calleigh confronting the man by herself even though he knew an officer accompanied her on the chase. But, he knew how headstrong Calleigh could be.

Finally the nurse stopped and looked over at Horatio and threatened, "Lieutenant, if you won't cooperate with me, I'll have no choice but to give you a mild sedative."

"NO…I can't sleep…must help," Horatio pleaded.

"Well then it will be a lot better if you settle down and let me do my job, that way we'll both be happy."

Horatio stilled long enough for the nurse to get the needle replaced and taped down. The door to the room opened and Calleigh entered, walking straight to Horatio who's face showed immediate relief at the sight of her.

"Calleigh…" he whispered.

"Is he alright?" She asked the nurse as she reached out and gently stroked Horatio's chin that was already darkening with a bruise.

"He's fine, just going to have a painful lip for a while. I hope the man was caught that did this."

"He was. He's on his way to MPD as we speak."

The nurse stood and let out a sigh of relief, then walked to the door, looked back at Horatio with a smile and said, "I'll see you later Lieutenant."

Horatio reached for her hand and held it to his chest. "I…was scared. So scared I'd lose you."

Calleigh pushed his hair back from where it rested on his forehead, and smiled sweetly as she replied, "That's not going to happen. We've got the guy Handsome. He won't bother you again. Are you really alright?"

Horatio smiled, "I am…now. What did…they find…at Cutler Bay?"

"I talked to Eric just before I came here and he said that the location was an abandoned store and when they searched the building, there were obvious signs that someone had been staying there, but that the person or persons were gone when they arrived." Horatio looked away.

Thirty minutes later, Dr. Green walked into the room along with Alexx. Calleigh had called the doctor about releasing Horatio to go home.

As he sat down in the chair next to Horatio's bed, Dr. Green began, "Ms. Duquesne has requested that I release you to go home. I understand, considering the events here earlier, that there is concern for your safety."

Horatio slowly spoke, "I don't want…others…to get hurt…because of me."

"Well, we want what's best for you. I was looking into possibly letting you go home tomorrow so, one day won't make a lot of difference. Tell you what, let me get a CT scan done along with some blood work and I'll make my decision when I get the results back." Looking around at Calleigh he asked, "Will he be safe here for that long?"

"I think so. It might be some time before another move would be made against him."

Dr. Green stood, "Alright, I'll go get everything started," then walked out of the room.

Alexx stepped up beside Horatio's bed beside Calleigh offering, "I can come by the house and keep a check on Horatio's medical condition and stay with him if you need me Calleigh."

Horatio grunted before saying, "Thank you…Alexx. You are busy…have been babysitting…me enough here."

"Now you know I always have time for you Horatio," Alexx smiled warmly as she squeezed his arm.

"Thanks Alexx. That'll be a big help." Calleigh smiled, taking her up on the offer.

Eric met them at Horatio's house and helped Calleigh get him settled.

"Do you need me to stay?" Eric asked with a worried expression.

"Thanks Eric," she replied, glancing over at Horatio sitting on the side of the bed, "but, I can manage tonight alright. Frank called and said he would be here in the morning before I left for work to stay with Horatio since he's on medical leave."

"I don't…need a babysitter," Horatio growled as he sat staring at the floor.

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other and Eric whispered as he gave her a small smile, "Good luck." Eric looked over at Horatio and softly said, "Take it easy H. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that, Eric walked out of the room.

Calleigh walked over to Horatio and sat down beside him. "Feel up to a shower?"

Slowly turning his head he answered, "That would be great."

Horatio stood in the shower, and as the warm water pounded on his chest he asked, "What do I do?"

Calleigh taken aback by his question, hesitated and then answered, "Stay there and I'll help you." Quickly taking off her clothes, she stepped into the shower with him.

They were eating a bite of dinner at the table when Horatio reached over and took her hand in his and softly said, "Thank you. I know…I'm not the same and it is…hard…on you."

"You are getting better every day Handsome. What would be hard on me is for you to give up trying to get back…and you're not doing that. Just keep that determination and you'll get there." Horatio smiled as he squeezed her hand.

After checking on the officers on duty outside of the house, Calleigh took Horatio's hand and led him to the bedroom where she helped him get in the bed. Then she began taking off her clothes to change into her nightgown.

"Beautiful," Horatio softly said. Calleigh heard him and turned, giving him a radiant smile.

"Why thank you Handsome."

After checking her .45 that was on the bedside table, she turned back the cover and turned off the light. The moonlight came streaming through the windows giving the room a soft glow as she slid into the bed next to Horatio. She reached over and gently pulled his head down to her shoulder and began making soft, soothing circles around the bandage covering the incision where the drain had been.

"Long time…since I've felt…like this. Feels good," he sleepily whispered.

"I've missed holding you, taking you in my arms like this," she whispered as she softly kissed the top of his head. Horatio responded by raising his head to where his lips had access to hers and he kissed her softly before pulling himself up to where he could reach her mouth easier and then deepened the kiss.

Their lips separating momentarily, Calleigh breathlessly asked, "I thought…you were sleepy?"

"There'll be…plenty of time…for sleeping later because…I remember…something better," and once again he captured her lips while he began to slip the strap of her gown off of her shoulder.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 14**

Calleigh was in the kitchen pouring some coffee in her travel mug when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, looked through the security hole and saw Frank standing there talking with one of the officers. Opening the door, with a booming voice he greeted,

"Morning Calleigh," Frank offered after turning toward her from giving the MPD officer on duty some instructions

Walking into the house past Calleigh, he turned back to her after a few steps and asked,

"How's Horatio this morning?"

Calleigh smiled, "He's good Frank. He had a restful night and I know he'll enjoy your company today."

Behind them came the unmistakable smooth voice, "Frank. Sorry you've…pulled babysitting...duty."

"Hey H, I don't mind; hell, beats sitting at my place all day alone."

Horatio stopped at Calleigh and gave her a warm hug, "You…have…a good day. Be careful." He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly and softly said, "I love you."

Calleigh's eyes sparkled as she looked up into his and answered, "And I love you. Y'all have fun today," she replied before stretching up as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips and then reminded him, "I'll call you later."

Frank stood to the side, feeling uncomfortable as the couple said their goodbyes in front of him and busied himself looking out the glass doors at the beach. _They've got it bad, but, they're good for each other. Lord knows Horatio needs her…he's been alone too long._

As Calleigh drove through the security gate, she waved at Joe, the gate security guard, very glad he was on day shift since he's a retired MPD police officer. _At least Horatio's house is not situated on a public street where it would be a lot easier to approach._ _But, however, I'm not naïve to the fact that it's not impossible for someone to get to him here, just makes it slightly harder._

* * *

Horatio looked over at Frank and asked,

"Like some coffee and a sweet roll?"

"Sure, don't mind if I do." The two men took their coffee and rolls out to the table on the patio. Horatio carried an extra on a tray for the officer assigned to the back of the house, after reading Calleigh's note that said she'd given the officer in front his morning snack.

At first Horatio and Frank sat in silence enjoying their coffee in the shady setting under the swaying palms. Horatio was struggling with his feelings of embarrassment and humiliation that someone had to be with him.

The deep, booming voice shook him from his thoughts when Frank asked, "What's the latest on Miller?"

Horatio leaned toward the table and placed his empty cup down. Pausing as he scanned the blue-green water through his sunglasses he answered, "Seems to be…slippery. No success…yet finding him. Calleigh and the team…plan to go back…to Pelican offices. Maybe…overlooked something."

* * *

After a week from the start of recuperating at home, Horatio actually found himself enjoying Frank's company. Today, they discussed past cases and the people involved and even reminisced about the day when Horatio first came to MDPD as a homicide detective. For the first time, Frank admitted to his friend that at the time, he'd had his doubts about the redheaded detective when he first arrived, but after partnering with him for only a couple of weeks, he said he had to concede that Horatio was the smartest police officer he'd ever met.

Horatio hung his head and chuckled as he felt the blush radiate across his face.

"I don't know about that my friend…some days I wonder."

Horatio pushed himself up out of the recliner, tired of watching TV, he asked, "Care to walk to the water?" Horatio glanced at his watch, "I have an hour before the speech pathologist comes and Alexx is not due to come until after lunch."

"Sure. Hey, when will you be able to cut ties with that speech therapist? Your speech is almost normal again." Frank asked as he pushed up off the sofa.

Horatio smiled slightly as he gazed out the glass doors leading to the patio and replied, "Almost is the key word. I still have trouble with some words. The confusion though is the worst. It's frustrating."

As they walked next to the waves Frank asked, "Calleigh and the guys still sifting through the papers from Pelican?"

"They are; very tiring process. Calleigh's under a lot of stress about me and…finding Miller. I hate that she has to deal with everything."

Frank wondered if he should bring up what was on his mind, but decided to go for it. _Hell, H has been mad at me before._

"Uh, speaking of Calleigh," Frank looked down the beach for a moment, and then returned his attention to Horatio, "you plan to make your relationship with her permanent?"

Horatio's head snapped around towards Frank as he came to an abrupt stop. Horatio scowled at his friend for a few seconds, but then his facial expression eased into a smile.

"I've thought of getting her a ring, but it'll be a few weeks before I can, since I can't drive. But, it might be for the best to wait anyway."

"I can drive you."

Horatio chuckled, "You want me to hurry up with it, don't you."

Frank laughed and looked out at the water before turning back to Horatio responding, "Just thought you'd want to make an honest woman out of her. Besides, the department can't stop you now since you put in for retirement."

Horatio's face suddenly reflected a twinge of sorrow. He turned his head and looked out over the water before sucking in a breath, mindful of his still sore ribs and then commented,

"That's true. But, I'm still not back at a hundred percent. She might decide she's tired of fooling with a damaged, unemployed man."

Frank immediately bellowed, "Fat chance of that happening." Then his expression turned serious, "You didn't see her in that hospital waiting room, awaiting news of whether you were still alive or not. She was with you…when," he sucked in a deep breath to steady his voice, "when you died after they got you to the hospital. I don't want to think about how she would've been if you hadn't made it."

Horatio nodded, then hung his head and swallowed hard.

"Do you love her?"

Horatio looked up at Frank and answered, "With my entire being. She means everything to me."

Frank shook his head and offered, "Just don't wait too long. Life's short."

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan returned to Pelican for the second time this week and were searching Miller's office for what seemed like the hundredth time since their investigation started when she saw two men in suits walk through the door and into the office.

"Are you with the Miami-Dade Police?" One man asked as he looked at Calleigh and Ryan smugly. "Would Lieutenant Caine be here?"

Calleigh replied warily, "I'm Lieutenant Caine's second in command, CSI Duquesne. Who are you?"

The man reached inside his coat breast pocket and produced a FBI ID and presented it to Calleigh. "I'm Special Agent Dawson and this is Special Agent Moss. I must ask you and your partner to leave these premises immediately."

Shocked, Calleigh asked, "On whose orders?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but let me make it clear; our orders came from Washington, D.C. to remove local authorities from these offices."

Calleigh looked at Ryan who stood beside her in just as much confusion as her.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to see those orders in writing," Calleigh shot back as she stood facing the men with her hands firmly positioned on her hips, similar to Horatio's stance.

"Not a problem." The tall man replied before he reached inside his coat once again and produced an official looking document, holding the papers out for Calleigh to take.

She quickly snatched them from the agent's hand and began rapidly scanning the printed words while she made no attempt to hide her anger as she realized the document was legitimate.

"I guess we have no choice," Calleigh snapped as she shoved the papers at the agent, "but make a note to your superiors that we are leaving under protest." Calleigh pushed past the men and Ryan followed.

Once out in the hall, Ryan stopped and turned to Calleigh, "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out. Let's head back to the lab. I need to pay a visit to the chief."

Ryan held out a thumb drive and grinned, "And we'll take this back to the lab with us." Calleigh smiled.

Within the hour, Calleigh stepped into the chief's office,

"CSI Duquesne, please have a seat," Chief Thompson motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"How is Horatio doing?"

"He's improving every day, thanks."

"I realize he has put in paperwork for retirement. I was very upset when Nause brought the request to me."

Calleigh nervously looked down at her shoes, "I'm to blame for that. Horatio went to Captain Nause and explained that we were seeing each other and one thing led to another and I understand Horatio made his decision to retire on the spot."

The chief frowned, "Well, I'm holding the papers…they're right here in my desk drawer until I can talk to him. He's still got some years left yet and as far as I'm concerned, if the two of you, don't allow your relationship to affect your job performance, I won't have a problem with it. I heard the report about the shoot-out the other day and about your actions so, I think I can assume you won't at least."

Calleigh smiled, "Thank you Chief Thompson, I can assure you; our work relationship will not change." Changing the subject she began, "There's another matter I need to speak with you about." Calleigh began explaining the case and about the sudden appearance of the FBI. After an hour and a promise from the chief that he would make some calls, Calleigh walked out of the lab for the evening.

* * *

When Calleigh finally made it to Horatio's, she noticed that Frank had already left. Walking into the foyer, she took off her badge and placed it on the small table, just inside the front door and then unclipped her service weapon and slipped it into the drawer, next to Horatio's.

"Horatio…" she called as she walked to the opening between the foyer and the living room.

Stopping suddenly, when she noticed him sitting on the couch with the TV on, and the sound muted. His facial expression told her he was deep in thought, so much so, he didn't respond to her presence immediately.

Calleigh eased down beside him on the couch and he then turned and smiled finally acknowledging her presence.

"Hi Beautiful, did you have a good day?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

As Calleigh snuggled up against him she answered, "Could have been better. The Feds showed up at Pelican with papers saying we had to stop our investigation of the Pelican offices."

Horatio's head turned sharply toward her before he asked, "Who were the agents?"

"One was a Dawson. He was real smug about it all. The other one was Moss."

Horatio's jaw clenched as he stared across the room.

"You know them?" Calleigh asked as she noticed Horatio's anger when she told him the names.

"I've dealt with Dawson before. I can't remember on what case, but I remember his arrogance. Were the orders from the local FBI office?"

"No, they were straight from Washington."

Horatio's brow wrinkled as he wondered why the orders were not from the local FBI office.

As if talking to himself he asked,

"Why did the orders not come from the local office?" His tone of voice now serious, he said, "Calleigh, tomorrow call Adam Westcock in the local FBI office and ask if he can trace who is responsible for those orders. He's always been helpful anytime I've ever needed anything and I hope he will be on this."

"I'll do that, first thing. When did Frank leave?"

Knowing Frank's absence would be noticed, Horatio answered, "I sent him home a couple of hours ago. Calleigh, I'm fine. There are two officers posted at the house at all times…why does Frank need to stay with me?"

Calleigh frowned realizing Horatio was becoming impatient about his condition.

Sitting up straight at the question, she answered, "Because, I almost lost you to Miller one time…I'm not going to let it happen again."

He lightly touched her cheek and smiled, "Sweetheart, I'll be alright by myself."

"Horatio, you may not think of yourself as wounded, but you are. You've come a long way, but I'll worry less about you if Frank is here with you until I get home."

He sighed and looked deep into her green eyes and then said, "I don't want you distracted while on duty. It would be dangerous for you. I guess more time with Frank won't hurt me," he conceded before slowly leaning in and taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

After what seemed like minutes, he barely broke contact with her lips so they could both capture a needed breath and whispered, "By the way, welcome home Sweetheart." Calleigh smiled radiantly then initiated another loving kiss as she slowly pushed him backward toward the seat cushions.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 15**

Their lips parted briefly from their loving, sweet kiss, but they still were wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, lying on their sides, facing each other.

"Are you hungry?" Calleigh asked him softly as she lightly brushed through his hair with her fingers.

Horatio's stomach, as if on cue, let out a long growl and they both laughed.

"I suppose I am," Horatio answered with a chuckle.

Then his face took on a serious expression as he brushed back her hair that had dropped over her face before cupping her cheek and softly saying, "But, I'm also hungry for you. You haven't taken one day off since…well, since I came home. I know you are determined to find Miller, but please don't let this case consume you Sweetheart…it will wear you down. You need a break."

Calleigh was silent for a moment then replied, "I'll go in and work tomorrow so I can make the phone call to Westcock plus, look into some leads. Then maybe I could take off Saturday and Sunday, if everything stays relatively quiet. Eric took off this past weekend, so he could cover for me."

Horatio smiled, "I like that plan."

Calleigh stood up and reached down for Horatio's hand after he sat up.

"How about we go make some dinner? You feel up to making your crab pasta salad?"

Horatio stood and they began walking toward the kitchen hand in hand when his brow wrinkled and he asked innocently, "I'm supposed to know how to do that?"

Calleigh turned to him and smiled, "If I get the ingredients together, maybe it will come back to you." _Dr. Green and Alexx both suggested I begin to help him remember things he did before. Funny how he can remember some work related information, but not little things he used to do in his personal life. Thankfully, he's said he has no memory of the truck coming at him._

She set everything out on the counter and Horatio stood silently and stared at the food.

"I'm sorry. I…it's not coming back to me. I can't remember." Horatio stepped back and put his hands on his hips, gradually shaking his head, feeling disgusted with himself that he couldn't remember.

Calleigh thought she could detect tears forming in his eyesand quickly stepped in front of him, placing her hand on his cheek as she softly encouraged,

"Hey…it's ok. I'll make the salad. It just won't be as good," she smiled as her fingers lightly traced down his cheek. "I bet it'll come back to you with time."

He leaned into her hand and responded, "And if it does, I'll make some just for you."

That night, Horatio couldn't fall asleep. He watched Calleigh sleeping so peacefully beside him and was glad she could rest. _I'm so torn Sweetheart. Before this happened to me, I was more confident. _He squeezed his eyes shut tightly…_but now…what can I offer you? I'm just a rehabilitating, soon to be retired police officer._ He spent most of the night dealing with his emotions, and realized it all just came down to the fact that he loved her so much, _she is so much a part of my life…life wouldn't be worth living without her. I just need to push myself, to get back like I was before this happened to me._

Calleigh woke up to the irritating buzzing of the alarm clock beside her head. She reached out and cut it off before rolling over to make sure it didn't wake Horatio. To her surprise he wasn't there. She listened, but didn't hear any noise from the master bath, but that didn't stop her from jumping out of bed to check. He wasn't in there. Now, her heart began beating faster and concern began creeping into her mind as she reached for her robe and started for the door to the hallway. Padding down the hall barefooted, she reached the door to the kitchen then immediately stopped. Horatio stood at the stove with his back to her and the smell of cooking eggs assaulted her nostrils along with the unmistakable aroma of fried bacon.

Walking silently toward him and wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head against his back and gave him a hug. Feeling her arms around his waist, caused him to turn his head to the side and lean into her embrace as he said,

"Good morning Beautiful! Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully…and that's because I knew you were beside me." Horatio smiled as one of his hands covered hers on his stomach.

Jerking back around to face the stove, Horatio said, "Uh-oh, I think the eggs are overdone…" he lifted the skillet off and placed it on another section of the cooktop, then turned and playfully commented, "You're a distraction, but one I love dearly," as he pulled her into a warm embrace. They stood, forgetting about food for a few minutes, just relishing starting the day wrapped in each other's arms.

"I could stay like this all day," Calleigh softly whispered, allowing the tender moment to totally envelop her making her forget all about work. "Did I say I was going to the lab?"

"I'd love for you to be able to stay home today, but we'll have the weekend," then he began to trail tender kisses across her cheek and down her long, slender neck.

"If…you…keep this up," she sighed, "I'm not…going anywhere."

"Hmm, tempting," he replied with a devilish smile. Then he leaned back to look into her eyes, his lips still curled in a smile as he said, "Breakfast is getting cold and I don't want to send you off with a cold breakfast."

* * *

On her way to the lab, Calleigh called Westcock in the Miami FBI office and explained what had happened. He told her he'd check on the case and get back with her later in the morning.

Calleigh had no sooner walked into Horatio's office when Ryan appeared knocking on the doorframe.

"Calleigh, the thumb drive I retrieved from Miller's office contains some very interesting info that I think you need to see down in A/V."

"Let's hope it leads us somewhere," she cryptically replied as she walked out of the office ahead of Ryan.

Standing at the layout table, Calleigh patiently watched as Ryan singled out several files from the device. As he opened the first file, the information came to life on the wall sized screen in front of them. It was a list of names, phone numbers, some of the names were accompanied by brief personal information. Then her eyes saw one name that took her by surprise.

"Senator Mike Wilkes, that's interesting. He's running for re-election this fall as Florida's senior senator in Washington. Open that file."

What they saw shocked them beyond words. Before them was a list of payments from Wilkes to Joe Miller of Pelican Construction. Among the figures, were notations beside some of the monetary amounts signifying the quantity of items purchased, it appeared as if the notations were in some sort of code.

"Have Travers work on this. Tell him I want this classified as high priority and under strict secrecy. No one else sees this but team members."

Ryan nodded his head. "I'll contact you when we figure it out. If this is what I think it is…some big guns are involved. Horatio needs to be careful, he threw a monkey wrench in their operation when he…"

"Horatio will be protected, I…" her cell phone ringing interrupted her in mid-sentence as she stopped talking when she saw on the screen it was Chief Thompson.

She quickly answered, "CSI Duquesne…"

"Ms. Duquesne. Can you be in my office in five minutes?"

"Yes sir, I can."

"See you then," the call disconnected.

Calleigh sat across the desk from the chief as he perused a fax he'd received via his secure fax line. Turning it around, he handed it to Calleigh.

"I called some contacts I have in the FBI yesterday after you left and here is what was sent to me this morning."

Calleigh began reading and her eyes widened when she reached a section that specifically threatened a high level investigation of Chief Thompson and MPD if any further inquiries were made concerning Joe Miller or Pelican Construction. She sat in silence, turning everything over in her mind that they knew so far before commenting.

"Chief Thompson, Ryan Wolfe was able to place into evidence, a thumb drive from Miller's office that contains some interesting files. I was looking at the contents of only one folder when you called, and that folder listed Senator Mike Wilkes as having numerous contacts with Miller and his company. It shows a list of payments made by the Senator to Miller for materials that are in some type of code. Our A/V analyst is working on the code right now."

The Chief's expression turned serious before he spoke, "Ms. Duquesne, this matter extends into high levels of our government. I think we need to be extremely careful in our investigation, but I want it to continue. If there is unlawful activity occurring here, I want it exposed…I don't care who's involved. In light of all of this, I'm afraid Horatio is more of a target than we thought." The Chief's words invoked a feeling of alarm in Calleigh's heart.

"Could more officers be placed at Horatio's house?"

The Chief grimaced as he contemplated her request. "I wish I could say yes, but we're stretched pretty thin right now due to budget cuts and the overwhelming number of cases that are back-logged. There are two officers already in place, aren't there?"

"Yes, and Frank Tripp is staying with Horatio in the house during the day until I can relieve him in the evenings."

"I can't make you any promises, but let me see what we can do."

* * *

Horatio and Frank began digging into the lunch Linda brought them and enjoyed her company as well. She'd had taken time off from her work to stop by Horatio's favorite Italian restaurant to pick up some lunches, disappointed when she called Calleigh and found out that her friend couldn't get away from the lab to join them.

As they ate, Linda commented, "Calleigh is working too hard Horatio; she barely had time to talk to me earlier when I called to see if she could eat with us."

Frank immediately gave her a look that said, 'you shouldn't bring anything like that up to him'. Linda's eyes diverted from Frank to Horatio and saw that the redhead suddenly looked sad.

"It's because of me. She's pushing herself too much."

Linda immediately tried to undo what damage she'd done to Horatio by lightly commenting, "She's a tough woman. She can handle it. Maybe you could talk her into taking a day off soon."

Horatio then smiled responding, "She's planning on taking the weekend off. When I talked to Eric earlier this morning, he assured me that he would cover the lab for her. He agreed that she needed the time off and he would make sure she got it."

"That'll be great. Y'all ought to go down to the Keys for a couple of nights, have a little get-away," Linda suggested as she reached over and squeezed Frank's hand. "Frank and I do that when we want to get away from everything."

Horatio chuckled slightly, "I'm ahead of you. I made reservations at a secluded cottage resort in Key Largo right after Calleigh left for work this morning."

Then Frank's smile waned as he considered the situation. "H, MPD won't be able to protect you down there…maybe…"

"Francis…," Frank instantly looked up at Horatio. _Horatio hasn't called me by my given name since all this happened to him. Maybe it's a good sign._ "I think Calleigh and I can handle a couple of nights without MPD officers around us."

"Well, just as long as you're back before Monday night. You know that'll be the start of the NBA playoffs for the Eastern championship between the Heat and the Knicks. Gotta see that game."

Horatio smiled at his sports minded friend, "We won't miss it Frank. I remember we planned to watch the game here."

* * *

Calleigh sat in Horatio's office finishing up some reports and signing off on them while her mind drifted back to the phone conversation she had with Westcock when he called her back. Her hopes were dashed when he'd told her that even he was blocked from accessing the case and had tried every avenue to circumvent the block with no success. He'd apologized for not being able to help and wished Horatio well.

Jerked from her thoughts when Eric entered the office loudly announcing, "Calleigh, as of right now, your weekend has started. You need to get out of here…I'll finish the paperwork for you."

"Eric, it's only three o'clock in the afternoon, I've got…"

"You've got to go check on Horatio and enjoy your weekend…that's an order."

Calleigh smiled and countered, "I don't think you can order me…"

"I can't, but your superior can."

Looking beyond Eric, she saw Horatio walk in with a smile plastered on his face.

Shocked she said, "HORATIO…how…" then she saw Frank behind him.

"Thanks Eric," Horatio said as he walked towards Calleigh. With his hand outstretched he summoned, "C'mon Sweetheart…your chariot awaits if you don't mind driving it!"

Twenty minutes later, they were well on their way out of Miami down the expressway leading to Highway 1 that would take them to the Keys. Once clear of the heavy traffic, Calleigh glanced over at Horatio and said,

"You sure know how to surprise me Handsome…I would've never dreamed you had a weekend like this in mind."

A small smile crept into his features and he responded, "We needed some time away, just the two of us, with no police officers or Frank."

"How did you know what to pack for me?"

Horatio chuckled at her question and turned toward her answering, "It wasn't hard…you won't need many clothes for what I have planned."

Calleigh grinned and caught his eyes momentarily, "I love the sound of that."

Horatio winked and his throat let out a low, deep rumble of agreement.

The resort manager having finished showing them everything about their cottage, wished them a pleasant stay and to call the desk anytime if they could help with anything before making his exit, closing the door behind him.

Horatio swept Calleigh into his arms and playfully groused, "I thought he'd never leave!" Then he captured her lips in a deep, fervent kiss until much needed air was sought by them both.

Barely able to whisper a few words after such a dizzying kiss Calleigh asked, "What's the plan now?"

"Feel up to a relaxing swim?"

"Hmm, I think I can…," she pecked him on the lips, "manage that."

As she was changing into her bikini that he'd packed…his favorite, she couldn't stop from wondering if this was the safest thing to be doing, running off, away from MPD protection. Shaking her head, getting back in the moment, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway leading from the bedroom to the large open living area.

Horatio stood waiting and as she approached, he heard her ask, "Why didn't you change with me?" As her arms snaked around his waist and she placed a soft kiss on his bare chest.

"Because my love, we'd never have made it to the ocean…"

"Would that have been so bad?" She playfully asked.

"Hmm, not at all Sweetheart…but there'll be plenty of time later."

That night, in the large bed under a lazily spinning ceiling fan, they were both panting for breath after a most intense love making session.

"Handsome," Calleigh barely managed to whisper into his ear, "where did that come from?"

Pushing up on his forearms, he gently moved some damp hair from her cheek and with a voice filled with emotion answered, "Being isolated on an island, away from all of our cares, with you."

"I'm glad you kidnapped me and brought me here…"

His lips gently taking possession of hers, cut off her words. Feeling her warm walls quivering around him, he began feeling his body responding and the thought of taking her on another trip of ecstasy sent a thrill of anticipation throughout him.

The next morning, Calleigh opened one eye and the brightness of the sun streaming in through the billowing curtains caused her to quickly shut her eye. She rolled over onto her back and then dared to try it again. The ceiling fan blades were still slowly turning above the bed and a relaxed smile broke out on her face. Gently stretching, she rolled over onto her side to find Horatio still asleep as he lay on his stomach.

His hair was mussed and locks of sandy red hair hung low on his forehead. _He looks like a little boy, his features so relaxed…I'm glad. He was right, we needed this._ She reached over and lightly ran her hand down his forearm, not wanting to wake him. _Such a strong arm…it matches your inner strength my love._

She watched him for several minutes and heard the first sounds of him waking. Slowly his blue eyes opened and he smiled as he shifted his body and rested on his side so he could face Calleigh.

"Good morning Sweetheart," he said sleepily, "How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel wonderful; how about you?"

"Better than I have in a while, but I have to tell you, you wore me out last night," then grinned.

They enjoyed a slow, lazy day, enjoying the hammock strung between two palm trees, ordering breakfast and lunch to be sent to the cottage, instead of going out. Horatio had told her though that tonight would be special; he'd made dinner reservations for them in town.

As they lay side by side in the hammock, enjoying a breeze off of the water Calleigh questioned, "How in the world could tonight be more special than last night?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," was all he'd tell her as he smiled thinking of his plan.

That night, Horatio waited for her to emerge from the bedroom. He finished dressing first, wearing a white suit accompanied by a sky blue soft cotton t-shirt that matched his eyes. He was in island dress even his feet were sporting white, slip-on canvas deck shoes and no socks.

When Calleigh walked into the room, he couldn't breathe. He'd picked out the dress, but seeing it on her was different.

"Sweetheart…" he finally managed to softly say. The sleeveless sun dress hugged her body, revealing her beautiful curves with soft emerald green, deep pink, and water blue colors. "You…you are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, you picked it out for me."

"Only the dress…you…you turn it into a work of beauty!"

She took in his relaxed look and commented, "Your suit makes you the most handsome man on this island…much different from your work clothes." Horatio smiled and hung his head for just a moment.

Raising his head with a smile he asked, "Ready?"

"Can't wait," she grinned.

As they shared a key lime seafood platter and watched the beautiful sunset from their patio table, Calleigh could tell that an air of nervousness had washed over Horatio.

"Are you ok?" she quietly asked.

Her question shook him from his thoughts and he answered, "Yes, sorry I'm fine," then took a sip of wine and smiled.

Tonight the restaurant had a live band and vocalist. Unknown to Calleigh, Horatio had requested a certain song be played when he motioned to the waiter. Noticing Calleigh had seemed to finish eating, he said to himself, _it's now or never old man._ He nodded to the waiter who was patiently waiting for the signal as he stood against the wall grinning. The waiter motioned to the band leader and they began playing, "Love Was Made for Us."

"Calleigh…I," he stopped and then she watched as he slipped out of his chair down on one knee. Her hand flew to cover her open mouth as tears instantly welled making her emerald eyes sparkle.

Reaching out and taking her hand in his, he looked up into her glistening eyes and asked,

"Calleigh will you marry me?" He then let go of her hand and opened the small box he was holding, revealing a glittering one carat, teardrop shaped, diamond ring set in platinum.

Her heart was wildly beating inside of her chest and she couldn't stop her tears from silently sliding from her eyes. Her smile was dazzling, revealing her answer without a single word, but then she found her voice,

"Yes…yes, oh Horatio…I can't believe this," she softly cried as he slipped the ring on her finger, then stood and gently pulled her to her feet and replied,

"Believe it Calleigh…I've never meant anything more in my life," as a tear of joy escaped down his cheek, then his lips found hers. Lingering for a moment in their warm embrace, Horatio stepped back first and said,

"I think they're playing our song, may I have this dance?" Calleigh silently shook her head yes before she let him lead her to the dance floor and for the first time she suddenly heard the words of the song…

_Many times in my life I've felt as if an angel walks with me,_

_Leading it to the one who'll be taking over demands someone who's strong,_

_Someone who can love and understand,_

_Someone who accepts the way I am and who will love me for that,_

_Just for that…_

_When I'm holding you tight, my mind is taken far into our past,_

_Foundations that we made to last through the stormiest nights…_

The song that Horatio had chosen continued to resonate through the restaurant and the few diners in their area watched with warm smiles as the loving couple danced and spoke softly to each other. Horatio thought, _I know there are things I can't remember, but I know I'll never forget this night _as he softly kissed Calleigh's forehead.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 16**

After a few more dances, Horatio and Calleigh decided they'd end their special night by returning to their cottage and enjoy a walk on the beach, taking advantage of the late spring full moon.

Pulling up to the cottage, Horatio opened his door and quickly walked around to Calleigh's door and offered his hand to help her out.

"Thank you Handsome," and then she began taking her heels off, one at a time. Horatio slipped off his shoes and they began walking toward the water, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Tonight has been magical," she held her hand out as they walked, still admiring her ring as the moonlight made the stone shimmer. Horatio smiled looking down at her hand.

"I have to agree Sweetheart…it's been a night I've wanted to share with you for so long," he breathed into her ear before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Still holding his hand, Calleigh suddenly pulled out of his embrace and teased, "Bet I can beat you to the water!" She let go of his hand and took off in a sprint, giggling as she turned her head back to see if Horatio would take her up on a little fun.

"Hey, no fair," he shouted, "you got a head start," his lips turned up in a grin as he started jogging after her.

Reaching the water at about the same time, Horatio wrapped his arms around her and playfully growled, "Let's save some energy for later."

Giggling Calleigh responded, "You mean you've recovered from last night?"

"I think I can muster enough strength to please you," he softly answered, his lips almost touching hers before he initiated a searing kiss, which Calleigh returned.

Leaving her lips, he began assaulting her neck with tantalizing kisses, slowly moving to her collarbone.

Between kisses he asked, "Could…we…enjoy...the moonlight from inside? I feel…my strength…returning."

Breathless from his tender touch she answered, "I…believe…oh, Horatio," she gasped as his tongue teased the soft spot at the bottom of her neck, "I'd…love to."

Scooping her up into his arms, Calleigh leaned her head against his shoulder and softly kissed his neck as he carried her to the cottage.

* * *

Eric arrived at the lab Sunday morning anxious to get a head start on the paperwork still lying on Horatio's desk so Calleigh wouldn't have to tackle it the next morning. While he worked, he couldn't keep his mind off the fact that Horatio and Calleigh's relationship seemed to have moved to a higher level. _Well, you had your chance Delko, but you blew it. She's always just considered me a good friend and if I'd just admit it, I think, deep down I've always known it was Horatio she loved._

A couple of hours later, shaken from his thoughts by his cell phone vibrating, he reached for it where it laid on top of the desk.

Not recognizing the number he answered, "CSI Delko."

"Delko, this is Westcock in the Miami FBI office."

Eric sat back in the chair, as his heart quickly felt lighter hoping the agent had good news for them. "Calling with good news, I hope?"

"If you're talking about Miller, I'm afraid not, but I'm calling to tell you about some information I just received that concerns some known Haitian mafia operatives connected to him. We've gotten word that they are moving on a target today down in Key Largo. It could be about a shipment." The information stunned Eric into silence and caused him to immediately sit up straight.

Westcock heard nothing on the other end of the connection. "Delko…you still there?"

Eric's heart began frantically racing. "You're sure about this?" he asked with a raised voice as he jumped up from the chair and quickly began walking to the door leading out into the hallway. He added, "I don't think it's a shipment they're moving on. Lieutenant Caine is in Key Largo, due to return to Miami today." The CSI ran down the stairs toward the DNA lab where Ryan and Natalia were working.

Now it was Westcock who was silent. "I'll try to get some agents to the area, but it will take a couple of hours."

"Thanks. I need to call Horatio and give them a heads up. Call me back when you know something," he asked the agent before ending the call.

"Eric," Natalia said as she heard the last sentence of his phone conversation as he entered the lab. "What's going on?"

Eric punched the speed dial number for Horatio as he answered, "FBI has info that some Haitian operatives are on their way to Key Largo…and that's where H and Calleigh are."

"Oh no," Natalia gasped. Ryan's face reflected grave concern with the news.

Suddenly Eric screamed, "DAMN IT H!" he then pushed another button, this one would connect him to Calleigh. Looking at his startled colleagues he explained, "H has his phone turned off." Frustration at receiving the recording that the party was not available, Eric kicked the stool over in front of him.

"Neither one of them have their phone turned on."

"We've got to get down there," Natalia said as she hurriedly began taking off her lab coat.

"I'll call the sheriff's office there and alert them." As the call was ringing Eric instructed, "Call Tripp and get Walter. Tell them to meet us at the Hummers."

The call connected, "This is CSI Eric Delko with the Miami-Dade Sheriff's office…"

* * *

Horatio and Calleigh walked to their car with their bags and she commented, "I hate to leave, it's so beautiful here."

He smiled, "I know, I feel the same way, but I promise we'll come back again."

After leaving the cottage, they stopped at a breakfast/lunch place that was family owned. It was popular with locals for unusual seafood breakfast dishes served through the afternoon. He'd always made a point to eat here every time he had brought his nephew, Ray, Jr. down on their fishing trips.

As they walked in the door an elderly woman greeted them. "Lieutenant Caine," she smiled as walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Calleigh smiled as she watched the warm greeting. "It's been too long."

"Hello Anna," Horatio greeted as he returned the hug. "Where's Dennis? You got him working this morning?"

The woman laughed and replied, "He's filling in back in the kitchen…short of help today." The woman's eyes then fell on the beautiful blonde standing close by. "Hello," Anna offered.

Horatio put his arm around Calleigh and smiled, "Anna, I'd like you to meet Calleigh, my fiancée."

The older woman shrieked loudly, "FIANCEE?" She opened her arms and drew Calleigh into a hug as Horatio stood grinning watching the two women.

Anna let go of a surprised Calleigh and lightly placed her hand on the young lady's cheek. "So beautiful…you love him, yes?"

Calleigh smiled and answered, "Very much."

Anna looked at them both and took each of their hands and joined them, "You take care of each other and be happy. I wish you a lifetime of love."

"Thank you Anna," Horatio replied. And Calleigh said the same.

"I put you at our best table…looking over the water. Come." She abruptly turned and led the couple to their table.

Placing the menus down in front of each of them she said, "You order anything you wish…on the house."

Horatio began protesting, but was quickly stopped. "I hear no more from you; it will be our wedding gift to you. Enjoy," she smiled happily with her hands resting on the couple's shoulders. There was some commotion behind her and she quickly turned and began shouting orders to one of the waiters.

Horatio, still chuckling at Calleigh's incredulous expression began, "I should have warned you, Anna and Dennis are Greek and are very demonstrative with their emotions. They moved here just twenty years ago from Greece and opened the restaurant."

"I think she's beautiful and she loves you so, she has good taste," responding with a big smile as she reached and squeezed his hand.

Having finished a large breakfast that consisted of conch burritos, a seafood frittata with hash browns and a pot of coffee. they began talking about taking a stroll down the beach to let their food settle before driving back to Miami, when Anna approached their table.

"You need more food Lieutenant…you too skinny, must put on weight."

Horatio threw up his hands and pleaded, "Can't eat another bite Anna. It was all delicious as usual."

"It was wonderful Anna," Calleigh added. "I wish I had known about your place before now, but you have me hooked. Next time we're down, you can count on seeing us!"

"You be good to her Lieutenant…she's very nice."

Horatio smiled warmly and took Calleigh's hand in his and commented, "She sure is."

Anna walked back to the kitchen to check on orders for other tables and Horatio took out his billfold. Calleigh smiled as Horatio took out a twenty-dollar bill and left it on the table, knowing Anna wouldn't see it until after they left.

After hugs and kisses and promises they'd be back soon, Horatio and Calleigh walked out of the restaurant, slipped off their shoes and began walking down the beach, wrapped in each other's arms, unaware that four men in a van were closely observing the couple. Anna watched from the porch as the couple walked away, wiping an errant tear from her eyes, happy that the handsome Lieutenant had found such a lovely woman.

After they had walked for some time, Horatio glanced at his watch and saw that it was after one in the afternoon and reluctantly whispered, "We should start heading back Sweetheart."

They stopped walking and Calleigh took one last look down the beautiful beach and replied, "I know." She looked up into his warm gaze and added, "This whole weekend has been like a dream…I don't want it to end."

Horatio hugged her to his side and said, "I know…it has, but it's just the beginning of a lifetime together…nothing's ending." He searched her eyes and leaned down and gave her a long kiss. Breaking the kiss they stood with their arms around each other enjoying the moment.

* * *

"Can't this pile of junk go any faster?" Frank barked at Eric who was driving the Hummer.

"I'm on ninety-five now Tripp. As you can see, there's a lot of traffic on this highway," Eric replied in a frustrated voice.

Walter, Ryan and Natalia were on the back seat. Eric had spoken with the lead investigator in the Sherriff's office in Key Largo before they had left and assured the CSI that a unit would go to the resort and stay with Horatio and Calleigh until they arrived.

As the team was on the way to their destination, the investigator had called and told Eric that the couple had already checked out and left. He said they would begin canvassing the area to try and find them, but this time of the year there were a lot of extra people on the island.

Eric was trying to remember places in Key Largo he'd heard Horatio talking about from taking Ray, Jr. fishing and after a little time, he thought about "Anna's Place".

When they were about ten minutes from the center of Key Largo Eric blurted out, "This time of the day, I bet they stopped at a restaurant I've heard Horatio mention – Anna's Place."

"Yeah, but where is it Delko?" Frank asked in exasperation.

Natalia spoke up, "I know where it is. Horatio told me about it one time and every time I come down, I have to eat there. When you get in the city limits, take a right on Ventura. It's about a mile off the highway on Ocean Avenue where we'll take a left."

As Horatio and Calleigh walked toward their car, focused on each other, they never heard the two men approaching from behind. A strong, thick arm suddenly wrapped around Horatio's neck pulling him back and he struggled to get free of the grasp, but almost instantly felt the darkness overtake him. The last thing on his mind was Calleigh.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 17**

Horatio could vaguely make out voices and feel the vibration of what seemed to be a moving vehicle as he drifted out of the darkness. Then suddenly his eyes jerked open from pain radianting across his abdomen; briefly confused as to why he felt pain until something hard hit his stomach, involuntarily forcing the air from his lungs.

"Hey", an angry voice shouted, "I said stop kicking him. I want him to be able to function – we might need him." Horatio realized the gruff voice came from behind him.

Groaning, Horatio tried to move his arms, but realized that his hands were bound behind his back.

"Calleigh…" he whispered looking across at her lying a few feet away, apparently unconscious.

The man sitting next to him laughed when he heard the redhead call for the woman. Leaning down close to Horatio's face he sneered,

"She's a real looker. I think I'll have a piece of her later, red."

Through clenched teeth Horatio growled, "You touch her…and I'll kill you."

The man's laughter grew louder as he shouted to someone behind them, "Hey…red here, says he's gonna kill me. Imagine that, considering the position he's in."

Horatio heard three distinctive voices laughing at the comment, but sensed someone sitting close behind him, remaining silent. Unconsciousness threating to once again consume him, he struggled to counteract it, _I need to stay awake…protect Calleigh._

* * *

The Hummer pulled into the parking lot of Anna's Place and everyone got out and began looking for Calleigh's car. Eric was the first to find her car parked several yards away from the building on the beach side of the parking lot.

"Hey, Calleigh's car is over here, they must be inside." Eric called to the others, feeling relief wash over him for the first time that day.

The rest of the team stayed with the car while Eric and Frank walked toward the entrance of the restaurant. Once inside, the two men scanned the dining room, but didn't readily see the couple they were looking for.

They were greeted by an elderly woman who asked, "A table for two?"

"Um, no ma'am," Frank responded, "we're looking for some friends of ours, their car is parked outside; a tall slender redheaded man and a lady with long blonde hair. Could you show us where they are seated?"

Suspiciously staring back and forth between the two men Anna asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Sargent Frank Tripp and this is CSI Eric Delko, we're with the Miami-Dade Sheriff's office."

"Ohhh," Anna smiled brightly, after hearing they worked with the Lieutenant. "You are friends of Lieutenant Caine? But I'm afraid you have missed them, he and his lady left about an hour ago." Her happy demeanor then changed to confusion, when it seemed to dawn on her about the car. Pensively she asked, "I don't understand, you say their car, it is still here?"

"Yes ma'am it is. You said they left an hour ago? You're sure 'bout that?" Frank glanced over at Eric and could see the concern in his eyes, the same concern he, himself was feeling.

"Yes, yes, I see them walk away down the beach. Oh, so much in love those two," Anna smiled, remembering the sight.

"Could you show us which direction they went?" Eric asked.

"Sure, come with me."

Anna led the men out on the porch and she pointed down the beach, "That way, I see them walk," pointing to the north. "Then I go back into the restaurant. I think they leave after a little stroll. Perhaps they stop in some shops…there are many in that direction."

"Thank you ma'am, we'll check on that," Frank assured her.

As Frank and Eric walked back to the team, a local sheriff's car pulled into the lot and stopped next to the Hummer. A deputy got out and walked towards them.

"Sargent Tripp?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tripp."

"I'm deputy Mark Williams," introducing himself. "I understand a Lieutenant and a CSI from your department in Miami may be in some trouble here in Key Largo?"

"It's very possible. The lady in the restaurant said Lieutenant Caine and his friend walked north on the beach around an hour ago, but their car is still here. We're going to need some help checking out the stores on the beach, just in case they are shopping. Are there more men from your department coming?"

"Two are on their way. We have a limited staff here, not like the PD in Miami, but we'll help in any way we can."

Eric stepped closer to Tripp and asked, "You think they're shopping?"

Frank grimaced and looked over at the beach responding, "Not really, but if they are, we need to find them before the Haitians do."

Walter joined them and spoke up, "There's a possibility that if the Haitians found them before us, that they took them in this parking lot."

"That's possible Walter, but how can we determine that?" Eric asked the big man with a puzzled look.

"Well, for starters, there's an ATM next to the parking lot on the adjoining property and…"

Eric cut him off. "And where there's an ATM there's a security camera. We need the footage for the last couple of hours."

Frank and the deputy got in the patrol car to go canvass the shops, while Eric and Walter walked to the branch bank to find a number that hopefully was posted for people needing help with problems after hours. Ryan and Natalia began searching the parking lot, beginning at Calleigh's car.

* * *

The van began bouncing, the ride had suddenly turned rougher and Horatio wondered with some trepidation if their kidnappers were taking them into a remote area in order to kill them. He looked into Calleigh's concerned eyes, which thankfully had opened a short time before, attempting to convey that he was alright, for her not to worry, but he knew she was concerned. The uncertainty of what was about to happen, prompted him to begin silently struggling once again to free his hands. _I've got to get my hands free…otherwise we'll be at their mercy._

The van stopped and the two large rear doors of the van opened, allowing the bright sunlight to stream inside temporarily blinding Horatio as to who the men were. He felt a pair of hands roughly grab his ankles and then he was pulled out the doors. Reaching the end of the van floor, he fell to the ground unable to brace himself. Hitting the ground hard on his tender side, it was all Horatio could do to keep the moan in his throat from escaping. Not giving him time to recover from the impact, he was quickly jerked to his feet and for the first time he saw the faces of their kidnappers. Of course he had guessed Miller was among them, but another man he saw in the group shocked him beyond words – Senator Mike Wilkes. _I always did think there was something off about the man, now I know he's dirty, mixed up with Miller._

Miller walked up and stood inches from Horatio's face and snarled, "You have something that belongs to me and I intend to get it back."

Horatio jutted his chin out and stared directly into Miller's eyes unblinking and managed to answer, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Miller's fist slammed into Horatio's stomach causing the redhead's knees to buckle, then the two men holding him immediately pulled him up straight and the stretching of his abdominal muscles increased the pain. A sharp breath escaped Horatio's lips when one of the men grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back.

Horatio was about to be struck again when Calleigh screamed from inside the van.

"Stop it! He doesn't know anything about what you're referring to," she shouted as she struggled to sit upright against the wall of the van.

The blonde woman's words caused Miller to walk past Horatio toward the blonde sitting in the doorway.

"What did you say?"

"He hasn't been at the lab since the car accident, I've been in charge."

"Calleigh…no! Leave…her out…out of this," Horatio called out to Miller, trying to draw the attention back to him and away from Calleigh."

"Shut up Caine," Miller shouted, and then returned his concentration on Calleigh. "You're telling me that you took that thumb-drive from my office?"

Calleigh looked him square in the eye and replied, "I did. It's being processed and analyzed as we speak."

Horatio began struggling against the two men holding him; with little result shouting, "NO…she doesn't…"

Miller turned and shouted to one of the men holding Horatio and screamed, "Shut him up!" The blow to his already tender mid-section buckled Horatio's knees and this time the two men holding him let go, allowing the redhead to fall in a heap on the ground.

Calleigh screamed at Miller, "I'll get you the thumb-drive, but only if you stop beating Lieutenant Caine."

Miller laughed at the woman and smirked, "You're a regular little spit-fire aren't you?" Reaching in and grabbing her arm, jerking her up close he growled, "The way I see it, you're in no position to be bargaining with me. Caine will get what he deserves for sticking his nose in my business. The only thing I'll promise you is that I won't kill him, at least not yet, he's too valuable to me right now."

* * *

After an hour, Frank and the deputy returned to the restaurant after completing their search.

"Hey Wolfe, any word from Delko and Walter?"

"Eric was able to reach the branch manager and the man arrived twenty minutes ago to give them access to the video footage."

"Have y'all found any evidence in the parking lot?"

"Natalia found a piece of an earring that she's sure is Calleigh's, other than that, nothing."

Frank chimed up, "Well, they certainly weren't shopping. We hit every store for two miles up the beach, nobody's seen them."

After thirty minutes had passed, Eric and Walter rejoined the group, anxious to tell them what the camera had picked up.

Frank spoke up when he saw the two men approaching. "Delko…did y'all get any leads?"

"We did and I've already put out a BOLO on a faded, red Ford panel van. The camera showed Horatio and Calleigh walking toward their car, but when they passed the van, they were each grabbed around the neck and ushered into the back of the vehicle." He looked away for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Frank. "Horatio…uh, it looked like he went limp before he was shoved into the van." Frank blew out a long breath and looked away.

Natalia spoke up with anxiousness obvious in her voice, "What do we do now…just stand here while God knows what is happening to them?"

"I think we need to go back to Miami," Eric stated as he ran a hand through his hair, attempting to steady his nerves.

"But, what if the Haitians took them south to Key West…to a waiting boat? We need to alert the Coast Guard…"

Frank cut the young man off, "And tell them to look for what kind of boat Wolfe? A freighter…a cabin cruiser? What? All we have is a faded red van," he snapped.

"Hey guys…we're all on edge here, but we don't need to waste our energy bickering," Natalia chastised. "We need to focus if we're going to find them," even though she knew the criminals had a big head start. They all knew they had to search for any lead as to where the couple had been taken so, they contacted the Coast Guard and requested any ships or boats on their records heading to Haiti be stopped and searched, and then they began driving back to Miami.

* * *

Horatio pushed up, onto his hands and knees, supported by shaky arms and called out to Miller, "Let…let her go. I've got the thumb-drive …um," hesitating a brief second as a wave of pain caused him to lose focus for a few seconds, "it's at my house…I've…got it…at my house."

Miller let go of Calleigh, pushing her back inside the van and angrily walked back to Horatio.

"Horatio…no," Calleigh cried out.

"Well now, _you_ have it." Miller's angry words spewed out as he reached down and grabbed Horatio's shirt, jerking him to his feet, pulling him close to his face he snarled, "I'm not in the mood for games. You'd better be telling the truth, or you won't live to see the sunset and we'll have lots of fun with your lady after you're dead."

Horatio kept his expression confident, he didn't want Miller to pick up on his uneasiness, but in reality, he wondered if what he had in mind would work. The bottom line was that it was their only option because once Miller and Wilkes got the thumb-drive; there was no doubt in his mind that he and Calleigh would be killed.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 18**

Two of Miller's men jerked Horatio up off the ground and threw him into the back of the van next to Calleigh. Her frightened eyes looked over him as he lay unmoving; the only sound she heard for a few minutes was his ragged breathing. She ached to take Horatio in her arms and comfort him after witnessing what Miller and his men had done, but like Horatio, her hands had been tied behind her back.

Calleigh raised her head slightly to look out the open doors in the rear of the van, where she observed Miller and Wilkes talking a few yards off, presumably about Horatio's news of where the thumb-drive was located she thought. Turning back to Horatio his eyes were still closed, but his breathing was gradually becoming slower as she whispered,

"Handsome, can you hear me?"

He lifted his head slightly, slowly opening his eyes enough to see her face just inches from his own, his lips turned up in a slightly crooked smile before he asked softly,

"Are you…ok?"

"I'm ok. I'm just worried about you. What are you going to do when we get to the house?"

Horatio rested his head back on the floor and grimaced, "Joe will be on duty…I'll give him a distress signal, and then stall for time. Hopefully, the team…" Horatio stopped abruptly when he heard someone approaching.

"Caine… Miller growled.

Horatio lifted his head slightly and looked toward the rear of the van, his eyes focused on Miller.

"Good. You're gonna drive us to your house, but I warn you, the blonde will be in the back of the van with me. You make one wrong move and I'll kill her on the spot…you understand?"

Horatio locked eyes with Calleigh and weakly said, "Yes," never taking his eyes off of her, willing her to understand this would be their only chance.

* * *

Frank poured himself a much-needed cup of coffee from the pot in the lab's break room, and actually wished he had something stronger to take away the nervous edge. Officially, he wasn't back on duty; but his heart was and he wouldn't rest until they found Horatio and Calleigh.

The lab was busy for a Sunday; word had spread about Horatio and Calleigh, causing everyone to do what they could to help find the pair. Frank and Eric had called Westcock from Key Largo when they had proof from the ATM footage, proving the couple had been kidnapped.

The silence in the room shattered along with Frank's thoughts when Eric stopped in the doorway and announced,

"Special Agent Westcock is on his way up. Thought you'd like to be included in the meeting. Interrogation room one."

Frank crunched the empty Styrofoam cup in his large fist and tossed it in the garbage before answering, "You bet I do."

As the evidence played on the large screen before the three silent men, Westcock shifted and hung his head when it was obvious from the video that Horatio was rendered defenseless. After the recorded footage ended, the agent cleared his throat and spoke up,

"When you told me about Horatio and his friend, I had to come and personally give you some information I came across just after you called this morning. It was too dangerous to discuss over the phone." The agent paused for a moment and looked away from the two men before continuing,

"I have conducted an investigation within the local office, unknown to my superiors, and found a communication between a local senior agent and Senator Wilkes. The memo was about shipments of some type of merchandise from Miami to Port-au-Prince. I also found another communication that mentioned Miller by name, but what was more disturbing was that the conversation included Lieutenant Caine and an event that was to take place today."

"Did the document give any details?" Frank quickly asked.

"Not clearly. The communiqué was vague…nothing direct. It mentioned a specific 'package' that needed picking up in Key Largo." Eric gave Frank a troubled look, and then hung his head.

Frank could feel his anger rising. Needing to move before he slammed his fist into something, he stood and walked to the large window that gave him a view of downtown Miami. The streets were filled with people taking advantage of a sunny, warm afternoon and enjoying what the area had to offer, while Frank's mind stayed focused on Horatio and Calleigh. _I had a bad feeling about this trip. I don't care if it was supposed to be special, Horatio should have known better than to go off down there without protection._

Agent Westcock excused himself with a promise to call if he found out any more information. Eric walked over to the tall Texan and quietly stopped at the man's side. Both men silently looked out the window for a few moments until Eric spoke.

"Horatio and Calleigh are in serious trouble, even more than I thought now that we've discovered that a dirty high-level FBI agent is involved, along with a U.S. Senator."

Frank blew out a loud breath before responding, "We need to find them – and quick."

An officer came to the open door and knocked on the doorframe before entering and walked over to the two men. With an excited voice he quickly said,

"I came as soon as I heard over the radio that patrol found the red panel van, with the correct license plate, parked in a shopping area in Coral Gables. The officers are questioning people around the area for any information." For the first time, Eric felt as if they might have a lead – albeit very small.

Eric, his voice reflecting a bit of hope commented as he and Frank walked toward the door, "At least we know they came back to Miami. All we can do now is hope that someone saw something plus, they could still be in the area, but somehow I doubt it."

"What are we waiting for?" Frank growled as he turned once through the door and began walking briskly down the hall toward the elevator along with Eric.

* * *

Horatio struggled to sit upright and keep his attention on the traffic. His midsection radiated pain from the punches he'd taken, but he knew if Calleigh was to stay safe, at least for the time being, he had to play along. Still, he couldn't shake a feeling of uneasiness. _What will happen when they find out I've lied about the thumb-drive? Hopefully we can survive until the team can arrive._

The white passenger van, with its dark tinted windows, weaved its way down the back streets, staying off the main roads, as they made their way north, across town to Horatio's house. Miller was more cagey since they'd transferred from the red van to the different vehicle, undoubtedly placed there by some of his henchmen. Horatio then realized their abduction had been neatly planned.

"Remember Caine," Miller snarled from the seat behind him, "One wrong move and your lady friend will pay the price." Horatio glanced in the rear-view mirror and exchanged a concerned look with Calleigh.

A time or two, Horatio glanced at Wilkes sitting in the very back, noting his nervousness. Horatio thought, _Politicians…never have liked them, clean or dirty. Most of them are pious and all of them are greedy as far as I'm concerned. Has greed made you partner with this low-life Mr. Wilkes?_

As Horatio drove, he noted that they passed at least three patrol cars along their way. The urge to drive the van into a parked car to create a diversion was strong, but quickly pushed the thought into the back of his mind when he considered the threat against Calleigh. _I just can't risk it._

Now they were less than a mile from his house. Their lives will soon depend on Joe's perceptiveness. Horatio hoped the man would notice his attempt to relay a message. The van was silent, each consumed with their own thoughts. The silence abruptly ended when Miller leaned over close behind Horatio and snarled,

"Just remember what I told you Caine," no sooner had he ended his words than he heard Calleigh gasp as Miller grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and then put the end of a silencer attached to a 9mm pistol to her right temple.

Horatio could feel his blood boil as he watched in the rear-view mirror and all he could think of was how he'd like to get his hands on the scum behind him. Squeezing his eyes closed for a brief second, he swallowed hard and strained to keep his emotions in check and appear normal as they approached the gate to his community and the security building beside it. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Joe's familiar face lean out of the window as he waited for the vehicle to stop. Joe's expression was questioning before the window slid down and revealed the driver.

With a large smile he greeted, "Lieutenant, I didn't recognize the vehicle. You just buy this?" Joe asked as he leaned out of the window while his eyes trailed down the side of the van.

Horatio tried to smile and appear light, but wondered if he really succeeded. For Calleigh's sake, he sure hoped so. Carefully positioning his head to where Miller couldn't see his eyes, Horatio answered,

"We had trouble on the road. This is just a loaner," as Joe's eyes met his, Horatio blinked three times in rapid succession, an old police signal meaning distress in hostage situations. In case Joe missed it, he repeated the blinking. Horatio thought he detected a brief flicker of recognition in Joe's eyes before the man said,

"Well, I hope you're able to get your car back soon." All the while thinking, _that was a signal for help. Something is definitely wrong because the Lieutenant isn't even supposed to be driving. I'm calling the lab as soon as they leave._

Joe raised the cross-arm and called out, "Have a good day Lieutenant." Horatio nodded his head in response and drove through.

Once past the gate, Miller scoffed, "Now that wasn't so hard - was it?"

Horatio glared at Miller in the mirror until the man released Calleigh's hair and her head came forward. Pulling up into his drive-way, Horatio stopped just before the large, closed-door of the garage and slightly shifted in the seat asking,

"What now?"

Miller barked some orders to one of the men in the back that was already in the process of climbing out of the large sliding side door of the van.

"One of my men will go with you into the house. I will stay with the woman while you open the garage door, allowing us to park the van inside."

Horatio flinched when the driver's door was forcibly jerked open by the huge man who had walked around the van to escort him inside. Slowly, Horatio turned and eased out of the van and as he did so, pain gripped his midsection with the movement and the world began spinning causing him to quickly grab the side of the door to stay upright. Taking a deep breath before letting go, he glanced back over his shoulder at Calleigh who was watching helplessly from the backseat. Willing her to hear his silent words, _I'm alright Sweetheart, and I will do what's necessary to make sure you will be too._

Back at the gate, Joe waited patiently as he listened for a connection.

Suddenly, he heard the dispatcher's voice answer, "Miami-Dade Police, what is your emergency?"

**TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Trouble with Friends **

**Chapter 19**

Horatio reluctantly went through the motion of walking toward the front door of his house, while his mind was focused on only one thing - survival - survival for Calleigh and for himself.

_Joe, I sure hope you recognized my distress signal and that you have already called the department, if not, I've sentenced us to a very painful death._

Horatio pushed the key into the lock and turned it, the action causing the door to begin opening. The large man accompanying him abruptly gave the redhead a hard shove, slamming him face first into the door which caused Horatio to lose his footing and fall into the house hard onto the wood floor of the entry hall. The impact forced air from his lungs followed by a deep moan that he desperately tried to stop from escaping his throat.

"Argghh…," gasping for breath Horatio asked as he rolled over, "what…what was that for?"

The big man smiled as he responded, "To remind you not to try anything foolish."

Calleigh watched Horatio and Miller's man stop at the door and then saw what happened next and it caused her to automatically draw in a sharp breath.

Miller turned to the blonde and smiled as he said with a stern tone, "Oh that's nothing compared what I will do to him if I find out he has lied about having the thumb-drive."

Calleigh kept her eyes straight ahead as she struggled to maintain her composure, but inside she was beginning to panic.

"Get up," the man shouted as he kicked Horatio in his back encouraging him to move. "Open the damn garage door."

Horatio pushed up on his hands and knees and slowly managed to stand, wobbly at first, but able to walk as long as he could brace himself on a wall.

* * *

Eric had just steered the Hummer off the expressway and onto the first exit for Coral Gables when his cell phone rang. He reached up and pressed the button on his Bluetooth headset.

"Delko"

Eric listened to the words of the dispatcher, but his mind couldn't comprehend them at first.

Interrupting, Eric's voice reflected the astonishment that overwhelmed him, "Wait, you're saying Joe called in and said that Horatio just drove through the gate going to his house? Alone?"

Frank snapped his head around and stared at the Cuban as he muttered, "What the hell?"

"Hell yeah it's an emergency. We're headed that way. Send a couple of detectives to the scene in the Gables. I'm headed to the Lieutenant's residence." Eric's mind was spinning as how to handle the situation, but quickly decided not to use SWAT. Answering the dispatcher's question, Eric declared, "Negative, have SWAT on standby, repeat standby if needed."

Eric turned on the lights and siren as he yelled to Frank, "HOLD ON!" Hesitating momentarily, making sure vehicles were stopping for them before gunning the large vehicle out into traffic, they zipped under the expressway and sharply turned left onto the ramp taking them back onto the expressway northbound.

As they weaved around traffic, Eric relayed to Frank what had happened.

"Joe Magson just called the department. Horatio showed up driving a large white van and gave Joe a distress signal. Joe couldn't see anyone else in the vehicle, but you gotta know Miller and his henchmen were in there. I just pray Calleigh was too."

Frank sharply asked as his head jerked from watching the road back toward Eric, "You not calling SWAT in?"

Eric was silent as his eyes darted back and forth also watching the other vehicles. "Right now, I think they would do more harm than good. Call the lab for me and get ahold of Ryan. Tell him to bring Nat and Walter to the community's gate, along with a few uniform officers. We'll meet them there."

After Frank ended the call, he turned toward Eric and asked, "You sure this is the way to handle it?"

Eric glanced over at his passenger and softly responded, "Not really, but if they see cops outside, I feel like it would just make the situation worse. This way, we can move in unnoticed and have the element of surprise on our side; hopefully, it will give us a better chance to get H and Calleigh out alive."

"I sure hope you're right."

Able to snatch a quick look back at Frank, Eric answered, "Me too." _I hope like hell I've made the right decision. Two people I care about the most will pay with their lives if I'm wrong._

* * *

Miller brought Calleigh inside the living room roughly and shoved her down onto the sofa. Horatio instantly jumped up from the chair wanting a piece of Miller when the man standing beside him pulled him back with his huge arm placing Horatio in a headlock hold, rendering the redhead incapable of moving except for his arm. Attempting to squirm out of the man's grasp, Horatio elbowed his handler in the stomach, hoping to make the man release him, but the jab was barely noticed as the other man stepped up and punched Horatio hard in the gut causing his knees to buckle as the arm tightened around his neck, keeping him upright.

"LET HIM GO!" Miller shouted at his men. The large man followed orders and quickly released the redhead allowing him to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Senator Wilkes walked over to Horatio and grabbed a handful of his hair, not giving him time to recover, and jerked his head up as he growled,

"Where's the thumb-drive Caine…we're waiting."

Horatio, his eyes glazed from pain, stammered, "If…they'll…stop…punching me…I'll get…it."

Moving slowly, trying not to invoke further pain in his mid-section until he was suddenly jerked to his feet by two pairs of strong hands.

Glancing over to the sofa finding Calleigh, he saw Miller sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulders. Tensing in anger, he glared at the sight. As Calleigh's eyes locked with his they held a combination of concern, fear, disgust and anger.

"The longer you take Caine…the more time I'll have to get to know your beautiful lady," Miller purred close to Calleigh's face.

Horatio blinked back his tears and realized he couldn't stall for time…_the thought of that animal touching her…._

The decision to move was made for him as he was spun around and he heard one of the men ask, "Where is it pig?"

Horatio thought of a thumb-drive he had in his wall safe in the master bedroom, one that contained all of his financial information. That would give them a few more minutes.

* * *

When all of the team was assembled at the gate, out of view of Horatio's house, Ryan, with his arms folded across his chest, spoke up as he stared quizzically at Eric, "What's your plan?"

Joe interjected into the conversation, interrupting Eric's reply to Ryan, "Just before you guys arrived, an FBI agent showed up, flashed me his ID and badge. Said he'd been called to the situation at Horatio's. That was damn quick for them to already be here."

Eric quickly asked, "What was the name on his ID?"

"Adam Dunnigan, ain't he the head guy here in Miami?"

Frank immediately looked over at Eric and commented, "Looks as if the whole lot of scumbags is here."

Natalia's shock was evident when she questioned Frank, "What do you mean; Agent Dunnigan is mixed up in all of this?"

"You bet he is…we just found out earlier today a senior level agent is mixed up with Miller."

"Damn," Natalia let out a long breath. "I worked with him…I can't believe this."

"Believe it…he's dirty and if I have anything to do with it, he's going to the garbage dump," Frank shot back.

"Alright…here's what we're going to do…." Eric began.

* * *

The safe door opened and Horatio started to reach in, but his arm was forcibly snatched back.

"Do I look like a dumbass to you?" The large man huffed. "I let you reach in there and you grab a gun and blow my head off. I'll get it."

The other man held Horatio back while the large man reached into the safe and pulled out a .45 caliber automatic. He held it up where Horatio could see it.

"See? We're prepared for any shit you try to pull on us."

The man stuffed the gun in his belt and reached back in and pulled out a thumb-drive then turned around, snatched Horatio from the other man's grasp roughly and shoved him out into the hallway that led back to the living room.

As Horatio stumbled along in front of the two men he now knew how death row inmates felt as they were being led to the gas chamber. _If the team doesn't get here soon…_

The three entered the opening dividing the entry hall from the living room and Horatio noticed that Miller was still beside Calleigh. Horatio eyes were sad when he looked into hers, _I'm so sorry Sweetheart. Because of me, you've gotten into this mess. _Once the man walked the thumb-drive over to Miller, he knew their time was up.

Miller accepted the thumb-drive smiling as his man handed it to him with Wilkes standing close. Miller then looked closer at the device and immediately realized it was not his.

Furious, Miller leapt to his feet and screamed, "THIS ISN'T MINE!"

In a rage of fury, he quickly stepped over and stopped inches from Horatio's face. Calleigh began to struggle to loosen her bound hands, fearful of what was about to happen.

"You lied to me Caine. You don't have the thumb-drive…remember what I told you I'd do if I discovered you lied to me?"

Horatio swallowed hard, _how could I forget…I've let Calleigh down and made her vulnerable to this low-life. Now I won't be able to protect her._

Miller's fist slammed into Horatio's jaw, jerking him from his thoughts, quickly he felt himself falling backward, and then felt the impact of the hard wood from the hallway table punch into his side, but thankfully the table gave way under his weight and they both collapsed into a broken pile on the floor. Shaking his head attempting to regain his bearings, he realized a cool metal object was pressed between his stomach and the floor. It suddenly dawned on him what it was – his service weapon.

Mustering all of his remaining strength, he pushed up on his hands and knees gulping large breaths of air while his hand wrapped around the gun on the floor, which was hidden under pieces of the broken table, and his thumb slid the safety off. Hearing Miller approaching, Horatio rose up quickly and brought the gun up with him, already pointed directly at Miller. Before the man could react, Horatio squeezed off a shot, and Miller stood for a brief moment in shock as he looked down at the red spot growing in the center of his chest before falling flat on his face.

Wilkes ran out the back door to escape down the beach as Horatio immediately turned the gun on the other two men who were bringing their guns up in response. Neither managed to fire one shot as Horatio dropped both where they stood.

Calleigh had managed to free her hands, although at the price of the skin on her wrists and leaped from the couch screaming, "HORATIO…" Running through the opening into the entry hall, she stood in silence briefly, observing the three dead men on the floor and Horatio weaving on his knees about to collapse.

Running to him, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing, "Handsome…I've got you." She sat down on the floor and lowered his head onto her lap. His hand relaxed on the gun and it fell the short distance to the floor with a thud.

She tenderly wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth softly telling him it was all over as her tears raced down her cheeks, dripping from her chin onto his cheek.

"Don't…cry…Sweetheart. I'm…ok." He softly whispered trying to calm her.

"Horatio…"

A deep voice unexpectedly interrupted them causing Calleigh to jerk her head around,

"Well…well Caine. Seems you're one hard man to eliminate. That's why I came; bozos rarely come through in the end."

Horatio weakly raised his head and looked around Calleigh at the FBI agent standing just inside the entry way from the living room pointing a gun at them both.

"Dunnigan…" Horatio gasped as Calleigh looked dumbfounded at the man who'd helped them so many times with cases. "Always thought…something wasn't right…about you."

"Well, seems you won't have the chance to do anything about me. I…I'm really sorry I have to do this."

Horatio watched as Dunnigan raised his gun and put his thumb on the hammer to pull it back and then looked up at Calleigh softly speaking, "I'm so sorry Calleigh. Please forgive me."

Then the most welcomed voice of all suddenly bellowed through the room, "HANDS IN THE AIR SCUMBAG!"

Unknown to Dunnigan, Frank Tripp had silently entered the living room from the kitchen and heard what was going on.

"I'm not gonna tell you again," Frank ordered when the agent didn't immediately comply. "Nothing would please me more than to shoot you where you're standing."

Dunnigan smiled at Horatio and spun around with his gun raised ready to fire and Frank dropped the man with one shot. The agent writhed in pain on the floor, clutching his shoulder as Frank stepped over him, bent down and picked up the agent's gun off the floor just as Eric and the rest of the team behind him ran in.

Looking down at the FBI agent Frank sarcastically told the man, "Killing you would be too easy. I think you need an opportunity to experience some prison time."

Frank left the agent and walked to Horatio and Calleigh. "Damn H…what'ya trying to do…get yourself killed?"

Calleigh, relieved it was over for real this time, gently stroked Horatio's hair off his forehead as he began to chuckle at Frank's question, but drew in a sharp breath and abruptly stopped when the motion increased the pain in his mid-section.

Eric knelt down with a look of relief plastered across his face as Horatio answered, "Had some doubts…that you would…get here in time."

"H, don't try to talk. I've got a bus on the way."

Horatio slowly turned his head to the side and looked at Eric beside them raggedly responding,

"I don't…need a bus. Just…"

"Horatio Caine," Calleigh snapped, "You most certainly do need to be checked out after being used as a punching bag."

Then Horatio remembered Wilkes. "Wilkes…he ran…"

Eric responded, "We got him. He ran right into us on the beach." Horatio smiled at the thought of the popular Senator going to prison.

* * *

Later, propped up against pillows on a bed in the trauma department, Horatio talked softly with Calleigh as they waited for the results of the scan he went through an hour earlier. Calleigh was sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding his hand when Alexx Woods walked into the room with a folder in her hands.

Looking sternly, over her glasses, at her long-time friend in the bed she stopped beside Calleigh and said,

"I swear Horatio Caine…you're going to send me to an early grave if you keep being brought in here like this." Horatio squeezed Calleigh's hand and smiled.

"I hope you've come to tell me I can leave."

"Oh no, you're not pulling that on me. I've known you way too long to give in to your dislike of being a patient. You have deep organ bruising, on top of what you already had. I'm also concerned about your head injury so, I'm keeping you here for at least tonight, and then we'll see after that."

"ALEXX," Horatio's voice rose and he tried not to show any reaction to the pain that one effort caused, but he couldn't keep the grimace off of his face.

"Uh-huh, you should be hurting after what you've been through."

Then turning to Calleigh, Alexx smiled and said,

"He'll be alright Honey, with time. When he gets a room, I'll get a roll-away bed sent up for you. My condolences for having to put up with his awful bedside manner." Calleigh smiled at her friend, knowing Alexx loved Horatio.

Recovered enough to speak, Horatio added, "My bedside manner…is much better at home."

Alexx and Calleigh both chuckled at his comment and Horatio realized then that he was out-numbered.

**TBC…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Trouble with Friends**

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue**

The minister had finished his words and Calleigh stood facing Horatio as the music began playing in the church. _My handsome in a tux…mmm…can't take my eyes off of him._ She smiled sweetly, hoping to convey the love she felt for him at this moment.

At the same time, Horatio couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of him. _Calleigh's smile just melts me. She holds my heart, my future. What would become of me without her? _He returned her smile and tilted his head slightly, giving her his famous 'bedroom eyes' look, at least that what she called it. As far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the entire place.

Then the lyrics began resounding through the large auditorium and as they listened, they each thought the song described their feelings perfectly:

_There you are in the early light of day_

_There you are in the quiet words I pray_

_I've been blessed by the simple happiness_

_Of the perfect love we've made_

_Every time I turn around_

_When I'm lost and when I'm found_

_Like an angel standing guard_

_There you are_

_Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe_

_You're watching over me there you are_

_When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night_

_Searching for the brightest star_

_There you are_

_There you are standing in a crowded room_

_There you are the earth and I'm the moon_

_My desire is to stand by the fire_

_That burns inside of you…_

Calleigh's and Horatio's eyes stayed locked on each other throughout the entire song. Once it ended, the love that radiated between them was obvious to anyone watching.

The minister introduced the newly married couple to the guests and the traditional score by Mendelssohn began. The newly married couple cautiously made their way down the few steps smiling brightly as they walked past friends and family up the aisle and through the doors at the back of the church.

Horatio walked toward the center of the platform smiling warmly and extended his arm for Calleigh to take as the music continued to play.

"You look amazing Mrs. Caine." He whispered as Calleigh took his arm.

"Why thank you. You're an even more gorgeous man in that tux Lieutenant Caine!" Calleigh responded with a twinkle in her eye grinning from ear to ear, causing Horatio to chuckle.

They made their way down the steps, arm in arm and walked up the aisle. Following them was the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Joining the newly married couple in the hallway off the back of the church, where they were to wait until the photographer was ready, Calleigh hugged her friend, the bride, and Horatio extended his hand to Frank.

"Congratulations my friend – it's about time you made an honest woman out of Linda!" Remembering that line from when Frank said the same to him about Calleigh months ago during that afternoon on the beach.

"Hey, congratulations yourself," Frank said as he patted Horatio on the back, "understand you're back on duty at the lab tomorrow. You feel good about your decision?"

Horatio hung his head a moment and smiled before straightening his posture and looking his friend in the eye answering,

"I do. I've missed being with the team. I must say, it has been an interesting past few months, but I now understand how much it means to face trouble with friends."

Frank's expression turned serious for a moment and then he looked at Horatio and said,

"I hope you never face anything like that again."

"So do I Frank, so do I."

Thinking he'd lighten the mood, Frank chuckled and asked,

"Since I've had three failed marriages and you're an old married guy of three months, maybe you can give me a few pointers!"

Horatio laughed heartily, but then his laughter abruptly died when he looked wistfully over at Calleigh and his demeanor turned serious before responding,

"Tell her and show her every day, how much you love her because in our line of work we may not be blessed with tomorrow."

The way Horatio looked at Calleigh, didn't escape the big Texan's eye. The two men stood in silence and watched their wives wiping a tear or two from their eyes as they carried on a lively conversation.

After pictures were made and the bride and groom enjoyed the first dance, Frank walked to the microphone and announced,

"Linda and I would like to turn the dance floor over to two of our special and dear friends, Horatio and Calleigh Caine."

Calleigh immediately stopped her conversation with Natalia, and then quickly turned her head around in shock, her eyes taking in Horatio who was standing in front of her with his hand outstretched, wearing a warm smile.

"May I have this dance Sweetheart?"

Horatio took Calleigh's hand in his and led her to the dance floor. Sweeping her into his arms as the music started playing. Calleigh instantly recognized the tune – the vocalist began singing the words to the song _Lady._ When Linda first proposed this idea to Horatio, because he and Calleigh had not had a formal marriage ceremony, he was very touched by her offer and responded that he knew exactly which song he wanted for their dance. He told Linda that the lyrics matched exactly how he felt about Calleigh.

The guests were mesmerized by the loving couple slowly spinning out on the dance floor to the music. Horatio and Calleigh were enjoying a private conversation that was interrupted only by a brief kiss here and there. Everyone stopped and watched.

Frank stood close to Linda as she commented, "They make a beautiful couple – so much in love."

"Yeah they are, and a few months ago, they came very close to not being here with us today."

Linda pulled him closer into a warm hug. She knew Frank and Horatio were close friends and the incident six months ago was still on his mind.

"Let's hope we all have many happy years ahead, together," Linda softly commented.

Frank looked down and smiled at his new bride, pulling her close against his side and vowing silently to follow Horatio's suggestion.

**THE END**

**A/N: And so ends another story. I offer my warm thanks to all of my reviewers and readers who continue to support my writing. I have another storyline in my head, thanks to a friend of mine so I'll see where it goes! Stay tuned!**


End file.
